Kyüseishuu
by BlackHime13
Summary: Desesperado, intenta huir. Veía su muerte muy cerca, solo para ser salvado por él. ¿Podrá florecer algo entre ellos a pesar de ser tan diferentes? -/- Katsudeku y KiriKami
1. Savior

**_Pareja principal: Katsudeku_**

**_P. Secundaria: Kirikami._**

**_Géneros: Romance, Humor, Supernatural, AU, Fluff_**

* * *

_Savior_

Miedo, desesperación, pánico... todos y cada uno de aquellos sentimientos, más los que se asemejaran de cualquier forma, son los que ahora mismo estoy sintiendo. Recorren mi cuerpo en su totalidad sin descanso alguno.

Corro desesperado entre los oscuros callejones de la ciudad, pobremente iluminados por algunas farolas antiguas y desgastadas que titilaban sin cesar. Mis piernas tiemblan y las siento pesadas de tanto correr mientras que mi respiración se encuentra agitada, sintiendo arder mi garganta por culpa del frío y el extenuante ejercicio. El latir de mi corazón, totalmente acelerado, me retumba en los oídos. Mi cuerpo quiere que me detenga, pero se con seguridad que si lo hago será mi fin. No me atrevo a mirar atrás pues se con certeza lo que veré y el terror que aquel pensamiento me produce me impide hacer caso a las quejas de mi propio cuerpo que suplican un descanso.

Siento el frío azotarme de golpe mientras que la fuerte lluvia me cala hasta los huesos sin tregua ni misericordia. En mi profunda necesidad de sobrevivir, presa de la adrenalina circulando por mis venas, ni cuenta me había dado que había comenzado a llover. Mis sentidos se encuentran enfocados solamente en una cosa: no morir a manos de ellos.

Con la ropa humedeciéndose con rapidez, pegándose cada vez más a mi cuerpo, al tiempo en que el suelo se embarraba mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos pues lo resbaladizo de la tierra y la incomodidad que me provocaban mis prendas lograban dificultarme la tarea de seguir avanzando. Mi visión comienza a nublarse tanto por mi cabello apegado a la frente a causa de la lluvia, esta misma junto a la espesura del bosque al cual había llegado en mi frenética carrera y por último también por el cansancio acumulado. Finalmente, minutos más tarde ya no resisto la pesadez en las piernas las cuales acaban cediendo provocando que resbale y termine en el lodo.

Jadeo con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire perdido, sintiendo aún más el frío y la lluvia sobre mí, y pruebo a levantarme, lo cual no logro pues mi tobillo y rodilla derecha no quieren cooperar así que termino sentado en el mojado suelo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - mascullo para mí mismo. No puedo creer que me encuentre embarrado hasta el cuello, empapado, en mitad del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y con lo que parece ser un esguince de tobillo, sin contar los cortes en las manos y rodillas que se han producido por la caída. Maldigo mi suerte una y otra vez. Solo había salido a caminar un rato para despejar la mente y por un pequeño descuido termino en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, siendo perseguido por esos seres que no le dejaron más remedio que correr para salvar su vida hasta llegar al bosque, el peor de los sitios donde podía haber acabado. Todos sabían muy bien que ese era territorio prohibido y que de seguro acabarías muerto si te adentrabas a él en plena oscuridad.

Entre mis maldiciones e insultos a mi mala suerte oigo una leve risa que hace que todo mi cuerpo se tense. Durante escasos segundos había olvidado sobre mis perseguidores y ahora caigo en la horrible realidad.

\- Nunca pensé que vería algo como esto. - oí que decía una profunda voz. Siento mi cuerpo paralizarse e inconscientemente comienzo a temblar sin control alguno al tiempo en que oigo sus pasos acercándose a mí. Cierro los ojos por instinto y escucho que chasquea la lengua con, lo que supongo, es molestia. - Ábrelos. - demanda en claro tono enfadado. Aunque suenan alarmas en mi cabeza diciendo que obedezca pues no es buena idea hacer enojar aún más al ser enfrente de mí, mi cuerpo piensa de otra forma por lo que antes de siquiera darme cuenta ya he negado con la cabeza a la vez en que aprieto con más fuerza los párpados.

En pocos segundos me encuentro recostado en el frío suelo al ser empujado de forma brusca por el contrario y en consecuencia a ese repentino y nada delicado acto abro los ojos al tiempo en que de mi boca se escapa un gemido de sorpresa mezclada con dolor.

Al ver sus ojos... unos hipnotizantes y profundos orbes rojo sangre, siento como mis párpados pesan. Hago lo imposible por mantenerlos abiertos, pero con el pasar de los minutos estos se van cerrando sin remedio. Sé que he cometido un error. Sé que no debí haberle mirado... y ahora que voy cayendo presa del sueño me abruma una sensación de miedo... pues no sé si volveré a abrirlos otra vez.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver el semblante pacífico y tranquilo del joven que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos.

Cuando noté que habían traspasado la barrera que protegía mi territorio salí decididamente dispuesto a deshacerme de los intrusos. Los localicé rápida y fácilmente y después de tomarme mi tiempo en darles un escarmiento y hacerles sufrir profundamente fue que lo noté. El olor más dulce, agradable y atrayente que haya tenido el placer de oler en mis muchos años de vida. Con gran curiosidad y casi empujado por mis instintos fue que me dirigí hacia el origen de aquel intoxicante aroma. Nada me preparó para lo que vi una vez llegué al lugar. A penas a unos metros de distancia se encontraba el joven más bello y adorable que alguna vez imaginé ver.

Estaba en el suelo, maldiciendo con una voz que me pareció casi angelical a pesar del grosero lenguaje que empleaba, y con el cuerpo lleno de lodo. A pesar de que estaba empapado y embarrado de pies a cabeza el pensamiento de que era lindo no huyó de mi mente ni por un segundo.

Sin darme cuenta solté una leve risita producto de la sorpresa, pero aquello le alertó de mi presencia y, muy para mi disgusto, pareció tensarse al notarla. Muy a mi pesar, tuve que reconocer para mí mismo que estaba nervioso ante el inesperado encuentro con ese joven, por lo que solté lo primero que se me ocurrió. No me agradó nada la reacción que tuvo al oír mi voz. Si su cuerpo ya estaba tenso en un comienzo ahora había empezado a temblar producto del miedo que era más que evidente sentía hacia mi persona.

Intentando no darle importancia a su reacción caminé en su dirección. Quería, no... necesitaba ver su cara más de cerca. Podía notar sus finas facciones y su lindo cabello de un color más vibrante que el de los árboles que nos rodeaban, incluso si este estaba mojado y se veía ligeramente más oscuro de lo que de seguro sería, no podía esperar a verlo bajo la brillante luz del sol. Entonces me percaté que sus ojos permanecían escondidos pues su rostro se encontraba agachado además de también tenerlos fuertemente cerrados.

Sin poder evitarlo chasqueé molesto con la lengua y demandé que los abriera. Normalmente la gente obedece a mi profunda voz, pero sorprendentemente el chico solo negó con la cabeza apretando aún más los ojos si es que se podía. La reacción fue de lo más interesante para mi persona, pero no me iba a impedir cumplir con lo que tanto ansiaba en ese momento.

Noté que un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios al mover su pierna derecha y al mirar hacia allí comprendí que el dulce aroma que me había atraído procedía de la herida en su rodilla. También vi lo hinchado de su tobillo y automáticamente supe que era un esguince.

Aproveché ese descubrimiento para hacer que se recostara en el suelo. No era mi intención el ser tan brusco con él, pero no calculé muy bien mi fuerza en ese momento. Mi mente estaba un poco nublada por el aroma, pero me controlé lo suficiente para no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme más tarde. Me enfoqué en mi deseo inicial el cual era verle a los ojos y a causa de mi repentino acto lo logré. Me sentí algo mal cuando oí su gemido sorprendido y dolorido, pero al menos logré mi propósito. Abrió los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con unos bellos orbes color esmeralda que parecían atraerme sin darse cuenta.

Noté el miedo en su mirada, pero había algo más allí, algo escondido que seguro que ni él mismo lo sabía. El sentimiento de comprensión inundó mi cabeza cuando una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo y supe en ese momento por qué me sentía tan atraído al muchacho. Fue entonces que recordé que todavía estábamos en mitad del bosque siendo empapados por la lluvia la cual seguía cayendo sobre nosotros sin ningún tipo de misericordia.

Entonces le miré profundamente y poco a poco sus párpados fueron cerrándose, a pesar que resistió durante unos minutos era inevitable que cayera presa del sueño. Supe que su cuerpo agradeció el descanso pues notaba lo tenso de sus músculos seguro que producidos por la carrera al haber tenido que huir de aquellos hombres que le perseguían momentos atrás.

Y esto nos lleva al principio. Le cargué en brazos con la mayor delicadeza posible teniendo en cuenta las heridas en su cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño enojado, pues a pesar de saber que no eran graves seguía sin gustarme nada el verle en aquel estado. La ira inmensa que me embargó quedó algo aplacada al recordar que había ordenado que llevaran a esos tipos a mi mansión. Sonreí con toda la maldad que poseía y de seguro que si alguien me hubiese visto daba por sentado que tendría pesadillas incluso después de haber muerto. La idea de torturarlos hasta que clamaran clemencia era realmente atrayente y aún si suplicaran por su vida no tenía pensado dejarles ir. Los haría sufrir por todo el miedo que de seguro pasó ese pobre chico, pero primero debía ocuparme de él.

Me dirigí hacia mi hogar a paso rápido ya que el joven necesitaba ser tratado lo más rápido posible.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Al llegar a la mansión no se sorprendió cuando fue recibido por los demás residentes del lugar cada uno de ellos gritando más que el anterior con preguntas y exigencias sobre lo sucedido y sobre quien era la persona que cargaba en brazos. Cabreado porque no le dejaban pasar les gruñó con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Ellos parecieron comprender la situación y se hicieron a un lado. Cuando ya había llegado casi al final de las escaleras giró levemente la cara para verles.

\- Traed a la vieja. - ordenó y sin esperar una respuesta siguió con su camino. Llegó hasta su cuarto donde entró y con cuidado depositó al joven sobre la enorme y mullida cama. Este se removió un poco, pero pronto pareció sentirse cómodo y siguió durmiendo profundamente.

Una leve sonrisa ladeada se instaló en su rostro sin permiso y rápidamente la borró. Comprendía muy bien por qué estaba actuando como lo hacía y una parte de él no estaba muy conforme. No le gustaba dejar que sus instintos decidieran por su persona, pero en esta ocasión no le molestaba tanto. Había tenido mucha suerte y se sentía absolutamente orgulloso de sí mismo. No todos podían lograr lo que él había conseguido en tan poco tiempo y eso hacía que su pecho se hinchara con autosuficiencia.

Oyó los leves pasos en el pasillo seguidos por unos golpecitos a la puerta.

\- Entra. - medio gruñó y a continuación una señora de baja estatura se adentró al lugar. Llevaba una bata y un pequeño maletín en su mano derecha. Sus ojos brillaban con preocupación, lo cual aumentó al ver al chico peliverde sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado joven Bakugo? - exigió saber ella mientras se apresuraba hacia el joven recostado.

\- Lo encontré en el bosque. Estaba siendo perseguido por los tipos que atrapé. - dijo entre dientes. Sentía su pecho arder por el enojo que le embargaba de solo recordar a esos idiotas. Ella asintió comprendiendo la situación, aunque le miró con leve curiosidad por su actuar. Para nadie era un secreto que el joven rubio tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios y no le gustaba que nadie traspasara sus dominios, pero aun así el verle preocupado por ese joven, algo que notó pues no por nada llevaba conociendo al de ojos rubís desde su nacimiento, le pareció algo curioso.

Decidió no comentar ese pequeño detalle, al menos no hasta haber terminado de tratar al chico que temblaba ligeramente sobre el mullido colchón. Fue entonces que notó que este se encontraba empapado y sucio por el barro. Miró amonestadoramente al joven rubio a su lado.

\- No me dio tiempo de cambiarle. - respondió a la pregunta no hecha de la señora.

\- Sal para que pueda tratarle y dile a Mina que traiga algo de ropa para él. - pidió ella y aunque al contrario no le hizo mucha gracia, sabía que era mejor obedecer a la doctora, por algo ella era la experta. En parte agradecía esa petición, pues si seguía oliendo el aroma del peliverde acabaría perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Sonrió una vez fuera en el pasillo, dado que tenía claro que la anciana había notado aquello y por ello lo había hecho salir. No le hizo falta caminar mucho pues un par de metros más allá, en las escaleras hacia el primer piso, vio a los que reluctantemente llamaba amigos los cuales parecían nerviosos y ansiosos.

\- Alien, ve a buscar ropa más o menos de mi talla. - ordenó y ella le miró sorprendida para luego sonreír ampliamente.

\- ¡Si señor! - exclamó y corrió escaleras abajo.

\- Si está en tu cuarto… ¿no era más fácil coger algo de allí? - cuestionó un moreno mirándole curioso.

\- Sero sabes que Bakubro no le dejaría su ropa a nadie. - comentó un pelirrojo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Yo tengo más curiosidad en saber quién es ese chico y por qué está aquí. - habló ahora otro rubio, pero este tenía los ojos de color ámbar. Los tres le miraron impacientes, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, la joven pelirrosada llegó. En sus manos sostenía una camisa de color negro y unos pantalones marrones que reconoció como suyos, pero que dejó de ponerse por haberse vuelto algo ajustados. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y después de que ella soltara una risita divertida se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que él había salido minutos antes.

Sabiendo que la chica les mataría si la dejaban fuera, esperaron a que volviera para seguir con la conversación. Tardó más de lo que imaginaron y cuando la vieron salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas la miraron sin comprender.

\- Ejem… Chiyo-san me pidió calentar algo de agua y ayudarla a desvestirle… - dijo vagamente, pero entonces su sonrojo aumentó más. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el de ojos rubís frunciera el ceño.

\- Si le has puesto las manos encima te mataré. - gruñó con los dientes apretados. Los demás le miraron estupefactos.

\- Bro, enserio. ¿Quién es el chico? - preguntó más seriamente el pelirrojo. Ya era lo suficientemente extraño que el rubio cenizo trajera a alguien a la mansión, incluso aunque no fuese la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien, pero que reaccionara de esa forma… eso ya era más preocupante.

\- Es **él**. - respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Él quién? - inquirió sin comprender el otro rubio. Como respuesta solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa ladeada. Quien pareció comprenderlo primero fue, como no, la única chica del grupo quien gritó emocionada.

\- **¿Él?** ¡¿En serio Baku?! - exclamó dando saltitos en su lugar, aunque cuando el contrario asintió, ella se lanzó a abrazarle.

\- ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! - habló un exaltado moreno. El pelirrojo por su parte se había quedado pensativo hasta que sus ojos brillaron en comprensión.

\- ¡Bro! - gritó para saltarle encima al igual que la pelirosa

\- Vale… creo que somos los únicos que no pillamos lo que ocurre. - comentó un desganado ojiámbar.

\- Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado pikachu. Tú y el cabello pincho deberíais saberlo mejor que nadie. - se burló el rubio mirándole con esa sonrisa ladeada que denotaba total superioridad. Frunció el ceño sin comprender hasta que miró al pelirrojo a los ojos quien le miraba con ternura y una sonrisa repleta de dulzura.

\- ¡Ah! - gimió y se rió por su propia estupidez. - **Él**… encontraste a tu **pareja** Baku. - dijo sonriéndole contento.

\- Mmm… ¿y eso es bueno? - cuestionó ahora el moreno.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sero? ¡Pues claro que es bueno! Sabes que no muchos consiguen encontrar a su pareja en mucho tiempo, algunos nunca lo logran. - habló Mina mirándole de brazos cruzados.

\- No me refería a eso. - suspiró él. - Quería decir que… el chico claramente es humano, no que eso sea un problema, pero si lo trajiste aquí tendrá algo que ver con los tipos que atrapamos, lo cual a su vez tendrá relación con sus heridas…- explicó rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

\- Como fue atacado por los nuestros no estará precisamente cómodo. Eso quieres decir ¿no? - habló el rubio y el moreno solo asintió. - ¿Crees que no lo sé? Cuando lo encontré estaba en el suelo, agotado de tanto correr, y cuando le hablé su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El miedo en sus ojos era evidente y no dudo que cuando despierte su reacción no vaya a ser la mejor. - dijo despreocupadamente.

\- No pareces muy preocupado que digamos. - comentó divertido el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Crees que algo como eso me detendrá de conseguir lo que quiero? - la voz del ojirubí estaba cargada de presunción. - Si el destino lo ha puesto como mi pareja no pienso dejarle escapar. - declaró con absoluta convicción.

Los otros tres se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. Conocían al rubio desde hacía mucho tiempo y esa respuesta no era para nada una sorpresa para ninguno de ellos. Inevitablemente el joven sonrió de lado ante las reacciones de sus amigos. No sabía cómo irían las cosas con el chico peliverde y aunque no le gustaba ceder ante su parte más salvaje… tenía curiosidad por ver qué tipo de persona era la destinada para él. Si resulta ser un cobarde sin remedio se desharía de el sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero tal vez las cosas serían interesantes por una vez. Después de todos… llevaba mucho tiempo aburrido en ese lugar. Una cara nueva traerá cosas interesantes de seguro.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Okey... escribí esto con la idea de un 6927 (KHR), pero no pasé de la mitad del cap. Al leerlo hace unos meses me di cuenta de que quedaría bien si lo canviaba a Katsudeku y eso me inspiró para poder continuarlo.**_

_**No será muy largo, unos 12 capítulos + extra. Posible lemon más para el final.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta temática y no sé muy bien cómo terminará u_u"**_

_**Actualizaré semanalmente así que para dentro de unp ar de meses o tres el fic estará completo (; Nos leemos en el siguiente cap (=^w^=)**_


	2. ¿Your what?

_**Sé que tendría que haber actualizado ayer, pero... meh, estba cansada y no me apeteció encerder el ordenador XD**_

_**Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo cap. nwn**_

* * *

**¿Your what?**

Me sentía como si flotara en una nube. Mi cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por una gran calidez. Mi cuerpo entumecido agradeció la sensación suave que lo envolvía. Intenté mover mis manos, lentamente sobre la superficie mullida, notando que no parecía acabar por mucho que estirara mi brazo. Aunque siendo completamente sincero estaba convencido que no alcanzaba a estirarlo mucho dado que todavía sentía el cuerpo pesado. Creo que, si esto es el cielo, me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre. Es en ese instante que me percato que lo que me envuelve se mueve. Sin poder evitarlo un leve quejido sale de mis labios y creo oír una leve risita en respuesta, pero no le presto atención pues vuelvo a estar rodeado por esa maravillosa calidez.

Mis párpados son bañados por lo que creo es la luz del sol y lentamente voy abriéndolos. Me remuevo un poco para estirar mis adoloridos músculos y siento un peso extra sobre mi cintura. Extrañado me giro y acabo con la cara enterrada en algo cálido. Instintivamente aprieto mi rostro contra esa maravillosa sensación, pero soy sacado de mi pequeño mundo de pacífica satisfacción cuando siento esa extraña presión en mi cintura volverse algo más pesada.

Frunzo el ceño sin comprender y, después de suspirar, decido abrir mis ojos del todo los cuales había vuelto a cerrar por no estar acostumbrado a la brillante luz que se colaba por las entreabiertas cortinas. Mi respiración se corta ante los vibrantes ojos rojizos que miran fijamente mis esmeraldas. Su cabello rubio cenizo amolda sus varoniles facciones acentuando aún más esos brillantes rubís. Noto como sus labios forman una sonrisa ladeada que casi logra dejarme sin aliento al mismo tiempo en que la mano que tiene sobre mi cintura acaricia suavemente directamente sobre mi piel en pequeños círculos.

\- ¿No vas a gritar? - pregunta entre divertido y curioso. Su profunda voz logra que apriete mis piernas de forma inconsciente. No comprendo a qué se refiere hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundan mi mente. Siento como mi cuerpo se tensa y abro los ojos a más no poder. Sé que estoy temblando y sin pensarlo le empujo lo más fuerte que mis adoloridas articulaciones me lo permiten. Él se deja hacer tranquilamente y me mira divertido con esos ojos rojizos brillando.

\- Atrevido… ¿crees que puedes hacerme algo? - vuelve a hablar con lo que supongo es presunción en la voz. Yo frunzo el ceño y le miro hacia abajo directamente a los ojos. Es entonces que me percato que estoy sentado sobre su estómago, el cual noto muy duro y marcado, definitivamente bien trabajado. Niego con la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos vergonzosos de la cabeza, cosa que hace que me mire sin comprender. Mis mejillas se encuentran coloreadas, lo sé por el calor que siento en ellas, pero decido no prestar atención a eso por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - exijo saber con la voz más calmadamente posible que logro manejar.

\- ¿Querías morir en el bosque? - pregunta a su vez con absoluta tranquilidad. Eso me hace fruncir el ceño molesto.

\- No, pero tampoco te pedí ayuda. - gruño molesto. Él alza una ceja ante mis palabras.

\- Sería molesto tener que limpiar tu cadáver de mi bosque. - dijo ahora desinteresadamente encogiéndose de hombros. Unos anchos y bien trabajados hombros. ¡Ya está bien! Tengo que dejar de distraerme por algo como eso.

\- Dudo que te importen uno o dos cuerpos. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - vuelvo a inquirir.

\- Hmp. No te incumbe. - responde sonriendo de forma burlona. Claramente le está divirtiendo mi actuar.

\- ¿Qué eres un niño? No creí que no fueras capaz de responder una pregunta tan sencilla. - digo con la evidente intención de hacer que borre esa insufrible sonrisa de su cara. Mis palabras logran su cometido cuando le veo fruncir el ceño, pero inesperadamente no se mueve para atacarme como creí que haría.

\- Es distinto el no querer al no poder mocoso. - gruñe enfadado.

\- Seguramente para ti debo serlo… los tuyos suelen vivir cientos de años ¿no? A saber qué tan viejo eres. - comento burlonamente. Él me mira con lo que parece ser sorpresa, pero no puedo asegurarlo porque ese brillo en sus ojos cambia a uno que no puedo comprender.

\- Estás jugando con fuego… ¿acaso quieres quemarte? - pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos y yo siento como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda mi columna vertebral. Identifico el calor en mi pecho como emoción y no sé muy bien por qué estoy sintiendo eso en este momento cuando claramente estoy en una difícil situación. Supondré que será la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

\- Si hubieras querido matarme… lo habrías hecho hace mucho… lo que me hace pensar que sigo vivo por una razón. - digo clara y lentamente analizando su expresión facial con meticuloso cuidado.

\- Tal vez quiero torturarte por entrar en mi territorio al igual que a esos idiotas. - responde con cierto brillo emocionado en los ojos. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, pero algo en el fondo de mi mente me dice que no es eso para nada.

\- No me habrías cuidado de ser así… y mucho menos estaría en lo que supongo es tu cuarto. - rebato después de echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación, volviendo inmediatamente la vista a su cara. La sonrisa ladeada vuelve a aparecer en esta.

\- Listo… ¿entonces qué hacías en el bosque? Terminar ahí es muerte segura y de seguro lo sabías. - habla alzando una ceja. Chasqueo molesto con la lengua pues no parece que estemos llegando a nada.

\- Salí a caminar. - gruñí no queriendo admitir que fue un enorme error por mi parte el haber acabado en aquella situación. Su cara fue embargada por la seriedad al oírme.

\- Nadie camina tanto por voluntad propia. Escupe la verdad. - exige con la voz más grave que antes. Mi cuerpo se estremece y siento que algo me obliga a hablar. Muerdo mi labio con fuerza para evitar que las palabras salgan de mi boca al mismo tiempo en que le fulmino con la mirada. Si cree que me dejaré vencer por su magia está equivocado. Todos saben que los seres como él tienen un gran poder de sugestión y es fácil que te terminen controlando si bajas la guardia.

\- Tsk. Eres testarudo. - murmura con los dientes apretados. - Hagamos un trato. Te diré lo que quieres saber, si tú haces lo mismo. - propone.

\- ¿Crees que confiaré en ti tan fácilmente? - medio gruño agarrando con más fuerza las sábanas a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Te queda de otra? - dice a su vez mirándome con ese tono de burla que me hace hervir la sangre.

\- Vale. - casi escupí la palabras. - Sí salí a caminar, solo que me despisté y terminé en la parte mala de la ciudad. Esos tipos me encontraron y solo hice lo que mi instinto me dijo. - expliqué. No me encontraba muy orgulloso de mi actuar, no soy un cobarde, pero tampoco soy estúpido. Tenía claro que contra tres de esos seres no podría ganar y por ello corrí lo mejor que pude.

\- Mmm… buen instinto si acabaste en el peor sitio posible. - comentó burlón.

\- Sigo vivo ¿no? No será tan malo si todavía estoy respirando. - rebato de la misma forma. Sus ojos vuelven a brillar de esa forma que no logro descifrar. Es como si estuviera analizándome, como si fuese lo más interesante que ha visto en mucho tiempo. No es que me incomode, pero si me hace sentir algo extraño… es como si mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho con lo rápido que está latiendo.

\- Si no te hubiera olido habrías muerto. Tal vez no por ellos, sino por lobos salvajes o de hipotermia. - aclara, aunque parece enfadado por la posibilidad de verme muerto… lo cual no tiene ningún sentido. Debo de estar más afectado por lo sucedido si he comenzado a pensar cosas tan estúpidas como esa.

\- Si esperas que te de las gracias antes acabarás muerto. - digo cruzándome de brazos en mi pecho. Entonces noto que no llevo la misma ropa que anoche, claramente tanto la camisa como el pantalón son demasiado grandes para mi persona dado que la primera cae por sobre mi hombro y me llega hasta casi las rodillas. Me sonrojo y remuevo algo incómodo, recordando que sigo encima del rubio, pero si me muevo no sé qué podría pasar. Como dije antes, no soy un cobarde, pero tampoco un estúpido. Simplemente me gusta actuar con precaución y teniendo la mayor cantidad de información posible. Ya tengo claro que el de ojos rubís no quiere matarme, sino lo habría hecho antes. Podría haberme quitado de encima suyo en cualquier momento, después de todo la fuerza de ambos no era nada equitativa. El contrario podría mandarme a volar con un simple empujón y de seguro que ni con toda mi fuerza sería capaz de evitarlo.

Aprieto mis piernas de forma instintiva cuando una cálida mano se posa sobre ellas. Bajo la mirada hacia él de nuevo, nervioso y un poco confundido.

\- ¿Terminaste? - pregunta claramente divertido y mi sonrojo se triplica al comprender que he dicho todo lo anterior en voz alta. Una leve risita escapa de sus labios al ver mi reacción.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - exijo saber, aunque por el rojo que cubre mi rostro estoy seguro que no resulto para nada intimidante.

\- Eres como un pequeño animal desesperado por sobrevivir. Con la mente trabajando a mil, buscando una salida que no tiene, mientras el cuerpo demuestra lo que de verdad siente. Estás asustado, pero no quieres reconocerlo. No eres tan idiota como para actuar impulsivamente. Comprendes muy bien que tienes las de perder, pero aun así sigues mirándome de forma desafiante. - explica tranquilamente y de un momento a otro mi vista da vueltas. Con un solo movimiento ha cambiado nuestras posiciones dejándome debajo de su cuerpo. Sus manos atrapan mis muñecas y las mantienen con fuerza por encima de mi cabeza mientras que con su cuerpo entre mis piernas evita que pueda moverme con libertad. - Eres interesante… - susurra contra mi oído.

\- ¡Quítate de encima! - grito exaltado. No me gusta para nada como se han tornado las cosas. Si antes estaba en problemas ahora sí que me encontraba en completa desventaja.

\- Eehhh no recuerdo que yo me quejara cuando estábamos al revés. - comenta divertido y burlón. Yo le fulmino lo mejor que puedo con la mirada.

\- Quítate. - ordeno con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿Qué harás si me niego? - pregunta con esa presunción insufrible. Siento unas enormes ganas de golpearle ese perfecto rostro suyo, pero su agarre en mis manos es demasiado fuerte incluso aunque sé que no está usando ni la mitad de su fuerza. Miro rápidamente a mi alrededor intentando encontrar algo que me ayude, pero él solo se ríe. - Admite que no puedes hacer nada contra mí. - dice sonriendo de lado.

\- Nunca. - gruño y me remuevo intentando que me suelte. Él suspira, pero parece aún más entretenido que antes.

\- De verdad que eres testarudo mocoso. - murmura contra mi oído.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme mocoso! ¡Tengo nombre! - exclamo enfadado. Me siento tan impotente en ese momento que siento ganas de llorar. Sé que mis ojos se están humedeciendo, pero no pienso darle la satisfacción de verme llorar.

\- Hmp no soy adivino mocoso. Y no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de ponerme a averiguar cuál es. - dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Podrías preguntar. - comento como si fuera obvio.

\- Con lo que tardé en hacer que respondieras antes, dudo que accedieras a darme tu nombre de buenas a primeras. - comenta inquisidoramente. Admito para mis adentros que tiene razón, pero antes a que siga llamándome mocoso prefiero que use mi nombre.

\- Izuku… - susurro evitando la mirada.

\- ¿Deku? - dice curioso.

\- Izuku. - vuelvo a decir esta vez más fuerte.

\- Deku se queda. - comenta divertido y yo le fulmino de nuevo con la mirada.

\- Eres insufrible. - gruño.

\- Hmp. No eres el primero en decírmelo. - son sus palabras desinteresadas.

\- Suéltame. - exijo nuevamente.

\- No quiero. - se niega.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! - grito perdiendo lo poco de compostura que me quedaba. Odio la situación en la que estoy y este estúpido rubio no me lo está poniendo para nada fácil. Maldito sádico.

\- Ya te lo dije: no quiero. - dice con simpleza.

\- ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás? - pregunto entre incrédulo y furioso. Esta última incrementa cuando solo le veo encogerse de hombros. Con toda la fuerza que puedo emplear muevo mi pierna izquierda, recuerdo y siento el dolor en la derecha de cuando me la torcí anoche, y le golpeo en el estómago.

Me suelta y cae a un lado, creo que más por la sorpresa del golpe que por verdadero dolor, y yo me aparto hasta el borde de la cama. Tan rápido como puedo me levanto y alejo hasta la puerta, quedando de espaldas a esta pues sé que si le pierdo de vista se acabó para mí. Transcurren varios segundos en un ambiente repleto de silencio, uno incómodo y tenso, donde nos miramos a los ojos sin ceder. Él está molesto por el golpe, eso lo tengo claro, pero otra vez esa chispa de algo brilla en sus orbes. Siento mi cuerpo temblar cuando le veo levantarse. Lentamente como cazador a su presa se va acercando a mí y sé que pronto me acorralará contra el gran objeto de madera. Mi tobillo se queja, no sentándole bien que ejerza presión en él, pero decido ignorarlo dado que no tengo permitido mostrarme tan débil y vulnerable ante él. No sé si es por orgullo o simple testarudez, pero prefiero morir a verme inútil delante suyo.

\- Vuelve a la cama Deku. - gruñe con la voz agravada. Mi cuerpo tiembla de nuevo, pero yo solo niego con la cabeza no confiando en mí actual capacidad para pronunciar palabra. - No me hagas repetirlo. - advirtió sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos.

En ese tenso momento oímos la puerta abrirse abruptamente. Salto en mi sitio y un leve quejido sale de mi boca cuando inconscientemente apoyo más el pie herido en el suelo. Al parecer ese segundo es todo lo que el rubio necesitaba para llegar a mí y para cuando me percaté ya estaba siendo dejado sobre la cama de forma brusca. Revoté un poco contra el colchón, pero inmediatamente intenté levantarme de nuevo, cosa que no me dejó hacer al volver a posicionarse como antes.

\- Te atrapé. - gruñe de nuevo el ojirubí sonriendo con absoluta satisfacción.

\- ¡Maldita sea, suéltame! - le exijo de nuevo. Si no hubiera sido por el nuevo intruso en la habitación de seguro habría conseguido evadirlo un poco más… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me habría atrapado de todas formas, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda desquitar mi frustración en alguien más. Fulmino con la mirada al recién llegado, quien resulta ser un pelirrojo de ojos de igual color, quien nos miraba sin comprender la situación. Al notar mi mirada en él se rasca la nuca, nervioso y algo inquieto.

\- Emm… Bakubro ¿qué haces? - pregunta al rubio encima de mí. Yo alzo una ceja ante el nombre, girando mi mirada de nuevo al susodicho quien ni voltea a ver al contrario, sino que sigue con su mirada fija en mí.

\- Evitando que el idiota vuelva a levantarse. - responde como si fuera obvio. Me siento algo ofendido por el insulto, pero antes de poder rebatir el pelirrojo suelta una fuerte carcajada.

\- Bro… sé que quieres evitar que empeore su pierna, pero no creo que se sienta muy cómodo contigo aplastándole. - comenta después de lograr controlar su risa. Yo le miro sin comprender mientras que este solo me sonríe. El rubio suelta un bufido, pero no hace ningún movimiento para soltarme.

\- Si te comportas y prometes quedarte quieto, me quitaré de encima. - sé que dirige esas palabras hacia mí. No me hace ninguna gracia, pero decido ceder porque sinceramente me está comenzando a doler la pierna por tanto movimiento. Asiento y después de unos segundos evaluándome con la mirada se mueve para sentarse al borde de la cama, pero sin dejar de mirarme para asegurarse que cumplo con mi palabra.

Sin decir nada más acaricio suavemente mis muñecas las cuales tienen una leve marca roja por el fuerte agarre del rubio en ellas. Frunzo el ceño al notar que mi suposición del principio era cierta. El ojirubí no había usado ni la mitad de su fuerza la primera vez que me inmovilizó. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ante ello, sintiéndome aún más pequeño y débil que antes.

\- Bro… no deberías tratar a tu pareja de forma tan brusca. - amonesta el pelirrojo a su amigo. Bueno creo que son amigos, aunque podrían ser familia… por el color de ojos y la forma en que se dirige a él. Yo les miro curioso por esas palabras.

\- Haré lo que quiera. Es culpa suya por no obedecer. - gruñe el otro.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que no tengo por qué hacer lo que quieras! - exclamo enfadado. Importándome poco la mirada sorprendida y algo asustada que el pelirrojo me dirigía.

\- Hmp. Ladra lo que quieras que no tienes forma de salir de aquí. - comenta sonriendo burlonamente en mi dirección.

\- Eso te crees tú. Antes me tiro por una ventana a hacer lo que me ordenes. - declaro entre dientes. El rubio solo se ríe ante mi respuesta mientras que el pelirrojo ahora me mira con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

\- ¡Bro definitivamente es tu pareja! - grita entusiasmado al mismo tiempo en que da saltos en su sitio.

\- Interesante ¿verdad? - dice el rubio sonriendo de lado y en respuesta recibe un asentimiento rápido de cabeza.

\- ¿Podríais no ignorarme? ¿Y de qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué es eso de pareja? - exijo saber al ver que me están ignorando. Estos solo me miran con cierto brillo en sus orbes color rojo sangre y por un momento vuelvo a sentir miedo. Con todo lo sucedido casi olvido que estoy en presencia no de uno, sino de dos vampiros, uno de los cuales parece estar muy interesado en mantenerme en sus dominios. No puedo evitar preguntarme qué demonios será eso de pareja y cómo es que he tenido la mala suerte de verme envuelto en algo tan peligroso con un ser que claramente podría matarme sin sudar ni una gota. Si dios existe debe de estar riéndose de mí en este momento.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Jejejeje ¿qué tal? ¿Os va gustando? Espero que si / Si hay algo que no quede claro (por el tema de quién narra, el POV va cambiando según el cap. u por cualquier otra cosa) decídmelo e intentaré arreglarlo.**_

_**Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente (=^w^=)**_


	3. Perfect

_**En teoría no me tocaba actualizar, pero... no hará daño hacerlo unos días antes (; Además quiero darle las gracias a bianchixgokudera25 por tomarse unos minutos y dejarme un comentario en el antiguo cap. n.n realmente me hizo ilusión leerlo :D**_

* * *

Perfect

No sabía qué esperar del joven de cabello verde. Cuando le vio en el bosque todo embarrado maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, pensó que sería alguien interesante. Luego lo reconoció como a su pareja destinada y su interés aumentó. No sabía qué tipo de persona el destino había preparado para él, pero sabía que no sería alguien débil. A él no le atraía la gente que se rendía ante los hechos. Si no sabían luchar por sí mismos entonces no merecían su tiempo. Es por ello que su grupo social era tan reducido. Sus amigos podían ser unos idiotas a veces, bueno la mayoría del tiempo, pero eran decididos y no se rendían fácilmente. Lograron ganarse su respeto, hasta cierto punto, y era la razón por la cual vivían todos juntos en el estado que heredó de sus padres cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y decidieron que debía empezar a vivir por su cuenta mientras ellos recorrían el mundo.

La anciana doctora llevaba trabajando para su familia desde hacía siglos y no hubo ninguna queja cuando se decidió que ella sería la encargada de cuidar de su salud.

Él llevaba casi cien años viviendo en aquel lugar, defendiendo sus tierras y asegurándose de castigar a aquellos ilusos que, creyendo que por ser joven también sería débil, intentaban arrebatarle lo suyo. Durante todo ese tiempo sus amigos y él habían hecho un gran trabajo, pero eso también hacía que su vida fuese algo aburrida. Al contrario que con el pelirrojo y rubio quienes se tenían mutuamente y podían olvidar todo a su alrededor cuando se encontraban en compañía del otro, él no tenía a nadie que le hubiera llamado la atención. Mina y Sero también estaban solteros, pero tenían varios intereses que les mantenían entretenidos no como él. Cierto que le gustaba leer, pero después de días encerrado en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión todas las historias se volvían demasiado similares y le aburrían. Pasear pierde lo relajante cuando tienes que estar pendiente de que no haya intrusos alrededor y después de un rato debes dejar de entrenar por que el cuerpo se queja por el dolor de exigirse demasiado.

Así que la llegada del de ojos esmeralda era un cambio bienvenido. Al menos le ayudaría a quitarse el aburrimiento un par de días, o eso pensó al principio.

Después de que Chiyo terminara de revisarle y vestirle, le dejó volver a entrar a su propio cuarto para descansar. Se encontró con el adorable joven acurrucado en su cama y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Emocionado por tener a la persona destinada para él tan cerca. Sabía que era una reacción instintiva de su cuerpo, pero una parte de él se sentía molesto por no poder controlarse. Odiaba hacer las cosas guiado por su instinto, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Todos sabían que cuando se trataba de **la pareja** era mejor dejarse llevar.

Suspiró algo cansado y se dejó caer al lado del joven quien dormía plácidamente, ni si quiera imaginando que estaría reposando tranquila y despreocupadamente en los aposentos de un ser tan peligroso como lo era él. Sonrió levemente, pero ese gesto estaba repleto de maliciosidad pura, pensando en cómo reaccionaría el chico al despertar de su muy merecido sueño.

Sin más preámbulos se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre el mullido colchón. El contrario se movió levemente, acercándose a su persona, pero no se despertó simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro complacido entremedio de su sueño. Aquella acción le pareció curiosa, pero le restó importancia, más entretenido en rodear la cintura ajena con uno de sus brazos y apretar todo lo posible su pecho a la espalda del otro.

Enterró su rostro contra el cabello verdoso del chico y respiró profundamente el aroma natural que desprendía: era un olor reconfortante, una mezcla de jazmín y pino, pero con un toque picante que no lograba identificar. Una risita escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y a continuación se durmió siendo rodeado por ese maravilloso aroma.

Despertó temprano, lo cual acostumbraba a hacer, y bajó su mirada al chico entre sus brazos quien todavía dormía plácidamente, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se dedicó a observarle en silencio, esperando emocionado por su despertar. Estaba impaciente por ver la reacción del joven al comprender la situación en la cual se había visto envuelto, pero nada le preparó para lo que vino.

Fueron unos minutos más tarde que por fin le vio removerse. Le pareció tierna la forma en que se acurrucaba en sus sábanas y no pudo evitar reír levemente cuando se acercó a su propio cuerpo en busca de calor. Parecía un bebé gato y aquello hizo que su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez y su pecho se embargara de una sensación que identificó como orgullo, pues al parecer el joven de verdoso cabello se sentía cómodo en su compañía, o, mejor dicho, siendo rodeado y abrazado por él.

Ese tranquilo ambiente no duró mucho pues en cuanto hizo la pregunta que tanto plagaba su mente el contrario no tardó mucho en tensarse. Las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente después de eso, no que no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sino que no le vio caso en hacerlo pues le parecía todo realmente entretenido.

La actitud del joven, decidida a pesar de tener una desventaja tan clara y evidente, hizo que un escalofrío emocionado recorriera todo su cuerpo. El chico era fuerte. Tal vez no tanto físicamente, aunque había notado los músculos debajo de la ropa que portaba, la cual por cierto le quedaba grande y junto a sus suaves facciones daba una imagen tentadora y tierna a más no poder, sino más bien psicológicamente.

En los brillantes orbes esmeralda se veía con claridad la decisión de seguir adelante, incluso si su cuerpo le traicionaba y temblaba ligeramente, cosa que le excitaba de sobremanera. No había muchas personas que pudieran discutir con él y el joven encima suyo estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico. Aunque si era totalmente honesto su mente se encontraba más enfocada en esas cálidas y suaves piernas, en los ligeros temblores del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo, en el peso sobre su estómago decidido en no dejarle escapar, en esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes… hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no saltar encima suyo para devorarle entero. No era el momento, al menos no todavía.

Había mucho que considerar antes de ir más allá. Y por lo visto, primero tendría que lidiar con la testarudez del joven. La situación escaló rápidamente. No le sorprendía, después de todo, cada uno de los animales al sentirse acorralados eran embargados por la adrenalina para aumentar sus posibilidades de huida. El sobrevivir formaba parte de la naturaleza de los seres vivos.

Lo que no predijo fue que el chico lograra golpearle, por supuesto que no le causó el más mínimo daño, pero por lo inesperado del acto le dejó escapar. Sabía que no llegaría muy lejos, no con sus actuales heridas. Frunció el ceño al recordar el estado de la pierna derecha del joven y supo el verle que él también era consciente de ello. Con cuidado le observó, evaluando la mejor forma de acercarse sin causarle un gran daño al contrario. Si era muy descuidado, los instintos ajenos se despertarían, y al ser embargado por la adrenalina de seguro que no notaría el dolor hasta ser demasiado tarde. No quería hacerle daño, estaba grabado en lo más profundo de su ser el cuidar y proteger a esa persona especial, a la que le acompañaría en sus largos años de vida, y es por ello que tenía que ser precavido y esperar por una oportunidad.

Agradeció mentalmente al pelirrojo cuando este causó la situación que tanto había esperado. En el segundo que tomó al peliverde en ser consciente de lo que sucedía, ya era demasiado tarde. Él ya había conseguido atraparle y en su prisa por mantenerlo quieto ejerció demasiada presión en las muñecas ajenas. Fue consciente de ello cuando después de lograr que prometiera comportarse le vio acariciar suavemente las leves marcas rojas en ellas.

Sonrió levemente cuando su actitud salvaje siguió presente a pesar de que ahora que había dos de ellos en la habitación sus posibilidades de huir habían sido reducidas a la nada misma. El deleite que sintió ante sus palabras… no podía ni si quiera describirlo. El joven era alguien que no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente y su amor por los retos no era un secreto para sus conocidos por lo que se sintió encantado por toda la situación.

El de ojos esmeralda era perfecto. Era todo lo que podía haber deseado en una pareja. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y sintió la necesidad de lamerse los labios ante el prospecto de una pelea de orgullos entre ellos. Iba a lograr que el humano se sometiera a su persona. Después de todo… él nunca perdía una pelea. Ni si quiera si esta era con su propia pareja o, bueno, futura pareja.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El silencio era incómodo y tenso. Los tres ocupantes en la estancia se miraban entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se notaba el cambio de actitud en el joven quien ahora mismo parecía algo más asustado que minutos antes.

El pelirrojo quería decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, pero por el ceño fruncido en la cara de su mejor amigo supo que sería mejor si no habría la boca.

\- ¿Ya lo has entendido? - preguntó con clara seriedad en su grave voz. Nerviosamente, el joven sobre la cama se lamió los labios y apartó la mirada de ellos.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta. - murmuró el chico sin mirarles.

\- ¿Cuál de ellas? - inquirió de nuevo el rubio.

\- Te pregunté por qué me tenías aquí… supondré que tiene que ver con eso de ser tú pareja, pero aun así no me explicaste nada. - dijo entre dientes claramente enfadado por la falta de explicación por parte del joven de ojos rubís. Volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia ellos, clavándolos contra los del mencionado.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes de la palabra pareja? Creí que eras más inteligente Deku. – se burló y esas palabras hicieron al pelirrojo suspirar exasperado.

\- ¿En serio? Parece que quien tiene un problema aquí eres tú y no yo. – rebatió con los ojos brillando con salvajez.

\- ¿Yo tengo un problema? No es a mí a quien casi matan por salir a caminar cuando no debía. – escupió en su dirección.

\- Si tanto te molesta debiste dejarme ahí, pero no. Por alguna estúpida razón que ni siquiera eres capaz de explicarme, decidiste meterte en algo que no te concernía y encima tienes la cara de restregarme tu ayuda… una que ni siquiera pedí. – dijo entre dientes el ojiverde.

Sabiendo que su amigo no era particularmente bueno en todo lo concerniente a la comunicación y los sentimientos, cosa clara después de ver el intercambio de palabras entre ambos, el pelirrojo quiso intervenir, pero por la fulminante mirada que recibió volvió a dar un paso atrás con sus intenciones. Le vio rascarse la nuca algo incómodo, e inseguro, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero él le conocía demasiado bien. No por nada eran amigos desde hace décadas.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera pronunciar otra palabra un rayo amarillo corrió cruzando el cuarto hacia el peliverde. Un joven que reconocieron enseguida saltó sobre el colchón sin el más mínimo reparo en lo tenso del ambiente.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces pikachu? - gruñó un cabreado Bakugo mirando con dagas en los ojos al recién llegado.

\- Como Eiji no volvió pensé que le habrías matado o algo por meterse donde no debía, así que vine a rescatarlo de un rubio inmaduro con problemas de autocontrol. - respondió sonriendo divertido.

\- ¿Ooohh? Tal vez debería empezar por ti entonces. – amenazó, un aura negra rodeándole por completo. El más bajo ni se inmutó y giró su rostro hacia el humano quien les miraba sorprendido y bastante confundido.

\- ¡Buenas! Me llamo Kaminari Denki y el pelirrojo de ahí es mi pareja, Kirishima Eijirou. Siento que tengas que lidiar con Baku… como verás tiene problemas con su temperamento, pero tranquilo: ladra mucho, pero no muerde… bueno excepto cuando sí debe morder, ya me entiendes. – comenta soltando una risita divertida.

\- Denki…- advirtió su novio viendo como el aura oscura era aún más prominente y se extendía más por la habitación.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestionó, ignorando las palabras de su pareja, mirando los orbes esmeraldas del otro.

\- Izuku… Midoriya Izuku. – respondió riendo levemente, cosa que sorprendió a los dos que llevaban en su compañía más tiempo.

\- ¿Midori? ¿Es por tu cabello? – preguntó curioso el rubio sin percatarse de la sorpresa en los rostros de los otros dos.

\- Mmm… no creo. Los apellidos no se escogen así. – comentó él, pensativo, pero con una sonrisa entretenida en la cara.

\- Si, supongo que eso es cierto…- murmuró para sí el de ojos ámbar. – Por cierto… ¿Por qué tanto grito? Se oía desde las escaleras al otro lado del pasillo. - curioseó de nuevo.

\- ¡Ah! Sobre eso…- habló tímidamente el chico, sus mejillas sonrojándose. Paró para fulminar con la mirada al rubio todavía de pie, quien observaba el intercambio entre ellos sin decir nada, claramente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud en el de cabello verde. - Fue culpa suya. – acusó sin apartar la mirada.

\- Déjame adivinar… empezó a hacer demandas sin sentido en vez de explicar las cosas como una persona con la más mínima idea de lo que es normal haría. – sugirió el ojiámbar y recibió un asentimiento en respuesta.

\- Odio que me den órdenes sin explicarme el por qué primero. – aclaró el humano después de suspirar.

\- Baku, eres idiota. – dijo en dirección al mencionado quien gruñó enfadado. – Vale, pregunta lo que quieras que responderé lo mejor que pueda. – se dirigió al peliverde.

\- Mmm… solo quiero saber por qué demonios estoy aquí. Esos dos comenzaron a decir algo sobre ser la pareja de...- paró para mirar de nuevo al joven rubio. Frunciendo el ceño continuó. - ¿Baku?... el rubio insufrible de ahí. – terminó señalando al mencionado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ni si quiera se presentó? – habló entre dientes el ojiámbar mirando reprobatoriamente al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- No preguntó. – dijo con simpleza el aludido como si todo aquello no fuese con él.

\- Hombre, si te despiertas después de ser atacado por algunos de los nuestros, en la cama de uno junto al dueño del mencionado anteriormente mueble… lo normal es mostrar algo de cortesía y ofrecer el nombre. No sé, llámame raro, pero de seguro que nadie se sentiría cómodo en ese tipo de situación. Lo mínimo es intentar llevar la situación lo mejor posible, pero qué iba a saber un rubio explosivo con cero habilidades comunicativas sobre ello. – habló con la voz repleta de sarcasmo. Logró esquivar por los pelos un jarrón que fue lanzado por el susodicho rubio hacia su cabeza, el cual terminó estrellándose contra la pared del fondo haciéndose añicos en el proceso.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – gruñó el ojirubí. Habría sacado a patadas al otro rubio de su habitación sino fuese porque el pelirrojo lo mantenía bien sujeto por el torso, además que la reacción del de ojos esmeralda había sido mucho mejor ante la proximidad suya que de la propia. Cosa que le cabreaba aún más. Él era su pareja. Debería de sentirse cómodo con su cercanía no con la de alguien más, mucho menos si dicho alguien ya tenía pareja propia.

\- Bro… sabes que Denki tiene cierta razón en eso…- comentó conciliadoramente desde detrás suyo.

\- Si no quieres que te mate, más te vale cerrar el pico, pelo pincho. – amenazó con una voz más calmada de lo usual lo cual tuvo como reacción un escalofrío recorriendo el cuerpo de los demás presentes en el lugar. Un gritón Bakugo era algo normal, pero un amenazante Bakugo quien habla tranquilamente… eso era definitivamente mil veces más aterrador.

Instintivamente los dos sobre la cama se acercaron hasta que sus brazos se rozaron. Se miraron levemente por la coincidencia, pero entonces sus ojos brillaron con comprensión. El rubio rió fuertemente, sobresaltando a los dos de pie, y saltó a abrazar al peliverde quien cayó hacia atrás en el colchón por lo repentino del acto. Para estupefacción del ojirubí este no intentó huir, sino que una despreocupada risa escapó de sus labios. Incluso parecía aliviado por algo que no podían comprender.

El sonido estremeció su cuerpo, encantándole el haber podido ser testigo de tan dulce y maravilloso acto. Aunque una parte de él estaba a rabiar por no haber sido su persona la que logró esa reacción, pero por el momento decidió no hacer nada estúpido que hiciera al más bajo parar.

\- Esto es…- murmuró contra el pelo del rubio. Este rio un poco más y se levantó un poco para verle a la cara.

\- Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te Increíble. – finalizó la frase por él. Resaltando cada una de las sílabas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El contrario solo rió y asintió levemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un momento para suspirar más relajado.

No pasó mucho tiempo así, para desagrado de ambos, pues el rubio fue sacado de encima suyo por un claramente molesto pelirrojo quien mantuvo el cuerpo ajeno pegado a su lado. El peliverde vio sorprendido como solo necesitaba un brazo para mantener al ojiámbar alzado, quien a su vez rodeó el cuerpo del contrario lo mejor que pudo.

\- No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sucede aquí, pero no me gusta. – gruñó mirando a su novio a los ojos. Este se removió un poco incómodo, no le gustaba enfadar a su pareja, pues este siempre era tan amable y animado que cuando sacabas su lado malo, era algo atemorizante.

\- Eiji… - susurró nerviosamente contra el cuello de su novio quien pareció relajarse considerablemente por el solo hecho de tenerle en sus brazos.

Desvió su mirada hacia unos rojizos orbes que le atravesaban como dagas. Era una mirada tan inquisidora, repleta de exigencias por una explicación… Su cuerpo se tensó y de nuevo sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente. Quiso apartar la vista, dejar de sentir aquello tan extraño, pero no podía. Era como si con solo tener la mirada del contrario sobre su cuerpo su corazón ya tuviera suficiente para bailar de emoción. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para intentar tranquilizarse y volvió a mirar hacia la pareja quienes parecían tan en sintonía que sintió un deje de celos.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la presentación que había hecho el rubio de ambos. Él había dicho que el pelirrojo era su pareja… y antes este había comentado que él mismo era la pareja del ojirubí…lo que significaba que ser la pareja era en ¿¡ese sentido!?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y un enorme sonrojo se apoderó no solo de sus mejillas sino también de su cuello y orejas. Miró de nuevo al rubio y por la sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa que adornaba su cara… supo que había supuesto bien.

\- ¡No saldré con un vampiro! – exclamó de repente, sentándose de golpe en la cama y sacando de su mundo a la pareja quienes le miraron confundidos por su estallido.

\- Eso ya lo veremos Deku. – susurraron directamente contra su oído. Él soltó un leve chillido por la sorpresa y miró la arrogante cara del que se consideraba su futuro… ¿novio? Eso daba igual. Lo importante es que no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. O al menos eso se juró a sí mismo a la vez en que tapaba su enrojecida cara con ambas manos y gruñía levemente.

"_Dios… ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?_" pensó para sí, un gemido quedo escapó de su boca cuando sintió el cálido aliento del rubio sobre su nuca.

\- Eso ya lo veremos…- le oyó decir de nuevo en clara promesa.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto (=^w^=)**_


	4. This is so much

_**Buenos días n.n aquí dejo el cap. 4. ¿Qué pasará entre nuestro querido par?**_

* * *

**This is so much…**

Después de la clara promesa o, más bien, declaración de guerra del rubio. Fui arrastrado hasta el primer piso, hacia, concretamente, el enorme comedor del lugar. Me maravilló la decoración tanto de los pasillos como de aquella estancia en particular. Finas telas decoraban las paredes junto a enormes y bellos cuadros; candelabros de plata reposaban sobre la gran mesa de caoba acompañados de algunos jarrones adornados de varios arreglos florales que me dejaron sin aliento ante su belleza; dos grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del sol y se podía observar a través de ellos el espléndido paisaje, repleto de árboles, el cielo y el jardín que era simplemente maravilloso. Aquello llamó mi atención. ¿No se supone que los vampiros no pueden exponerse a la luz del sol? Miré mejor a mi alrededor y los tres jóvenes que me acompañaban… ¿se puede decir jóvenes cuando sé que su apariencia externa y edad no coinciden para nada?... bueno, el caso es que ellos parecían estar completamente bien.

Sintiendo mi mirada el ojirubí giró a verme, sonrisa ladeada ya colocada en su cara… ¡cómo quiero borrársela! A ser posible con mis labios… ¡NO! ¡Para! ¡Hay que alejar ese tipo de pensamientos! Frunzo el ceño en respuesta a su fija mirada en mí, intentando ignorar con todas mis fuerzas la reacción tan vergonzosa de mi cuerpo ante ella. Estúpidas piernas. ¡Dejad de temblar!

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie todo el día o vas a sentarte? - preguntó el rubio, haciéndome saltar por la sorpresa de oírle justo sobre mi oído. Solté un pequeño chillido, debo de reconocer que para nada masculino, y me alejé lo más que pude de él. Su sonrisa solo aumentó ante mi reacción cosa que me hizo hacer un puchero enojado. Se nota claramente que el contrario está disfrutando de mi forma de actuar ante su persona y odio que me vea como un juguete con el que puede divertirse un rato.

Le giro la cabeza y me cruzo de brazos en señal que no tengo la mas mínima intención de responderle, pero es en ese momento que Denki salta sobre mi y me arrastra hasta una de las sillas.

\- ¡Midori, siéntate aquí! - exclama al mismo tiempo en que me deja caer sobre la silla, una realmente cómoda y bella, el terciopelo rojo realmente queda espectacular con el color chocolate de la madera.

\- ¿Eres así de animado siempre o solo es que hoy te dio un subidón de azúcar? - piqué divertido cosa que le hizo hacer un puchero. Reí levemente pues de cierta forma los dos nos parecíamos mucho.

\- ¡Woah woah woah! - escucho un grito desde la puerta y al girar hacia allí veo a una pelirosa de ojos negros señalar acusadoramente al rubio sentado a mi lado. - ¡¿Por qué Denki se lleva tan bien con él?! - demandó saber mirando al resto de los presentes.

\- Quien sabe... por alguna razón parecen llevarse de maravilla. - gruñó el pelirrojo. Contrario a lo que pensé al verle la primera vez, creo que al haber pasado tanto tiempo con ese amargado ojirubí se le debe de haber pegado parte de su actitud, sobretodo por que antes parecía bastante amable y animado. No se si es por mi o simplemente es que el chico es así de celoso. Miro de reojo al mencionado rubio quien me mira con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y es entonces que comprendo lo que sucede.

Al parecer hay algo que no le ha confesado a su novio y eso le está incomodando. Comprendo muy bien como se siente por que yo soy igual. Sinceramente no es algo que me gusta hablar con cualquiera o, más bien, nadie. Nunca he encontrado a alguien con quien pudiera ser completamente sincero y, de alguna forma, a Denki le pasa lo mismo. O al menos en cierta medida, por que al ver como mira al pelirrojo puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que él si que quiere confesárselo todo, pero está asustado. No quiere que le miren de forma distinta a la que está acostumbrado, de seguro por algo que sucedió en el pasado, y yo suspiro ante la situación en la cual me he visto envuelto sin quererlo.

\- Ha sido el único amable conmigo. - respondo simplemente con una leve sonrisa. Me hubiese gustado cogerle de la mano para calmarle mejor, pero con dos pares de ojos rojizos analizando todos nuestro movimientos, sé que solo habría empeorado la situación.

\- ¿Eh? De Baku no me sorprende, pero... ¿Kiri, hiciste algo malo? - le preguntó acusadoramente al pelirrojo quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡No hice nada lo juro! - defendió rascándose la nuca nervioso.

\- No hizo nada. - aseguré mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Aunque me hubiese gustado que me explicaran las cosas de forma normal. - murmuré entre dientes no queriendo que nadie me oyera, pero al parecer subestimé sus sentidos por que todos me miraron de nuevo inquisidoramente.

\- ¡Bakugo! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - le gritó furiosa y para mi sorpresa este solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. No se si este hombre no tiene miedo de nada o simplemente es así de confiado. Por lo poco que he visto, está claro que es fuerte, pero no sabía que fuese como para estar tan calmado ante una acusación tal clara como esa.

\- Mina no te preocupes. Ya sabes como es Baku, siempre hace las cosas a su manera. - habló conciliadoramente Denki. Ella solo suspiró para luego acercarse y dejarse caer pesadamente en una de las sillas, justo a mi lado izquierdo. Observé mejor la mesa y al lado de Denki estaba Kirishima, al lado de este estaba ¿Bakugo?, tengo que preguntarle su nombre por que esto me está empezando a frustrar, dejándole justo enfrente de mi persona. A su derecha quedaba un asiento libre cosa que miré curiosamente.

\- Sero está acabando sus rondas y vendrá un poco más tarde. - dijo la chica, Mina según dijo anteriormente Denki. - Ashido Mina. - se presentó al notar mi mirada en ella.

\- Midoriya Izuku. - respondí sonriéndole algo sonrojado. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres y en cierta forma me ponen muy nervioso e incómodo. Ella parece muy lanzada y decidida cosa que me hace temblar ligeramente ante su entusiasmada mirada. Parece que sus ojos estén brillando de emoción, no se por qué siento que no quiero saber la razón detrás de ese sentimiento.

\- Así que... eres la pareja de Baku...- susurró ella. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo ante ello e inevitablemente fruncí el ceño.

\- No. - negué rotundamente la acusación, por que para mi eso era. No es algo que haya decidido por mi cuenta y no pienso aceptar la situación tan fácilmente. Si no quiero hacerlo no lo haré es así de fácil y sencillo.

\- ¿No? - cuestionó ella sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud. Yo solo negué con la cabeza a la vez en que me cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no podías escapar de esto. - habló claramente irritado el rubio en cuestión.

\- Y yo te dije que antes saltaría por una ventana. - gruñí fulminándolo con la mirada. Sigo sin entender mi hostilidad hacia el rubio... tal vez no nos hayamos conocido en la mejor de las situaciones, y puede que su actitud no sea la mejor, pero... de todas formas me salvó ¿no? Entonces no comprendo por que tengo la necesidad de actuar así. Es como si muy profundo en mi ser quiera probarle algo al que está enfrente de mi. Eso me pone nervioso, pero decido apartarlo de mi mente por el momento.

Seguimos así no se por cuanto tiempo, a mi me parecieron siglos, cosa que claramente no fueron. Su mirada chocaba con la mía con igual de decisión y testarudez que esperaba tuvieran mis esmeraldas. El silencio diría que se hizo incómodo para todos los presentes, excepto a nosotros dos. Me encontraba tan cautivado por sus rubís que salté ligeramente en mi sitio cuando la joven a mi lado rió escandalosamente.

\- Sip. Es la pareja de Baku. - logró decir luego de unos minutos en los que intentaba recuperar el aire por su estallido.

\- ¿Por qué todos decís lo mismo? - quise saber haciendo un puchero, por consiguiente terminando mi batalla de miradas con el rubio, quien pareció satisfecho al ganar cuando yo desvié los ojos primero.

\- Por que sois igual de testarudos. Se nota a leguas que ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer y todos sabíamos que a Baku no le gustan las personas débiles y maleables, por lo que su pareja tenía que saber cómo darle pelea. - explicó sonriendo ampliamente en nuestra dirección. Al hablar del ojirubí sus ojos brillaron con cierta ternura y no pude evitar voltear a mirarle de nuevo. No entendía por que todos ellos hablaban de él con tanta dulzura, pues noté como antes tanto Kirishima como Denki hacían lo mismo.

Tal vez estoy tan enfocado en lo malo que no soy capaz de ver lo bueno... Reconozco que siempre he sido de los que piensa demasiado en cada pequeño detalle. No saber qué podría pasar a continuación me pone ansioso. Es por ello que tengo la manía de analizar todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Muchos en la ciudad decían que mi vida debía de ser un infierno por sacar de proporción cada pequeña cosa que se cruzara en mi camino.

Suspiro cansado de pensar en ello. Se mejor que nadie lo malo que es para mi salud el sobre-analizar tanto las cosas. Hay muchas ocasiones en las cuales no soy capaz de irme a dormir hasta que no he acabado con mis cavilaciones, las cuales por cierto escribo en libretas. Me avergüenza reconocer que tengo dos estanterías llenas de todo tipo de información, desde análisis sobre la gente que conozco hasta de todos los efectos secundarios que una planta puede ocasionar en el cuerpo humano.

Esto último me ha sido muy útil a la hora de ayudar a todo tipo de personas enfermas. Siempre he querido ayudar a los demás y ser herborista es algo que necesita mucho tiempo y dedicación. Seré joven, pero me enorgullezco de ser uno de los mejores en la ciudad. Y en algunas otras, no por nada he viajado durante los últimos tres años, para seguir estudiando.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta volvió a llegar a mis oídos. Giré de nuevo hacia allí y abrí los ojos de sobremanera al reconocer a la mujer de pequeña estatura que me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Yo me levanté de golpe, sorprendiendo a los demás comensales de la mesa, y corrí hacia ella.

\- Chiyo-san. - dije emocionado de volver a verla. La última vez fue hace un año en una ciudad bastante alejada de aquí. Durante días estuvo lloviendo sin parar, la tormenta era tan fuerte y salvaje que varios puentes quedaron destrozados por el desbordamiento del río. Muchas personas se vieron afectadas por ello, muchos heridos fueron arrastrados por la torrencial agua.

No había muchos médicos y herboristas en la ciudad, pero los pocos que éramos hicimos todo lo posible. Entre ellos estaba esa mujer quien me enseñó muchísimo en el poco tiempo que pudimos pasar uno junto al otro.

\- Midori... me alegra verte en una mejor situación que la última vez. - comentó ella con esa voz tan maternal que me recordaba a mi maravillosa y difunta progenitora.

\- Si... esta vez solo yo resulté herido. - comenté divertido cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño y golpearme con el bastón que siempre llevaba.

\- Jovencito... deberías cuidarte más y no meterte en tantos problemas. - amonestó suspirando al saber que por mucho que me riñera, no podía dejar de ser como soy. Alguien que saltará a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite. Eso lo comprobó cuando me lancé al agua sin importarme nada más que salvar a aquella niña que se ahogaba. Logré sacarla, pero mi brazo derecho quedó destrozado por culpa de las rocas que sin misericordia alguna, azotaron mi cuerpo con fuerza. Las cicatrices de ese día no desaparecerán al igual que los recuerdos.

Inconscientemente acaricio dicho brazo por encima de la ropa que llevo puesta, la cual sigue siendo demasiado grande para mi pequeño cuerpo, pero decidí que era mejor eso a ir desnudo. Ella observó atentamente mi acción y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de mi, indicándome que me agachara. Yo hice lo pedido, arrodillándome en el suelo para quedar a su altura y ella me acarició mis revoltosos cabellos verdes con cariño.

\- Eres fuerte pequeño... - susurró de tal forma que sentí mis ojos humedecerse, pero me negaba a llorar como un niño pequeño, sobretodo por que todavía podía sentir esa mirada rojiza sobre mi persona.

\- Emmm... me he perdido. - oí a Denki decir desde la mesa. Reí ante ello sin poder contenerlo. Disimuladamente sequé mis lágrimas con la mano izquierda y giré a verle con una sonrisa en mi rostro y un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

\- Este maravilloso joven y yo nos conocimos hace un año, cuando viajé a otra ciudad por pedido de un conocido. Antes de llegar a mi destino ocurrió un accidente en donde me estaba hospedando un par de días y su ayuda fue muy importante. - explicó ella sin dar muchos detalles. Comprendí que no deseaba ser muy explícita pues la situación no fue para nada bella. Los llantos, gritos y súplicas seguían plagando mis sueños. La culpa de no haber podido hacer más todavía me perseguía, pero es por ello que seguiría estudiando, mejorando mis habilidades para que no volviera a suceder lo mismo. La próxima vez, sería capaz de salvar a muchas más personas.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con las cicatrices en tu cuerpo? - cuestionó la única joven del lugar. Yo me tensé de sobremanera ante la pregunta. Sin saber porqué mi vista se desvió hacia el de ojos rubís quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido, claramente no le gustaba esa nueva información que acababa de obtener. Me sentí cohibido de nuevo y, sin darme cuenta, volví a acariciar dichas cicatrices en mi brazo. Era un hábito que adquirí después de mirarlas todos los días, cuando me sentía nervioso por algo al verlas recordaba que las cosas podían ir mejor.

\- Lo siento... Chiyo-san me pidió ayuda para cambiarte anoche y... bueno... ¡no debí mencionarlo, lo siento! - se apresuró a decir al notar mi reacción. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, todavía algo nervioso, y suspiré a la vez en que volvía a sentarme en el lugar que ocupaba con anterioridad.

\- Da igual... no te preocupes por eso. - consigo decir en un susurro. Sin mencionar palabra alguna procedemos a desayunar. Si soy completamente honesto, no siento mucho apetito, pero se que si no como algo Chiyo-san me regañará por ello. Minutos después aparece por la puerta un moreno quien mira la escena nerviosamente. Es evidente que el aire pesado no es solo imaginación mía.

\- Emm... buenos días. - saludó tentativamente. - Lo siento, tardé más de lo que pensé en terminar las rondas. - se disculpó acercándose al único lugar libre en la mesa, entre la pelirosa y el rubio. Chiyo-san comía tranquilamente en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana mientras tomaba sorbos de su té y observada el jardín. Parecía algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos y nadie se atrevió a sacarla de ellos.

El recién llegado, supongo que es Sero, fue recibido con sonrisas nerviosas y un gruñido del hombre delante de mi, pero no preguntó nada, solo me miró curiosamente. Yo asentí como saludo y él pareció satisfecho por el momento. No fue mucho después que terminé con mis alimentos y después de meditarlo un poco, me levanté lentamente. Asentí en despedida y caminé hacia la puerta. Se notaba por su cara que el ojirubí quería decirme algo, pero fue detenido por Kirishima quien le fulminó con la mirada.

Denki por su parte también se levantó y caminó hacia mi, con paso inseguro. Yo solo le sonreí y ese gesto pareció tranquilizarle por que se apresuró hasta llegar a mi lado. No me apetece estar solo, a pesar de que siento que mi cabeza estallará por todo lo sucedido ese día, y eso que solo eran las 10 de la mañana, y claramente él quiere hablar. Sé que está pasando por su cabeza y no puedo negarme a prestarle un oído si es lo que necesita.

Sin decir nada más salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto que ocupé la noche anterior. Me dejo caer pesadamente sobre el mullido colchón y respiro profundamente el aroma sobre la almohada. Es electrizante. Una mezcla de menta y especias que le daba un toque explosivo, pero con cierta suavidad. Ese olor logró tranquilizar mis nervios, pero mi corazón aceleró sus latidos. Por alguna razón, sabía que ese aroma que me estaba rodeando pertenecía al joven rubio con el que había compartido cama la noche anterior y, una parte de mi se sentía avergonzado y ultrajado, pero otra se sentía delirante de excitación y emoción.

Suspiré cansado y me di la vuelta hasta quedar con la cara hacia el techo.

\- Esto es demasiado...- murmuré comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo.

…Continuará…

* * *

**_El siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Denki, pues nos explicará algunas cositas de él y su relación con Eiji y Katsuki n.n_**


	5. Comfort

_**Pues aquí el cap. 5 n.n como dije en el anterior es el Pov. de Denki**_

* * *

Comfort

Siempre me he sentido algo inseguro. Mis habilidades parecen no estar a la altura de aquellos que me rodean y cada vez que veía a los demás progresar mientras yo me quedaba estancado, solo empeoraba mi confianza en mi mismo.

La academia era tan malditamente difícil. No solo los entrenamientos me mataban sino que tampoco soy muy inteligente que digamos. Cada día se me hacía eterno y lo único que deseaba era que todo se acabara. Vivía mi vida como si fuese una película borrosa, moviéndome por instinto en una rutina que parecía no tener fin.

Todo cambió cuando conocí a Eiji. Mi cuerpo tembló y recuerdo que mis piernas fallaron por lo que casi caí al suelo, pero él me sujetó por la cintura a tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Él debió sentirlo también por que me miró completamente sorprendido. Rápidamente su expresión cambió a una sonrisa extasiada.

\- Hola. Me llamo Kirishima Eijirou. - se presentó animadamente sin soltarme en lo más mínimo.

\- Kaminari Denki. - susurré algo cohibido. Me había considerado una persona extrovertida hasta el momento en que todo se complicó y mi autoestima fue bajando. Ahora se me hacía muy difícil el tratar con los demás y el hecho de no saber por que mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, me hacía sentir todavía más nervioso y ansioso.

Él pareció querer decir algo, pero una voz le interrumpió.

\- ¡Oye pelo pincho! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde imbécil! - gritó. La voz venía de detrás de mi por lo que giré a ver a quién le pertenecía. Temblé al reconocer al chico rubio de ojos rubís que nos miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada que me daba pavor. Todos conocían al mejor alumno de la academia, Bakugo Katsuki, quien a pesar de sus buenas calificaciones y habilidades físicas y mágicas, tenía un comportamiento de los mil demonios.

Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con él en un buen día, mucho menos si este se encontraba de mal humor. Miré nerviosamente al pelirrojo quien seguía rodeando mi cintura y este solo sonreía despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Hey Bakubro! Lo siento ya voy. - se disculpó y procedió a soltarme. Solté un suspiro entre aliviado y decepcionado. No quiero saber por qué estoy reaccionando así ante la presencia del pelirrojo, es algo que me asusta la verdad.

Tan solo di dos pasos para alejarme de ellos que el de ojos escarlata me agarró del brazo para detenerme.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte Denki... y me encantaría si almorzaras conmigo hoy. - pidió con tal sinceridad en la voz que solo pude asentir. Él sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo hacia su amigo despidiéndose con la mano de mi. Inconscientemente hice lo mismo, aunque más reservadamente.

Cuando el par por fin desaparecieron de mi vista me dejé caer pesadamente al suelo. Mis rodillas no aguantaban más de lo temblorosas que se encontraban y mi respiración era más agitada de lo habitual. No comprendía lo que acababa de suceder ni mi reacción ante ello.

Quise ignorar lo ocurrido, pero el pelirrojo fue a buscarme cuando toco la campana que indicaba el descanso. No se como averiguó en qué clase estaba, pero me encontraba tan sorprendido que ni intenté soltarme de su agarre cuando comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el comedor.

Recuerdo que vagamente respondí cuando me preguntó qué quería comer y entonces se marchó dejándome en la misma mesa que ese demonio rubio. Este parecía inusualmente divertido y, estaba claro que su humor tenía que ver conmigo y mi reacción. De alguna forma aquella situación se volvió recurrente hasta que llegó el punto en que Kirishima no tenía ni que ir a buscarme, yo solo me dirigía hacia allí.

No puedo decir que fuese malo, más bien era extraño, pero fue para bien. Necesitaba un cambio y conocer a ese par fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Bakugo comenzó a ayudarme con mis estudios al igual que hacía con Kirishima y poco a poco empecé a ver una mejoría.

Mis habilidades seguían siendo bastante mediocres, sobretodo si me comparaba con ellos dos, pero no me sentí desanimado como anteriormente sucedía. Se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras cuando ambos me aconsejaban en cómo mejorar, en caso de Bakugo lo hacía gritando, pero ya estaba acostumbrando a su actitud hacia todos los demás.

Fueron unos meses después que descubrí algo que casi me hizo volver al principio. La razón de por qué me costaba más que a los demás el usar mis poderes. El por qué daba igual que entrenara sin descanso, mi músculos no se desarrollaban igual. Entre en pánico cuando Chiyo-san, la doctora de la academia, me explicó lo que sucedía.

Durante días después de mi conversación con ella evité juntarme con ellos dos. Estaba asustado de que me miraban diferente si se enteraban de todo. Por aquel entonces Mina y Sero también se habían unido al grupo. Ella me encaró unos días más tarde, pero yo solo huí sin darle ninguna explicación.

Fueron las peores dos semanas de mi vida. Sabía que no podría evitar la realidad para siempre y eso lo comprendí cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre mi nada más verme en el pasillo. Ese día sentí verdadero terror cuando me miró a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar. No recuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que me dijo, él estaba enfadado y yo asustado, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el ser rodeado por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos.

Me sentí reconfortado con solo ese acto. Reconocí de inmediato el aroma de Kirishima y a pesar de que mi mente gritaba que saliera corriendo, mi cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- Denki... no se si hice algo y es por eso que ya no quieres estar cerca nuestro... si es así lo siento... realmente lo siento... pero por favor deja de evitarnos... deja de evitarme. - su derrotada voz hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. No era mi intención el hacer sentir de esa forma al pelirrojo.

Le abracé con fuerza y apreté mi rostro contra su pecho. Mis lágrimas estaban empapando su camiseta, pero a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo pues enterró su cara en mi cabello y aspiró profundamente.

\- No hiciste nada malo Eiji... - susurré cansado y triste. Él se tensó levemente, seguro que sorprendido por oírme usar su nombre por primera vez, pero pronto se relajó. - Fue culpa mía... no tiene nada que ver contigo... - me excusé apenado por mi comportamiento. Él cogió mis mejillas con sus manos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

\- ¿No me odias? - preguntó débilmente y lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza. - Bien... si necesitabas tiempo para pensar podrías habérnoslo dicho... no importa qué sea lo que te estaba preocupando... siempre estaremos ahí para ti...- aseguró con tal convicción en la voz que sentí que lloraría con más fuerza.

\- Si... lo siento...- me disculpé con voz queda y entrecortada por el llanto. - Gracias Eiji... - sonreí entre lágrimas y lo siguiente que supe fue que unos cálidos labios se habían apoderado de los míos. Un enorme sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, cuello y orejas, pero no le aparté. Mis manos se aferraron más fuerte sobre su espalda, arrugando aún más su camiseta. Fueron apenas unos segundos y él se separó rápidamente de mi, los ojos brillando con pánico evidente en ellos.

\- Lo si-siento... est-estabas tan lindo que... no quería que... lo si-siento Denki yo... - comenzó a tartamudear completamente nervioso y sonrojado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Kirishima era todo lo que siempre había deseado en una pareja y comprendí que era por eso que mi cuerpo reaccionaba siempre cuando él estaba cerca. Reí sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiéndole dado que se calló para verme preocupado. Yo le sonreí ampliamente y le besé de nuevo.

\- Tu también me gustas Eiji... - susurré algo avergonzado por mi confesión. Él me miró estupefacto para a continuación sonreír extasiado. Me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y rió sin controlarse. Oí de fondo a Bakugo bufar molesto por nuestro actuar, pero pude ver como sonreía casi imperceptiblemente.

Desde entonces mi vida mejoró como nunca imaginé que lo haría. Han pasado más de setenta años desde que nos graduamos y comenzamos a vivir todos juntos y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos pasados juntos.

Bueno... excepto que nunca llegué a explicarle a Eiji la razón por la que comencé a evitarlos. Él nunca me presionó y creo que en algún punto simplemente lo olvidó, pero yo no. Es algo que nunca podría borrarse de mi mente pues tengo que vivir con ello. Me avergüenza reconocer que aún a pesar de todo el tiempo juntos, de saber que Eiji no me dejaría por nada del mundo... sigo asustado. No puedo evitarlo, es como si ese miedo se hubiera instalado en mi ser como un parásito y no hubiera forma de sacarlo.

Pensé que ese secreto me lo llevaría a la tumba, pero entonces apareció él. La pareja de ese rubio explosivo que se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Cuando le vi y después de hablar un poco con él... lo supe. Era igual que yo. Una sensación de alivio me embargó por completo y sin quererlo ni poderlo evitar me lancé a abrazarle.

Se que ahora Eiji está molesto por mi actuar. No entiende mi confianza con el chico de cabello verde y sé que es mi culpa. Se que debería de haber hablado con él hace mucho, pero una parte de mi no se sentía lista. Algo me decía que todavía no era el momento indicado... y tenía razón. El que Midori haya aparecido en mi vida me hace sentir seguro. Confortable en mi propia piel como hace mucho que no me sentía. No desde que comprendí que Eiji era mi pareja destinada.

Le veo tumbado boca arriba completamente cansado y abrumado por la situación en la cual se ha visto envuelto. No quiero presionarle por lo que decido dejarme caer en el colchón al igual que él. Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos, pero es confortable. Su presencia me tranquiliza como si fuéramos familia, como si el lazo que nos une fuera irrompible.

Él gira hasta quedarse de lado mirándome y yo hago lo mismo con una sonrisa adornando mis facciones, acción que Midori devuelve.

\- Esto es demasiado... - susurra de nuevo como minutos antes. Yo asiento comprendiendo su sentir. - Es raro... todo lo que ha pasado... pero me gusta haberte conocido. - admite y por el brillo de sus ojos sé que no miente.

\- Yo igual... siempre creí que nunca encontraría alguien como yo, pero... aquí estás... - digo en la misma voz floja que él.

\- Si... pero ahora tendrás que hablar con él... - dice mirándome preocupado.

\- Lo se... llevo mucho ocultándoselo a Eiji... no me malinterpretes, le quiero y confío en él con mi vida, pero... - intento explicarme, pero siento un nudo en mi garganta que me impide seguir.

\- Esto es diferente... es algo que cambiará toda tu vida y te asusta... incluso si has tenido mucho tiempo para aceptarlo... sigue siendo algo difícil de lidiar. - finaliza él y yo solo asiento.

A pesar del tiempo juntos sigo estando asustado... me siento tan patético.

\- No es así. - exclama Midori mirándome seriamente. Es como si con esos ojos pudiera ver a través de mi y de mis absurdos pensamientos. - Denki... está bien estar asustado. No entiendo mucho de vampiros y... sinceramente hay mucho que me encantaría saber para poder ayudarte mejor... pero si que tengo clara una cosa. - habla sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. - La forma en que ambos os miráis hace que sienta celos. Es como si todo lo demás desapareciera cuando juntáis miradas. Es como si... pudierais hablar con vuestras almas. No se si eso es lo que significa tener pareja o es cosa vuestra, pero estoy convencido que... lo vuestro es genuino. Kirishima te escuchará y estará ahí para ti, sea lo que sea que te preocupe.- aseguró y en ese momento recordé las palabras de mi pelirrojo hace mucho tiempo. "_Sea lo que sea que te preocupe... siempre estaremos ahí para ti._" mis ojos se inundaron de esas gotas saladas que resbalaron por mi rostro sin permiso.

Hacía mucho de aquello y recién ahora lo recordaba. Había necesitado que alguien que apenas nos conocía me lo dijera, pero... me alegro. Que sea Midori quien lo dijo es como si esa fuera la verdad del mundo. Como si cualquier cosa que dijera fuera nada más que la verdad, por que no es el tipo de persona que mentiría, mucho menos si con ello haría daño a alguien.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude aún con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

\- Gracias Midori... necesitaba escuchar eso. - susurro contra su cabello después de acercarme a él y abrazarle con fuerza. Este es suave y huele... no sé, como al mismísimo bosque. Sé que para Bakugo su olor debe tener un algo distinto, al igual que pasa con Eiji y conmigo, y si para mi ya es un aroma nostálgico, maravilloso y relajante... no sé como debe de ser para el rubio. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y me alejo un poco para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Él también está sonriendo, pero ahora me mira con curiosidad.

\- Sabes... Bakugo es un poco difícil de tratar, pero... dale una oportunidad. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. - declaro con toda la convicción que puedo reunir en mi voz.

Midori parece algo inseguro, pero no tarda mucho en suspirar algo cansado.

\- Yo... ya se eso. - murmura y yo le miro sorprendido. - Se que no es una mala persona... no me habría salvado de ser así. - sonríe levemente ante sus propias palabras.

\- Entonces... ¿por qué cada vez que habláis es como si quisieras estrangularle? - cuestiono curioso. La actitud de Midori no es para nada parecida cuando se trata de mi amigo rubio. Conmigo y con Chiyo-san ha sido tan amable, con todo sonrisas... pero en cuanto el ojirubí entra en escena... no sé, como que se pone a la defensiva.

\- Yo... sinceramente no lo se. Es tan arrogante, ordenando a la gente como si estos tuvieran que obedecer solo por ser él quién lo dijo... - gruñe frustrado. - Pero no es eso... mi cuerpo tiembla cuando me mira, me pongo nervioso cuando habla con esa estúpidamente agravada y sexy voz... ¡y sus ojos no son justos! ¡Es como si con ellos me dejara pegado al suelo! Odio que me haga sentir tan indefenso e inútil aun cuando ni siquiera hace algo que físicamente me impida moverme. - se queja haciendo un puchero. El sonrojo en sus mejillas ha ido aumentando considerablemente a medida que ha ido hablando. Se que se ha dado cuenta de cómo suena lo que dice, pero aunque sea vergonzoso estoy seguro que sabe... que esto le vendrá bien. Que tiene que decirlo si quiere sentirse mejor.

\- Una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo cuando él está cerca. - digo y él me mira mordiéndose los labios. Dubitativamente asiente con la cabeza y yo acaricio sus cabellos suavemente. - Eso es normal... cuando conocí a Eiji me pasó lo mismo. Estaba tan abrumado y confundido que caí al suelo porque mis piernas no me aguantaban por lo mucho que temblaban. - comenté riendo levemente.

\- ¿Cómo lo aguantas? - peguntó en voz baja.

\- Sinceramente... dejé de pensar en ello. Me dejé llevar a lo que mi cuerpo sentía y quería. Cuando se trata de tu pareja... es mejor dejar que sea el instinto el que actúe y dejar la cabeza fuera. - aconsejé lo mejor que pude.

Midori me mira como si no estuviera muy seguro para luego suspirar y acurrucarse más contra mi pecho.

\- Eso... no se me da para nada bien. - oigo su voz apagada contra mi camisa. Por mi silencio parece comprender que quiero que siga. - Yo... siempre sobre-analizo las cosas. Es un mal hábito que tengo. Da igual lo insignificante que parezca algo... siempre termino sacándolo de proporción. - confiesa inseguro.

\- Te da miedo lo desconocido. - aseguré y él asintió levemente.

\- Me asusta el dejarme llevar por que no sé como acabará si no pienso mejor mis acciones... en medicina si te equivocas lo más mínimo el resultado puede ser horrible. - dice angustiado. Creo comprender eso. Su trabajo requiere tanta responsabilidad que a organizado toda su vida entorno a eso y ahora no sabe como dejarse llevar.

\- Sabes... aunque no lo parezca Bakugo nunca hace las cosas sin meditarlo antes. Es súper organizado. Te juro que su cabeza siempre va cien pasos por delante de los demás. A veces es muy molesto por que da la sensación de que sabe lo que pasará en el futuro como si pudiera verlo... pero sé que también es una carga muy grande para él. - le cuento esto por que se que ambos son muy parecidos.

\- Con su actitud no parece que sea como dices. - murmura desde su lugar, pero alzando la mirada para verme curioso y algo escéptico.

\- Eso solo es fachada. Se muy bien lo muy cansado que se encuentra a veces. Las rutas de vigilancia, las rutinas de entrenamiento, las reuniones con dueños de otros territorios... él se encarga de todo eso. Lo suyo no es simple arrogancia, aunque puede que hace mucho tiempo fuese así. Se toma muy enserio su trabajo y no sabe qué hacer con su tiempo libre. - explico mirándole a los ojos. Él frunce el ceño y veo como sus orbes esmeralda brillan con lo que supongo es preocupación.

\- Eso... se parece a mi... - susurra bajando la mirada.

\- Si... os parecéis mucho, es cierto... y por eso nos sorprendió cuando le vimos actuar tan espontáneamente. Sinceramente siempre ha sido muy vocal y su vocabulario roza lo obsceno en muchas ocasiones, pero... no se, era la primera vez que se comportaba por lo que decía su instinto. El traerte aquí, dejar que durmieras en su cama, el que lleves su ropa... son cosas que jamás habríamos imaginado que sucedería. - confieso y él se sonroja por mis palabras lo cual me hace sonreír.

Nos quedamos en silencio lo suficiente como para sentir que me adormecía. Era tan cómodo tenerle de esa forma que sentí mis párpados comenzar a cerrarse. Pude notar como a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mi y antes de dejarme llevar por el reconfortante aroma y la calidez del cuerpo ajeno... pensé en el rubio y mi propia pareja.

Estoy decidido a hablar con el pelirrojo y sincerarme en muchas cosas y, por otra parte, espero haber podido ayudar un poco a ese gruñón ojirubí.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Quiero avisar que como estaré algo ocupada el mes de Agosto (seguiré publicando, pero no será muy seguido), he decidido subir todo el fic hoy n.n**_

_**Mayoritariamente por que no puedo estar pendiente semanalmente si lo he subido o no (con oneshots es más facil, lo subo y ya)**_


	6. Jealous

_**Muy bien n.n ¡ahora volvemos con Katsuki!**_

* * *

Jealous

Desde esta mañana todo ha sido un caos. Aunque me encantó la actitud del peliverde, sigo frustrado por lo cómodo que parece con el estúpido de pikachu. Se que es una estupidez pensar de esa forma, no cuando el idiota está completamente embobado por el cabeza pincho, pero... esta necesidad de alejarlo del de ojos esmeralda es muy difícil de controlar.

Durante el desayuno el ambiente era tenso. Yo me encontraba molesto, primero por no haber podido sentarme a su lado, cosa que luego no me importó por que desde el frente tenía una mejor vista de sus expresiones y actos. Luego llegó la vieja y me descolocó el saber que ya se conocían, a continuación pasó a ser furia cuando la Alien comentó sobre las cicatrices en el cuerpo del humano. Yo no las había notado, por que con la ropa no se veían, y me enojaba el saber que alguien más le había visto y tocado esa suave y delicada piel.

Vale, sé que la vieja necesitaba ayuda para cambiarle, pero bien podría haberlo hecho yo. O eso me gustaría, pero hasta yo reconozco que en ese momento casi pierdo el control y le salto encima. Si hubiera sido tentado por verle un poco de piel, de seguro que habría cometido un acto horrible y para nada consensuado.

Gruño cuando veo a ese par salir de la estancia dejándonos a los demás ahí. Noto como Kirishima se encuentra igual o más molesto que yo y sonrío levemente pues de cierta forma si que se le ha pegado un poco mi actitud. Bueno, 125 años de conocernos es mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué parece que queréis asesinar a alguien? - pregunta el idiota cabeza de tazón. Yo giro para fulminarle con la mirada. - ¡Woah! No hace falta que me miréis así. - exclama y se por su comentario que el pelirrojo ha hecho lo mismo que yo.

\- Dejad a esos dos solos un rato. - habló la vieja desde su lugar junto a la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué? - gruño con los dientes apretados. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr detrás de ellos y encerrar al peliverde en mi cuarto lejos de todos.

\- Joven Bakugo... hay ciertas cosas que vosotros no seríais capaces de entender. Esos dos chicos son muy parecidos y Kaminari lleva mucho tiempo necesitando a alguien como Midori a su lado. - comentó tranquila y pausadamente.

\- ¿Significa eso que Denki no confía en mi? - preguntó quedamente el pelirrojo. Yo suspiré cansado. Sabía que el idiota era muy inseguro por lo que sucedió con el rubio antes de que empezaran a salir. Sé que se siente como que no es suficiente para pikachu, aunque todos los demás sabemos que eso es una soberana estupidez.

\- Kirishima. - alzó la voz la vieja mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Alguna vez te ha contado Kaminari por qué se alejó de vosotros cuando todavía estabais en la academia? - cuestionó ella y todos negamos con la cabeza. Recordamos ese tiempo como uno bastante amargo por que el rubio comenzó a actuar muy extraño y a todos nos afectó, sobretodo al pelo pincho.

\- No... pensé que no debía presionarle con contármelo. - respondió casi como si le doliera admitirlo.

\- E hiciste bien. - aseguró la vieja cosa que nos sorprendió a todos. - Kaminari lo ha estado guardando mucho tiempo, pero con Midori aquí... estoy segura que pronto te lo explicará todo. - prometió y ante nuestra mirada incrédula continuó hablando. - Kaminari necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello, y vosotros sois muy cercanos. Hay mucha historia entre vosotros chicos, y es por ello que ha estado buscando a alguien con quien pudiera hablar sin que supiera el trasfondo del todo... además que ellos dos se parecen mucho y eso tranquilizará de sobremanera a ambos. - afirmó mirándonos con una sonrisa maternal. La vieja nos conoce muy bien y es por ello que sabe qué decir o hacer para calmarnos.

\- Bueno... pues tendremos que entretenernos mientras ellos hablan ¿no? - preguntó la alien mirándonos a los tres. Siempre he pensado que ser la única chica en el grupo se le haría pesado, pero no seríamos... bueno, eso, si ella se dejara aplastar por toda la testosterona.

\- Podemos ir a entrenar un rato. ¿Qué opinas bro? - me propone el pelo pincho y después de suspirar simplemente asiento para luego levantarme de mi sitio.

Antes de salir fuimos detenidos por la voz de la vieja y giramos a verla de nuevo.

\- Os daré un consejo más... sobretodo para ti joven Bakugo... - ese comentario llamó mi atención por completo. - Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien con Midori... no le preguntes por sus cicatrices. No digo que nunca lo hagas... más bien que esperes hasta el momento indicado y no demandes una explicación. Si te responde con sinceridad... bueno creo que sabrás lo que significa entonces. - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo fruncí el ceño, molesto por que quería saber sobre ello de inmediato, pero debo reconocer que la señora tiene mucha más experiencia que yo en estas situaciones, por no decir que soy un fracaso en cuanto a interacción social y sentimientos se trata.

Asiento para hacerle saber que tendré en cuenta sus palabras y sin más salimos de allí hacia nuestro campo de entrenamiento.

Contrario a lo que los humanos creen, los vampiros no sufrimos por la luz solar. En serio ¿a quién se le ocurrió decir que nos prenderíamos en llamas? Lo que si es cierto es que nuestros ojos son más sensibles a la luz solar y nos incomoda estar mucho rato bajo esa brillante luz, pero solo es por eso, por nuestra agudizada vista, no por nada más.

Otra tontería que ellos creen es que el agua bendita o el contacto con una biblia o cruz nos hará daño. ¿En serio? Es un estupidez enorme creer que eso nos dañará. No es como una alergia a algún tipo de comida o material que si lo tocas o comes sufres hinchazón, picazón, etc.

Luego está lo de no reflejarnos en un espejo... Eso sinceramente es otra estupidez enorme porque... ¡Tenemos cuerpo! ¡Por supuesto que nos veremos! ¡No somos fantasmas o entes incorpóreos!

Por otra parte, lo de transformarnos en murciélago... eso ya casi que es un insulto. No somos cambia-formas como los hombres lobo, quienes pueden transformarse porque tienen genes de dicha especie. No es posible con un murciélago por que habría que estar muy mal de la cabeza como para que un humano se haya apareado con uno. Es absurdo y bastante repugnante de imaginar.

Lo único que si es cierto es nuestras capacidades mágicas, ya sabes la sugestión, borrar la memoria y ese tipo de cosas; los sentidos de la vista, oída, tacto... los tenemos más desarrollados y agudizados; el beber sangre si lo necesitamos, pero no nos alimentamos solo de ello, claro que no. Esto último es porque nuestro sistema digestivo es algo diferente y necesita de algunas propiedades que solo la sangre contiene, la animal u humana, aunque esta última es mejor para nosotros.

¿Que perdemos un poco la cabeza si no la consumimos? Pues en cierta medida es así. Después de todo es necesario para nosotros y no podemos estar más de cierto tiempo sin beberla, pero eso varía de vampiro a vampiro. Según tu entrenamiento y cuanto uses los poderes, pueden ser de entre 3 días a una semana, pero no matamos para conseguirla. No drenamos a los humanos por completo. ¿Cuántos litros creen estos que sus cuerpos albergan? ¡Entre 4,5 y 5 litros en adultos! ¡Nadie puede beber tanto! Excepto si no has consumido lo que deberías para mantener el cuerpo funcionando de forma correcta, entonces sí que podríamos llegar a matar a alguien, pero eso solo sucede en casos extremos de vampiros descuidados e inútiles.

¿Qué más hay? Cierto... lo de que vivimos siglos es verdad, simplemente envejecemos distinto. De media un vampiro puede vivir unos 800 años sin problema alguno, por su parte los hombres lobo es de unos 600 años, no están muy alejados. Es verdad que no nos llevamos a las mil maravillas, pero vamos que los humanos también se matan entre ellos y son la misma raza... no tienen nada que reprocharnos en ese aspecto.

Nuestro cuerpo funciona como el de un humano normal en el sentido en que el corazón hace la misma función, llevar la sangre por todo el cuerpo. Este late con normalidad y es evidente que una estaca ahí nos mataría. ¡A un humano también! Me parece una estupidez y bastante desagradable e innecesario que usen ese método para cazarnos e identificarnos por que de seguro que se han cargado a más de uno de su especie por esa tontería.

Hay otro concepto que los humanos parecen malinterpretar. Creen que los hombres lobo tienen una pareja para toda la vida, por que opinan que se aparean como los animales de su especie hacen, y es así. Lo que no comprenden es que los vampiros hacemos lo mismo, hasta cierto punto. Nosotros no pasamos por una época de celo, como ellos, y aunque podemos mantener relaciones sentimentales con otra persona, preferimos no hacerlo hasta encontrar a la indicada.

Por esa razón muchos de nosotros vivimos en soledad, solo con amigos y familia, hasta que llega ese anhelado momento. Hay ocasiones en que eso no sucede, pues aunque vivamos mucho tiempo es posible que nunca crucen caminos. ¿Hay que deciden juntarse con alguien más? Si, a nadie le gusta estar solo, sobretodo siglos, pero es difícil cuando el cuerpo no reacciona de la misma forma.

El cariño es distinto al amor, y en nuestro caso es completamente evidente por que los instintos mandan por sobretodo, y si estos no dicen nada, entonces es que la persona no es la indicada. Además que por desesperación sería posible acabar entrometiéndose entre una pareja destinada y eso es sagrado para nosotros. Respetamos a alguien que ya tiene dueño y por ello no actuamos si no sentimos que es el indicado para nosotros.

Por ello es común el juntarse con humanos, por el simple hecho de que estos no comparten esta "habilidad", por decirlo de alguna forma. Y como no viven lo mismo pues hay posibilidad de pasar un tiempo en compañía de uno, disfrutar lo posible, y luego seguir con el siguiente. No es memorable, pero es lo que hay. Algunos necesitan tener ese tipo de contacto y ya está.

Sonreí satisfecho al terminar mi explicación. Después del entrenamiento, cuando se me ocurrieron todas las cosas que los humanos creían erróneamente de nosotros, decidí escribir todo lo que sabía de nosotros.

¿Por qué? Simplemente por que reconozco mi falta de habilidad comunicativa y si quiero que las cosas empiecen a ir en una buena dirección con el de cabellos verdes, entonces debo de hacerle comprender mejor a mi especie.

Las palabras son difíciles y, por alguna razón, siento que si intento hablar directamente con él perderé el control y terminaré gritándole exasperado. Me conozco bien y hasta yo se que tengo una mecha muy corta. Mi paciencia brilla por su ausencia.

Suspiro y miro el reloj en mi despacho. Este está repleto de estanterías llenas de todo tipo de libros; un sofá en la esquina para cuando quiero recostarme a leer cómodamente, mullido y tapizado en rojo, por que me encanta ese color; la mesa de caoba en la cual me encuentro trabajando actualmente, ordenada completamente por que odio cuando las cosas no están donde deberían, razón por la cual me encargo personalmente de mantener el lugar limpio y organizado; una alfombra color negro abarca casi todo el suelo, hasta poco antes de llegar a la chimenea de leña en la esquina derecha de la habitación, objeto que le da un toque más cálido al lugar.

Al notar que casi es hora de la comida me levanto y estiro todo mi entumecido cuerpo. Odio estar sentado tanto tiempo porque mi cuerpo se agarrota. Nunca he sido partidario de no hacer nada y prefiero estar al aire libre que encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Cojo la carta que escribí y con cuidado inusual en mi persona la doblo y guardo en mi bolsillo trasero.

Después de la conversación con la vieja decidí darle su espacio y no me he acercado a él en toda la mañana, pero estoy un poco ansioso por verle. No por creer que haya huido, es imposible que salga de la barrera que coloqué alrededor de la mansión y no me haya percatado de ello.

A paso ligero caminé en dirección a mi cuarto. Sabía que estaría allí por dos motivos: primero, no conocía nada más de la casa y no creo que sea de los que da vueltas sin permiso, el peliverde no da la impresión de serlo al menos y, segundo, podía oler ese atrayente aroma procedente de sus aposentos.

Fruncí un poco el ceño al notar el olor de otra persona, que reconocí como el del rubio de ojos ámbar. Sentí mi sangre hervir al comprender que habían pasado todo ese tiempo en compañía del otro, en mi propio cuarto para ser aún más molesto, pero respiré para intentar tranquilizar esa creciente urgencia de abrir la puerta de golpe y arrastrar por la fuerza al otro rubio hasta sacarlo a patadas de allí, para luego saltar sobre el de ojos esmeralda y hacerle comprender que le pertenecía.

Negué con la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. Cada cosa a su tiempo. No puedo sucumbir a mis más bajos instintos y obligarle a permanecer a mi lado. A mi no me gustaría nada que alguien más intentara dominarme y por lo que he visto en el más bajo, estaba claro que compartimos pensamientos al respecto.

Frente a mi puerta estaba el pelo pincho con los puños apretados y mordiéndose el labio hasta punto de hacerlo sangrar. Claramente este se sentía igual que mi persona. Quería confiar en su pareja, pero la bilis le subiría por la garganta de solo imaginar lo que podrían haber estado haciendo esos dos a solas tanto tiempo.

Me acerqué y coloco una de mis manos en su hombro. Él saltó sorprendido y giró a verme con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Yo solo chasqueé la lengua molesto por su actuar. Indico con la cabeza que abra la puerta y cuando el pelirrojo parece dudar suspiro y lo hago yo mismo.

Si estaba enfadado antes ahora me encuentro furioso. Ese par estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazados y acurrucados, en MI cama. Sé que mi aura oscura se ha esparcido por todo el lugar cuando noto como el pelirrojo se remueve incómodo en su lugar, pero a parte de eso no parece afectado. Sus ojos también están anclados a la escena enfrente nuestro.

Antes de poder hacer algo, que nos haría quedar muy mal con absoluta seguridad, vimos como uno de ellos se removía y reconocí el pequeño gemido como el mismo que escapó de los labios del peliverde esa misma mañana. Este se sentó lentamente a la vez en que se tallaba los ojos cansado y bostezada adorablemente. ¡Estúpida cabeza! ¡Mantente centrado y deja de pensar en lo mucho que quieres tumbarlo! Me amonesté mentalmente, pero soy débil ante esa dulce imagen del chico sobre mi cama.

A penas logré controlarme de mis impulsos perversos cuando nuestras miradas cruzaron. Él pareció confundido por meros segundos hasta que la comprensión inundó sus orbes y frunció el ceño. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué siempre reacciona así cuando me ve? Aparta la vista de mi, cosa que me sorprende por que antes parecía no querer perder la batalla, y mueve levemente el hombro del rubio.

\- Denki... despierta. - dice suavemente y vuelvo a sentir mi cuerpo arder en celos. ¿Por qué conmigo es tan diferente?

\- Cinco minutos más... - murmura enterrando la cabeza en mis sábanas.

\- Denki... si no te levanta ya le diré ESO a Kirishima. - amenaza y sea lo que sea eso, debe de ser importante por que el rubio se levanta como un rayo.

\- ¡Estoy levantado! - grita mirándole asustado. El de ojos esmeralda ríe divertido. Joder me odio a mi mismo ahora. ¿Qué hace falta que haga para que me dedique esa risa a mi?

Ambos giran a vernos de nuevo y mientras que el peliverde suspira y se levanta lentamente, el ojiámbar lo hace rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo se lanza a los brazos del pelirrojo a mi lado. Este por su parte parece que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que ha presenciado. Pikachu parece comprenderlo y le sonríe con suavidad.

\- Lo siento Eiji... - susurra y puedo notar la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno ante esas palabras, seguro que temiendo lo peor. - No sé que estás pensado, pero déjalo. - habló de nuevo, pero esta vez más seriamente.

Hasta yo le miro sorprendido por sus palabras, pero al parecer estas le hicieron gracia al humano quien soltó una risita divertida.

\- En serio... esos dos son demasiado parecidos. - oigo que dice con la voz casi imperceptible, pero yo logro escucharlo. Sus ojos no se despegan de la pareja lo que hace que yo vuelva a mirarlos.

\- No te dejaré. No de nuevo. - declara con seguridad el rubio. - Es de lo único que me arrepiento desde que nos conocemos y sé que es por ello que... a veces te sientes inseguro. - continuó más suavemente. - Se que fue mi culpa el desaparecer de repente en esa ocasión y supongo que sabrás que esto tiene que ver con lo que sucedió aquella vez. - dijo y el pelirrojo asintió cabizbajo.

Durante unos segundos todo está en silencio. Denki gira a mirar a Deku quien solo asiente sonriendo, aunque me mira de soslayo durante unos casi imperceptibles segundos. Sea lo que sea que dirá pikachu, definitivamente también me concierne, por que parece que le estuviera pidiendo permiso al peliverde para continuar.

\- No me hace gracia que él lo sepa, pero... comprendo que tienes que decirlo. - confiesa el de ojos esmeralda mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y comprendo que simplemente lo dice porque quiere molestarme. Una risa quiere escapar de mis labios, pero logro controlarme. La situación parece ser seria y no debo desconcentrarme por que mi futura pareja esté siendo adorablemente testarudo.

\- ¿Denki? - vuelve a llamar nuestra atención el pelo pincho quien nos miraba a los tres sin comprender lo que sucedía.

\- Joder vale... hace más de setenta años que guardo esto... y no es fácil admitirlo. - susurra nerviosamente el rubio. - Eiji... te amo. Sé que lo sabes y no dudas de mis sentimientos por ti, pero... también sé que al no haber confiado en ti incondicionalmente... te ha causado ese sentimiento de inseguridad por el que me arrepiento enormemente. - balbucea y yo ruedo los ojos ante su nervioso actuar.

\- Denki...

\- No. Tengo que decirlo. - le interrumpe. - Yo... cuando me enteré de por qué era diferente a vosotros... me sentí horrible. Nunca nadie habla de ello, por que prácticamente no existimos y pensé que sería mejor llevarme ese secreto a la tumba. No quería que pensaras diferente de mi o, peor, que decidieras que era demasiado raro para seguir contigo. Lo cual no tiene sentido por que se que me amas y nunca me dejarías, pero... bueno, en aquella época mi autoestima no era la mejor... cierto que cuando os conocí cambié para bien, pero después de eso... no se entré en pánico y...

\- Denki respira. - avisó Deku desde mi lado. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a nosotros sin que yo lo notara? Creo que si que me encontraba demasiado enfocado en la pareja. No puedo negar que me está preocupando la forma en que se comporta el rubio por un tema que sinceramente dejamos atrás hace mucho, incluso si causó algunas heridas difíciles de reparar.

\- Cierto... - murmuró para coger aire y mirar directamente a los ojos escarlata de su novio. - No dije nada en todo este tiempo porque no me sentí preparado. Hoy cuando conocí a Midori... me sentí aliviado de conocer a alguien como yo. Ya no era solo yo... sentí que tenía a alguien al lado que comprendía lo que yo he aguantado tantas décadas... - habló más calmado. - Ahora si me siento capaz de decírtelo. Por que te amo y si vamos a seguir juntos lo que resta de nuestra vida... debes de saber que hay una enorme posibilidad de que podamos forma una familia... ya sabes, de sangre...- fueron sus palabras finales. Decir que tanto él como yo estábamos estupefactos era decir poco. Si comprendo bien lo que sus palabras significan... giro a ver al ojiverde a mi lado quien solo aparta la vista de mi y suspira.

\- Donceles... es el nombre que los humanos pusieron a esos chicos con la capacidad de engendrar vida como las mujeres. Los casos son contados y especialmente raros, por lo que prácticamente es un milagro que dos de ellos se encuentren en su vida. - habló mirando a Denki a los ojos quien sonriendo se acercó hasta rodear su cintura con un brazo, para luego mirarnos a los otros dos.

\- Por eso al ver a Midori... sentí que podía decirlo. Ya no era un fenómeno raro que solo tenía yo... aunque sigue siendo frustrante este cuerpo malditamente fino y delicado, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para aceptarlo y acostumbrarme. - comentó rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. Se notaba que se sentía aliviado por finalmente decírnoslo. Todos los que vivimos en esta mansión somos prácticamente familia y debió dolerle el no sentirse capaz de confesar algo tan importante.

\- Mmm... así que habrá mocosos corriendo por aquí... con lo idiotas de sus padres miedo me da nuestro futuro. - medio gruño con voz burlona. Los dos donceles me miran sorprendidos por mi comentario, pero no tardan mucho en reír divertidos. Me siento orgulloso pues he logrado sacarle algo más que una mirada enfadada al peliverde... ¡Por fin!

\- ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tú asustado de unos niños! - comentó divertido esa lindura de humano.

-No conociste a estos dos cuando estudiábamos... envejecí siglos por su culpa. - dije todavía con ese tono ligero y burlón. Él volvió a reír y lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos por ello. Dejamos de lado nuestra agradable conversación por que el pelo pincho decidió que era el momento más oportuno de salir de su estupor y saltar a abrazar a su rubio novio.

\- ¡Denki, seré el mejor padre del mundo lo juro! - exclama alzando al otro y dando vueltas por la habitación. Pikachu se sonroja de sobremanera y le golpea suavemente la cabeza.

\- Idiota... no estoy embarazado, solo dije que en un futuro será posible. - susurra avergonzado por la reacción del pelirrojo. No parece que la idea le moleste en absoluto, aunque supongo que es por que ha tenido mucho tiempo para asimilarlo. Por su parte, yo se que el pelo pincho siempre ha imaginado cómo sería su vida con pequeños monstruitos corriendo a su alrededor que fuesen de ambos. La sonrisa boba que se instala en su cara cuando eso sucede es bastante irritante.

\- En un futuro muy cercano... - promete maliciosamente y eso se gana otro golpe, este más fuerte que el anterior que le hace soltar un quejido.

\- ¡Ya veremos idiota! - desafía el rubio saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente. Riendo el pelirrojo le sigue dejándonos solos a mi y a Deku quien parece algo más relajado ante mi presencia.

\- Así que doncel... - susurro después de un rato en silencio mirándole de reojo.

\- Si... aunque Denki lo ha tenido fácil... - le oigo decir con la voz distante mientras acaricia ahora su brazo izquierdo. Recuerdo lo de sus cicatrices, pero aunque me muera por saber más de todo ese asunto... confiaré en el consejo de la vieja y esperaré.

\- Toma. - digo al tiempo en que le lanzo la carta que escribí hace un rato. Él la coge y me mira sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta y antes de que pueda responder vuelve a hablar. - Más te vale no decir que una carta por que eso puedo verlo. - dice amenazador. Sonrío por que al parecer está comenzando a conocerme.

\- Si vas a quedarte tendrás que saber más sobre nosotros. - contesto encogiéndome de hombros despreocupadamente. Le veo abrir el sobre con una rapidez casi sobrehumana que me hace soltar una risita divertido, pero él parece no notarlo o lo deja pasar, más concentrado en el contenido del dichoso papel.

\- ¿Escribiste sobre los vampiros? - murmura sorprendido y con sus preciosos orbes brillando. Me mira levemente con una sonrisa formándose en su fino rostro. Yo no digo nada, pero eso parece ser suficiente respuesta para él por que ríe levemente y vuelve a guardar la carta en su sobre con gran delicadeza. - Gracias... aunque todavía no decidí quedarme, esto es un bonito y considerado detalle. - dice algo burlón.

-Ya claro... como si tu amistad con pikachu no fuese suficiente para hacer que te quedes... - digo sarcásticamente.

\- Espera... ¿estás celoso? - cuestiona curioso y sorprendido.

\- Eres mío. Te guste o no, mis instintos gritan cada vez que os veo cerca. Lo cual es jodidamente molesto, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Quiero saltarte encima y encerrarte para que nadie más te mire o te toque, pero me golpearás por ello, además que a mi tampoco me gustaría que me trataran de esa forma así que... - joder ahora soy yo quien balbucea. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Desde cuando soy tan patético?

-Eso es... inesperadamente considerado...- susurras y te miro sorprendido por ello. - Es verdad... no me gustaría que me encerraras, no cuando estoy acostumbrado a viajar... pero ya no me parece tan mala idea el estar un tiempo aquí. - admite sonrojado hasta las orejas y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Me quedo satisfecho con esas palabras y sin decir nada más le arrastro hacia el comedor como hice esa misma mañana. Él no intenta soltarse cosa que me parece un gran avance y es por ello que sonrío. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez consiga convencerle de quedarse más que un tiempo. Para siempre suena muy bien.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Bueno, no era un secreto super oscuro ni nada owo" La historia avanza bien para ellos (;**_

_**Si queréis saberlo: K y E se conocen desde los 20 (hace 125) entraron a la academia a los 50 donde conocerieron a los demás y se graduaron 20 años más tarde, a los 70, y como dice Denki en el cap. anterior hace más de 70 que se graduaron (75 para ser exactos) por lo que tienen 145 años.**_

_**En el momento en que se graduan son considerados adultos para los de su especie. La edad de Izuku la sabréis en otro cap. aunque no tiene mucha importancia esa diferencia de edad, no con el elemnto de la magia y tal n.n**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente (=^w^=)**_

_**PD: Como curiosidad en un inicio (cuando planteé la idea) este capítulo iba a ser el último, pero me inspiré y decidí continuarlo por que no estaba del todo conforme con dejarlo aquí XD**_


	7. On the right path

_**Como pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? Lo entenderéis al leer el cap. XD**_

* * *

**On the right path**

\- ¡Deku! ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba?! - escucho que me gritan y reconozco al dueño de esa grave voz. Bajo mi vista y le veo ahí de pie, fulminándome con la mirada a la vez en que cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su ceño fruncido aumenta al no oírme responder y solo mirarle. Me parece gracioso por que es en momentos como este que el rubio no parece un ser sobrehumano y peligroso, más bien un padre enfadado con su hijo por que este ha hecho una travesura.

Sin poder evitar una risa floja escapa de mis labios, pero por su expresión sé que él lo ha escuchado. Eso me hace tragar algo nervioso por que sé que me sermoneará.

\- ¡DEKU! ¡Que te haya dejado ir libremente por MI territorio no significa que puedas desaparecer cuando te de la gana! - reprocha mirándome desaprovadoramente. Yo me rasco la nuca algo nervioso y miro a mi alrededor para evitar esos profundos rubís que parecen ser capaces de ver en lo más profundo de mi alma.

\- Kacchan solo quería ver más de cerca las plantas que Chiyo-san me enseñó en sus libros. - me quejé haciendo un puchero. Reí cuando le vi coger aire y soltarlo. Al principio que le llamara con ese ridículo apodo le enfadó muchísimo, pero ya han pasado 9 días desde que llegué aquí, 6 desde que le puse ese nombre, y al parecer ahora solo le exaspera un poco.

Según Denki, al rubio le gusta que le haya dado un nombre especial solo para su persona, pero con lo orgulloso que es nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. No es que lo necesite. La forma en que reacciona cuando le llamo así ya me dice lo suficiente. Su cuerpo se tensa ligeramente, siempre coge aire lentamente y lo suelta de igual forma, sus ojos brillan con una intensidad que hace que escalofríos recorran mi cuerpo por entero.

Está claro que le gusta, y de cierta forma le provoca, que le llame de esa forma, al igual que cuando él dice mi nombre mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción. Supongo que es algo que tiene que ver con que seamos pareja. Todavía no comprendo del todo lo que abarca el serlo, pero como dijo Denki, simplemente tengo que dejarme llevar. Pensar demasiado no me llevará a ninguna parte.

Acordamos poco después de mi primer día, que podría recorrer el bosque con libertad, sobre todo después de que Chiyo-san me contara sobre las plantas y hierbas tan especiales que solo crecían por aquí. Casi le supliqué al ojirubí que me dejara salir, bueno tampoco llego a tanto la verdad, solo tuve que decir que daría una vuelta y volvería. Al principio no le hacía mucha gracia, pero accedió siempre y cuando fuese acompañado de alguien más.

Sé que el rubio no me considera alguien débil, aunque claramente nuestras habilidades físicas distan mucho de ser parejas, es más bien porque sabe que algunos de su especie pueden intentar entrar al territorio y así, mientras yo investigo lo mío, otra persona puede hacer sus rondas.

Para ser sincero casi siempre es él mismo quien me acompaña, pero en ocasiones me alejo algo más de él, casi siempre porque algo me ha llamado la atención y me desvío del camino que él tiene pautado. Eso le enoja pues cuando nos separamos siempre viene a buscarme casi inmediatamente. Sé que se preocupa por mí, esa es una de las primeras cosas que comprendí sobre nuestra situación.

Todo su ser grita el protegerme, el estar pendiente de mi por si necesito algo. Es parte de su ser, ese instinto que todos los vampiros poseen hacia su pareja. No me molesta para nada dado que de esta forma puedo conocer mejor al rubio. No es solo un arrogante y gritón hombre como pensé al llegar, sino que hay mucho debajo de esa coraza que se ha construido con el tiempo.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Baja de ahí! - le oigo de nuevo y salgo de mis pensamientos por ello. Vuelvo a mirarle y veo como niega con la cabeza exasperado. Rio porque al parecer no soy el único que conoce más del otro. Él también me ha estado prestando atención y eso me gusta. Me siento extrañamente complacido al pensar que ocupo una parte del pensamiento del ojirubí.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. - digo y cuelgo mi bolsa hasta estar seguro que no se caerá y su contenido no terminará en el suelo. Miro atentamente el árbol en el cual me he subido y frunzo el ceño al notar que estoy mucho más arriba de lo que creí en un principio. Había visto una flor de colores muy extraños y quise inspeccionarla, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la distancia es engañosa desde el suelo.

Me rasco la nuca algo nervioso porque no se si podré bajar sin hacerme algún rasguño... la verdad es que no. No se me ocurre ninguna forma de bajar sin que implique hacerme daño, saltar no es una opción, me rompería una pierna como mínimo.

Miré al rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y él frunció el ceño al comprender lo que sucedía. Bufó y gruñó, murmurando algo entre dientes que no pude oír, pero que de seguro sería algo como "estúpido Deku, si no puedes bajar entonces no subas". Luego, en tan solo un salto, ya se encontraba a mi lado sobre la rama. Esta crujió un poco por el peso extra e inconscientemente me abracé a su cuello por ello.

No soy muy fan de morder el piso y pensar que puedo caer de bruces al suelo me asusta un poco... sobre todo porque estamos a más de 10 metros del suelo. Le oigo reír levemente ante mi cobarde actuar y yo le miro haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Me vas a bajar o no? - murmuro entre dientes. Sé que hacer un berrinche solo le entretendrá más, pero en serio que quiero bajar ya, por lo que me da igual si tengo que aguantar las burlas del más alto como precio a pagar.

\- Mmm... deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de subir. - comenta con esa insufrible sonrisa ladeada. No me avergüenza admitir que sigo sintiendo ganas de golpearle y besarle a partes iguales.

\- No creí que estaría tan alto... - susurré avergonzado. Genial, ahora de seguro debo parecer un tomate por lo rojo que de seguro estoy, indicativo por lo caliente que siento mis mejillas.

\- Hmp. Si me lo pides bien te bajaré. - dice mirándome con ese brillo malicioso en sus orbes color rojo. Yo frunzo el ceño y estoy por soltarle para cruzarme de brazos, en una señal obvia que no lo haré por testarudez, pero entonces vuelvo a escuchar el crujir de la rama. Mi cuerpo se tensa y aprieto mi agarre en su cuello. Vale, puede que no sea el momento de ser orgulloso y comportarme como un crío.

\- Kacchan... por favor bájame. - pido mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Siento como se tensa y sus pupilas se dilatan... vale, no tengo ni idea de qué ha hecho que reaccione así, pero ahora le tengo besándome. Es un contacto superficial, pero cargado de connotaciones sexuales y apasionadas. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla y me siento desfallecer por algo tan simple como el juntar nuestros labios.

Me avergüenza reaccionar de esta forma tan virginal, mucho más cuando un pequeño gemido escapa de mis labios al sentir sus cálidas manos en mi cintura, incluso aunque está mi ropa de por medio.

\- Ya estamos abajo Deku... ¿no vas a soltarme? - me susurra al oído y yo le miro sin comprender. Pocos segundos más tarde, noto que ciertamente estamos los dos de pie en el suelo, pero yo sigo abrazándole por el cuello y él por mi cintura.

Mi sonrojo pasa de bermellón a escarlata. Le suelto y empujo levemente por el pecho, no sin antes soltar un leve chillido semejante al de un conejo acorralado por el cual no me siento para nada orgullos que conste. El rubio se ríe levemente y afianza más su agarre, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo hasta quedar con ambos pechos completamente juntos. Esa acción ocasiona que mis brazos queden atrapados entre nuestros cuerpos y sabiendo que no podré zafarme de sus brazos, suspiro y agarro con fuerza su camisa entre mis manos.

-Suéltame. - ordeno sin mirarle.

\- No quiero. - es su escueta respuesta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres discutir como el primer día? - pregunto mirándole con una ceja alzada. Él frunce el ceño y suspira, pero no me suelta, aunque su agarre sí que se ha aflojado un poco.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo? - es lo que dice y yo abro la boca para protestar, pero la vuelvo a cerrar al comprender lo que quiere decir en verdad.

\- Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo. - me disculpo bajando la mirada. No es que quiera comportarme así con él, es solo que me siento tan nervioso a su lado... y siento que me desmayaré cuando hace cosas tan inesperadas e impulsivas.

\- Piensas demasiado Deku. - le oigo decir justo sobre mi oído. El escalofrío es instantáneo y cierro los ojos inconscientemente. Sus labios bajan hasta mi cuello, donde noto su aliento unos segundos antes de sus cálidos labios. Besa castamente la zona, con una delicadeza que nadie creería que viene de tan tosco hombre. Una, dos, tres veces... siento ese suave contacto que me eriza la piel y hace mi pulso aumentar, al igual que mi sangre hervir. Gimo ligeramente al notar como sus colmillos rozan levemente mi piel, pero no muerde. Solo suelta una risita gutural y vuelve a besar ese lugar para a continuación separarse y mirarme a los ojos.

Sus pupilas se encuentran dilatadas, el rojo brilla con tanta intensidad que diría que hasta sería capaz de verlos en plena oscuridad, su respiración está algo agitada y noto a través de mis manos, las cuales todavía están sobre su pecho, como su corazón late tan desenfrenado como el mío.

Trago saliva con gran dificultad y le miro fijamente, dado que no quiero perderme ni un detalle. La imagen del rubio se queda gravada en mis retinas y me siento suspirar complacido. Mi cerebro está prácticamente derretido por sus recientes acciones y no logro reaccionar a tiempo cuando él me levanta con una sola mano. Me limito a rodear su cuello de nuevo mientras él procede a seguir con su ronda de vigilancia. No nos quedaba mucho para terminarla y volver a la mansión, claro hasta que a mi maravillosa mente se le ocurrió desviarse y acabar subido a un enorme árbol, donde podría haber muerto si no tenía cuidado.

Mis ojos se clavan en ese suave cabello dorado, si, es suave porque he podido tocarlo en más de una ocasión cuando estamos durmiendo en la cama y me despierto antes que él. En un comienzo... no me agradaba mucho la idea de compartir habitación con el ojirubí, pero después de discutir por casi dos horas, en las cuales corrimos y gritamos por todo el cuarto... caí agotado sobre el colchón y me dejé llevar por el cansancio. Él aprovechó para meterse también, y aunque no quiera admitirlo... su aroma me tranquiliza y hace sentir seguro... así que al día siguiente accedí a ese arreglo.

Sin poder evitarlo enterré mi nariz en sus hebras doradas y respiré profundamente. Noté que paró brevemente su andar, pero pronto prosiguió con su marcha, apretando un poco más su agarre en mi pierna. Creo que en algún punto hasta llegué a ronronear de lo relajado que me encontraba, pero prefiero no comentar ese hecho. Para cuando me percaté ya estábamos de vuelta y yo seguía siendo cargado ante las miradas divertidas de los demás residentes. Oí a Kirishima reír levemente al vernos, Mina-chan soltó un chillido que pude reconocer como extasiado, mientras que Sero y Denki solo nos sonrieron con los dos pulgares arriba.

Decir que me sonrojé hasta las orejas no es una exageración, pero no le pedí al rubio que me bajara. Estaba cansado de tanto dar vueltas, incluso si soy una persona atlética y acostumbrada a ir de aquí para allá, llega un momento en que el cuerpo necesita un descanso. Además todavía siento mis piernas como gelatina por culpa del atrevido acto del rubio... aunque, si soy completamente sincero conmigo mismo... me parece impresionante el autocontrol que tiene el ojirubí. En ningún momento ha ido más allá e intentado morderme. Sé que le debe ser realmente difícil el lograr algo como eso, el ir en contra de lo que todo su ser le está gritando que haga.

No sé si está siendo considerado conmigo o simplemente testarudo consigo mismo, pues hasta yo sé que odia que alguien le dé órdenes. Rio divertido ante mi reciente pensamiento y él me mira de soslayo con una ceja alzada en pregunta.

\- Nada... solo pensaba en lo increíble que es Kacchan... - susurro todavía con mi cara enterrada contra su cabello. Ahora sí que para para mirarme completamente sorprendido y yo me sonrojo al comprender lo que ha escapado de mi boca. - Yo… bu-bueno quiero decir... se q-que es di-difícil el... no mo-morderme y solo... pensabaque Kacchanesrealmenteincreíbleporsercapazdecontrolarsedeesaforma. - digo de corrillo y sé que, aunque para cualquier persona normal mis balbuceos y murmullos no tendrían ningún sentido... el rubio no es precisamente normal.

\- Mmm... así que pensabas que soy realmente increíble por ser capaz de controlarme de esta forma...- repite mis palabras con una sonrisa ladeada, maliciosa y divertida a partes iguales.

\- Yo... - no sé muy bien qué decir y armándome de valor asiento. - Creo que eres increíble por muchas más cosas que esas. - confieso mirándole a los ojos, pero pronto la vergüenza me gana y los aparto. No puedo con sus penetrantes ojos mirándome como si me atravesara el alma.

\- Estás jugando con fuego Izuku... - me susurra al oído y mi cuerpo tiembla. Es la primera vez que dice mi verdadero nombre... aprieto mis piernas inconscientemente, olvidando por un momento que estoy rodeando su cuerpo con ellas. Él sonríe aún más ampliamente al notar mi reacción y sin decir nada más sigue caminando hasta nuestra habitación. ¡Dios qué vergüenza! Aunque solo sea en pensamiento... las palabras nuestra y habitación ocasionan que un sentimiento cálido se instale en mi pecho.

No sé en qué momento es que me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, pero hay una cosa que sí que tengo clara... me gusta cuando me abraza por las noches como si fuera un peluche, el que me mire con esos bellos ojos rubís, que sonría por algo que he dicho o hecho... el simple hecho de saber que este espectacular hombre me mira y presta atención a alguien como yo... me hace sentir pleno, como si el mundo ahora tuviera sentido.

Cierto que me asusta al no comprender la magnitud de todo lo que me está sucediendo, pero... creo que, si es por él, está bien que me deje llevar más a menudo.

Esos son mis pensamientos al ser lanzado sobre el mullido colchón, algo brusco, pero no al nivel de poder hacerme ningún tipo de daño. Él solo me sonríe de esa forma que hace a mi cuerpo gritar de la emoción y luego me tumba con su cuerpo encima del mío.

Si... de seguro que no está mal dejarse llevar por la calidez de este hombre... es todo lo que puedo llegar a pensar cuando siento nuevamente sus labios contra los míos. Esta vez es mucho más apasionado, devora mi boca como si fuese lo único que lo mantendrá con vida. Sus manos se encuentran a cada lado de mi cabeza impidiendo que me mueva, su cuerpo entre mis piernas y completamente pegado al mío. Siento la alta temperatura que su cuerpo emana y me mareo de lo sofocado que me encuentro.

Se separa levemente para dejarme respirar el suficiente tiempo como para asegurarse que no me desmayaré y vuelve a juntar nuestros labios. Con sus ojos clavados a los míos, realmente creo que este vampiro es fuego puro. Apasionado, espontáneo, explosivo... y todos y cada uno de los adjetivos que se asemejen. Pero me encanta. Es todo lo que siempre he deseado en una pareja y aunque no tenga claro cómo irán las cosas en un futuro... siento que está bien el disfrutar del presente sin preocuparse por lo que vendrá después.

Quién sabe... tal vez si termine quedándome junto a este hombre lo que resta de mi vida. Tal vez... eso sea lo que el destino preparó para mí. Tal vez sea lo que debo hacer... y nunca me he sentido tan bien por hacer lo que siento que debo.

Se separa de mí y nos quedamos viéndonos los ojos. Rojo contra verde, rubís contra esmeraldas. Fuego y naturaleza, una rara, pero magnífica combinación. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, ni quererlo, y esta vez soy yo quien le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le hago bajar para juntar nuestros labios.

Tal vez... con él pueda ser feliz al fin. Pienso antes de finalmente desconectar del mundo que me rodea y perderme en la persona quemando mi cuerpo con el suyo propio.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**¡Kyaaaa me encanta la dinámica entre ellos! Incluso si soy yo quien lo ha escrito XD Nos leemos en el siguiente (;**_


	8. Trust

_**La cosa se pone algo seria n.n ya veréis por qué lo digo (; aunque el título da una pista sobre lo que pasará.**_

* * *

**Trust**

En los siguientes 9 días vi la pasión del peliverde hacia su trabajo. La forma en que leía libro tras libro sobre medicina y plantas. El cómo estudiaba casi sin descanso para mejorar y así poder ayudar a más personas.

Me pareció increíble. Y es por esa razón que cuando me pidió el poder recorrer el bosque y así estudiar más de cerca las distintas hierbas, no pude negarme.

Por supuesto que la mayoría de las veces soy yo quien le acompaña, no por nada es mi futura pareja y soy yo quien tiene el deber de protegerle y cuidarle. Durante este tiempo nos hemos estado conociendo mejor, ya no peleamos como el primer día, aunque tampoco diría que nos llevamos de las mil maravillas. Ambos tenemos mucho carácter y en ocasiones nos dejamos llevar demasiado por nuestro orgullo y testarudez, pero en su caso es más porque está nervioso ante mi presencia y la mayoría de mis acciones.

He notado que piensa y analiza demasiado las cosas. Le cuesta mucho el desconectar en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y es por ello que tiendo a sorprenderle con mis besos o caricias. Me he dado cuenta que eso suele callarle y su cuerpo se relaja de todo el estrés que conlleva el estar siempre analizando cada pequeño detalle y suceso.

Además que también era una forma de lograr que se acostumbrara a mi persona antes. El estar físicamente juntos le hará ser consciente de mi presencia, pero en un buen sentido, no de forma intimidante.

Ese día, después de nuestro usual recorrido por el bosque, la situación llegó a un nuevo nivel cuando me dijo todas esas cosas tan... malditamente sexys. No me considero alguien que se regodea cuando le dirigen un cumplido, no soy tan banal, pero es cierto que con la actitud que el peliverde tiene... un alago suyo significa mucho dado que no es de los que los dará si no lo piensa sinceramente.

Me sentía eufórico cuando confesó lo que pensaba de mí, o bueno una parte de sus pensamientos, y sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía acorralado contra la cama de nuestra habitación. Otro hecho que me hacía sentir extasiado. Nuestra habitación. Puede que en un comienzo el de ojos esmeralda no estuviera del todo de acuerdo en compartir cuarto, o la cama más concretamente, pero ahora he notado como este se acomoda en el suave y mullido colchón sin verse lo más mínimamente incómodo.

Y cuando le abrazo por las noches para juntar nuestros cuerpos todo lo posible, él simplemente se acomoda mejor hasta dejar su rostro contra mi pecho. Mi corazón palpita con mayor velocidad cada vez que el peliverde hace algo que demuestra su aceptación hacia mi persona y lo que nuestra relación conlleva. Definitivamente, estamos yendo hacia la buena dirección.

Pasamos gran parte de lo que restaba de día en la cama, besándonos casi sin descanso. Sus labios de por si atrayentes con su ligero color rosado, ahora me parecían lo más tentador del mundo pues se encontraban hinchados y de un profundo tono cereza. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, su color verde un claro contraste con el blanco de las sábanas. Y sus ojos... dios se apiade de mí. Sus ojos se encontraban brillando de excitación, sus pupilas dilatadas daban a entender lo perdido que estaba en las sensaciones que le provocaba a su cuerpo con mis acciones.

No obstante, mi mayor perdición, fue su sonrisa. Puede que él no se haya dado cuenta, pero con ese gesto me dio a entender todo lo que necesitaba saber. Quería estar conmigo. Quería quedarse a mi lado. Y el sentimiento que me embargó fue tan abrumador que sentí que lloraría en ese mismo momento. No tuvo que decirme nada... todo mi ser gritaba lo que su boca no había pronunciado. Me sentí feliz y completo cuando nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, esta vez siendo él quien acabó con la distancia.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Me encontraba sobre la cama, pero fruncí el ceño al no notar su presencia a mi lado. Dirigí mi rojiza mirada por todo el cuarto, pero él no se encontraba ahí. Durante un segundo me alarmé, creyendo que había soñado lo ocurrido en ese día, pero su olor en las sábanas me hizo entrar en razón. Había sido real, de eso ya no tenía duda, pero me preguntaba dónde estaría el peliverde.

Tal vez con el idiota de pikachu. Seguía molestándome de sobremanera la relación tan cercana que ambos compartían, pero sabía que no iba más allá de la amistad, hermandad es la mejor forma de describirlo.

Estiré mis cansados músculos y me levanté para a paso tranquilo dirigirme hasta el cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con algo que me dejó sin aliento. Deku estaba ahí, desnudo, solo con una toalla tapando sus partes más íntimas mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo con absoluta libertad, tentándome a atraparlas con mi lengua.

\- ¡KACCHAN! - su grito me sacó de mis perversos pensamientos. Posé mis ojos en los suyos y noté el adorable sonrojo que ya cubría sus mejillas, cuello y orejas. - ¿No te han enseñado a llamar o qué? - me pregunta haciendo un puchero e intentando lo mejor posible el taparse todo lo que esa pequeña toalla le permitiese.

\- No noté que estabas aquí. - comenté no prestando mucha atención a sus palabras y quejas. Todo mi ser estaba más centrado en ver esa suave y delicada piel, expuesta para que mis ojos apreciaran su belleza. Quería no solo mirar, pero logré mantener la cordura y no intentar recorrer cada cicatriz que adornaba su cuerpo con mis manos. La mayoría en sus brazos y dedos, pero había una en el lado derecho de su cuerpo que me preocupó.

Le vi removerse incómodo a causa de mi obvia mirada analizante y volví a mirarle a los ojos. Él desviaba la mirada y comenzó a acariciar su brazo derecho, acción que supe identificar. Cada vez que está nervioso o incómodo y no sabe qué hacer a continuación se acaricia ese brazo, en concreto, sus cicatrices.

\- Deku... - susurro para llamar su atención. Él se tensa y me mira poco después, mordiéndose el labio. Me encantaría ser yo quien lo hiciera, pero tengo que dejar de pensar en esos actos pervertidos y centrarme en lo que importa.

\- Deku... no hay nada de malo en ellas. - aseguré con la voz más suave que logré conjurar. - No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó... de cómo fue que te hiciste tanto daño... pero tampoco te obligaré a hablar de ello. - prometí claramente. Él me miró confundido y sorprendido por mis palabras lo que me hizo sonreír levemente. - Ya sabes que pikachu ocultó algo durante mucho tiempo... y ninguno le presionamos para decirnos lo que le pasaba. Yo no tengo pensado obligarte a hablar... pero también sabes que eso le produjo mucho estrés y dolor, no solo a él, sino a los que le rodeaban también. - hice una mueca al escucharme decir lo último, no era mi intención hacerlo sonar como que nos puede causar daño al no hablar.

Por suerte el peliverde solo me sonrió y rió levemente al notar mi pequeño error. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero en serio que lo estoy intentando y parece que él aprecia mi esfuerzo.

\- Yo... he sido muy descuidado. Hasta yo reconozco que podría haber hecho las cosas mejor a como las hice. No solo por mí, sino por los que me rodeaban. - le oí decir con voz floja. Asentí para que continuara, pero entonces recordé que él estaba prácticamente desnudo y yo necesito usar el baño por lo que le paro.

\- Ve a cambiarte en lo que uso el baño y luego hablamos. - medio ordeno, aunque él ya debe saber que es mi forma de sugerir. El de ojos esmeralda solo asiente y se retira, dejándome solo. Uso ese tiempo para hacer lo que necesito y respirar para prepararme para lo que sea que venga.

Realmente quiero que confíe en mí y deseo que todo vaya bien, dado que si ahora cometo un error... podríamos revertir a hace más de una semana y no quiero eso. No quiero que vuelva a mirarme de esa forma, que esté a la defensiva cuando estamos en la misma habitación. No quiero ni gritos ni discusiones.

Salí, decidido a escuchar y comprender, viéndole sentado al borde de la cama con las manos apretando la tela de su pantalón nerviosamente. Camino hacia allí a paso lento y seguro, intentando no espantarlo, y me senté a su lado con cuidado. Ninguno habló durante unos cuantos minutos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos, pero le di su tiempo. Daba igual cuánto necesitara para sentirse cómodo y seguro para continuar, yo le daría todo lo que necesitara. Finalmente respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire de forma pesada.

\- Empecé a viajar hace tres años... poco después de que mi madre falleciera de una enfermedad. - comenzó y le miré sorprendido, pero él no me miraba, sus ojos se encontraban enfocados en la pared de delante. - Nosotros... no vivíamos en esta ciudad. Éramos de un pueblo muy pequeño y los médicos... no eran los mejores, pero no podíamos viajar para buscar a alguien que pudiera tratarla. Ella estaba demasiado débil para ello y yo no quería dejarla sola. - continuó mordiéndose el labio y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Y tú viejo? - decidí preguntar porque me parecía extraño que este no hiciera nada por su mujer.

\- Se fue... cuando se enteró que yo era un doncel... - fue su respuesta en un susurro quedo. Mi respiración se cortó. ¿Cómo podía alguien abandonar a su familia de esa forma? Apreté los puños de forma inconsciente y solo lo noté cuando sus manos tomaron las mías y las abrieron, pues estaban apretando con tanta fuerza que mis uñas se clavaron hasta el punto de sacar algo de sangre.

Con cuidado las limpió y me sonrió dulce y tiernamente para así continuar su historia.

\- Mis padres... nunca se llevaron bien. Desde que tengo memoria él siempre estaba fuera mientras mi madre se encargaba de todo. Más de una vez la oía llorar por las noches después de que discutieran y él saliera dando un portazo. - explicó apretando ligeramente mi mano derecha, la cual todavía sostenía con la suya. - Cuando se marchó... mi madre se veía mucho más aliviada. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Pero entonces... - le vi tragar seco y acaricié el dorso de su mano en una silenciosa forma de reconfortarle.

\- Quise ayudarla y por eso estudié todo lo que pude, pero no tuve tiempo para hacer nada por ella. Después de enterrarla... decidí irme de allí. No podía seguir viviendo allí sin recordarlo todo. Lo inútil que me sentí al no poder hacer nada, lo enfadado que me encontraba con los médicos, la frustración de saber que con algo más de tiempo podría haberla salvado...- siguió diciendo con la voz entrecortada. - Fui de un sitio a otro, seguí estudiando porque no sabía qué más hacer con mi vida... pero apenas tenía doce y me vi envuelto en muchas situaciones peligrosas. - confesó suspirando cansado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de situaciones? - inquirí queriendo saber exactamente qué fue en lo que se metió para terminar con tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo.

\- Estaba perdido. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida y fui muy descuidado. Ladrones, asesinos, animales salvajes... me crucé con muchos que intentaron matarme o hacerme daño de algún modo. Aprendí a defenderme y ser cuidadoso en lo que hacía o dónde me dirigía. Muchas heridas no fueron tan graves, solo quedaron pequeñas marcas de ellas. - dijo señalando las pequeñas rayas en sus piernas y algunas en sus brazos.

\- ¿Y el resto? - quise saber por qué no todas era superficiales, sobre todo la de su lado derecho y la de su brazo derecho.

\- Emm... al año de empezar a viajar hubo un accidente donde me hospedaba. Estábamos rodeados por un enorme bosque, era época de sequía en la zona y... no sé cómo, se produjo un enorme incendio. Fue un caos. La gente gritaba y corría por todas partes, muchos estaban heridos y a duras penas pudimos sacar a todos de allí. Esta herida... - dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo donde se veían las marcas de quemaduras antiguas. -... me la hice entonces. Entré en muchas casas en llamas para sacar a la gente mayor o niños que no podían salir solos... fui muy imprudente y una enorme biga de madera me cayó encima del brazo. Logré salir de allí a pesar de lo mucho que me dolía el cuerpo, estaba seguro que muchos huesos los tenía rotos... pero, aun así, cuando todo terminó ayudé a los demás doctores y herboristas a tratar a los demás. - confesó algo apenado por su actuar de entonces. Ni siquiera pude encontrar en mi la fuerza para enfadarme con él por ser tan descuidado. Podría haber muerto en esa ocasión. Pero decidí centrarme en lo más importante y escuchar el resto.

\- No fue ahí que conociste a la vieja ¿verdad? - es lo que decide salir de mis labios y él niega con la cabeza.

\- Eso fue un año más tarde en otra ciudad. Durante ese tiempo me curé y volví algo más precavido, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo dos veces... el dolor había sido inaguantable durante meses y no quería repetir... aunque al parecer el mundo no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. - fue su comentario divertido y cansado a partes iguales.

\- ¿Qué? - dije sin poder evitarlo.

\- En ese pueblo sucedió algo muy parecido, pero diferente a la vez. Hubo una gran inundación. Las tormentas eran muy fuertes por la zona y eso ocasionó que los ríos se desbordaran y varios puentes fueran destruidos. La corriente arrastraba a mucha gente y otra vez me vi sacando a todos lo que podíamos de allí. Alejamos del peligro a todos los que pudimos e intentamos curarles. Tratamos a más de un centenar de personas entre menos de 15 que sabíamos cómo. Cuando creíamos que ya estaban todos... - contó apretando las manos fuertemente. No me molestó porque este no tenía tanta fuerza como para hacerme daño a mí y sé muy bien que es mejor no aguantar el enojo dentro.

-... oímos gritos cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Una niña estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Sus padres no podían hacer nada pues él tenía una pierna rota y su madre cargaba con un bebé. Antes de darme cuenta había saltado al agua para salvarla. Logré cogerla, pero fui golpeado por muchas rocas... mi lado derecho quedó hecho trizas. Casi no puedo ni mover el brazo derecho y mi lado duele mil horrores si hago algún movimiento que no debo. Chiyo-san me regañó como no imaginas. Me aseguró que, aunque los huesos se curaran no volverían a ser como antes, pero, aunque me dolió y asustó pensar en cómo cambiaría mi vida por ello... cuando los padres de esa niña me agradecieron entre lágrimas a la vez en que la abrazaban... dejó de importarme. - explicó con una sonrisa llorosa. Sus ojos se habían aguado hace mucho y silenciosas gotas saladas recorrían sus pálidas y suaves mejillas.

\- Entonces... - no supe muy bien cómo seguir.

\- Me sentí aliviado después de verles. Las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor, incluso si mucha gente perdió su vida ese día, y cada vez que veo las cicatrices... siento que todo puede mejorar por que no habrá nada que pueda compararse a ese día. - fue el final de su relato y sin pensarlo rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

Este... este humano es increíble. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar en una situación tan desesperada como aquella. Pasó años muy difíciles, pero ha seguido adelante con toda la determinación que en su pequeño cuerpo cabe.

Siempre deseé que mi pareja fuera fuerte, que no se dejara derrotar por las circunstancias... pero esto es mucho más de lo que me merezco. Alguien tan puro como este chico merece mucho más que alguien como yo... o eso es lo que pienso, pero sé que si lo digo en voz alta seré regañado por él mismo.

Me parece interesante que él crea que yo soy increíble mientras que su persona solo es un simple humano. Para mí es todo lo contrario... y creo que por eso es que nos necesitamos. Podemos complementarnos porque lo que a uno le falta el otro lo tiene.

Después de esta muestra de confianza por parte del de ojos esmeralda estoy aún más decidido en cuidarle y hacerle lo más feliz que pueda. No sé si aceptará mi propuesta, pero... daré todo de mi para que tengamos una vida increíble juntos.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Me moría por escribir el pasado de Izu de forma un poco más detallada. Con su encuentrocon Chiyo-san dejé caer que pasó por cosas difícilesy ahora sabéis cuales son n.n Odio hacerle sufrir, pero era necesario por que ahora Katsuki está más decidio en hacerle feliz n.n Nuestro bebé se lo merece después de todo.**_

_**PD: no lo dice específicamente, pero Izuku tiene 16 añitos actualmente.**_


	9. I will

_**¡Volvemos al fluff! Espero que no os muráis de diabetes por mi culpa (;**_

* * *

**I will**

Después de aquella tarde de besos y caricias con el rubio, algo que sinceramente no puedo creer que haya hecho. Se me suben los colores de solo imaginar la pasión que mostraban esas gemas rojizas cada vez que se posaban con mis esmeraldas. Nunca creí que podría sentirme tan cómodo junto a alguien en ese tipo de situación tan íntima.

Siendo completamente sincero siempre tuve algo de miedo a acabar solo por el resto de mi vida. He pasado por mucho y cada vez que me miro a un espejo y veo todas las cicatrices y heridas que me cubren… me siento pequeño. No me creo particularmente atractivo y nunca creí que alguien pudiera interesarse en mi después de verme.

Desperté en la cama junto al rubio quien me abrazaba la cintura no lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler, pero sí para evitar que escapara. Eso me hizo reír levemente y me tapé la boca con rapidez, pues no quería despertarle y que borrara esa expresión tan suave de su rostro.

Con mucho cuidado quité su brazo de mi cintura y me deslicé lo más lentamente que pude por la cama hasta el suelo. A paso tranquilo caminé hacia el baño y comencé a desvestirme, dirigiendo inconscientemente mi mirada hacia el espejo donde mi reflejo me devolvió el gesto. Paré unos segundos para observar la peor de mis cicatrices. Mi brazo derecho todavía hay días que me duele, al igual que todo el lado derecho donde una enorme cicatriz reposa. Suspiro y decido seguir con mi propósito inicial: tomar una rápida ducha. Sé que si Kacchan despierta y no me ve ahí es capaz de la próxima vez atarme a la cama para evitar que salga de ella. En estos días he comprendido que tiene una forma algo particular de demostrar sus sentimientos, sobre todo los que tienen que ver con el cariño y la preocupación. Es por ello que, aunque al principio me molestara que no quisiera dejarme salir… luego comprendí que su actuar estaba influenciado por la preocupación y eso le hace ver adorable ante mis ojos.

No tardé mucho en terminar, sinceramente no soy de a los que les gusta pasar horas bajo el agua caliente. Yo mientras más rápido mejor. Salgo y comienzo a secarme con una toalla. Es entonces que oigo la puerta abrirse y por ella entra el rubio todavía algo medio dormido. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento mi cara enrojecer a niveles insospechados. Sé que sus ojos se posan sobre mi cuerpo y eso me pone nervioso por otros motivos que no son la vergüenza, bueno a parte de ella.

Sé que ahora me preguntará por ellas… aunque sé que no me forzará a hablar. Él sabe lo difícil que es conversar de algo que te hace sentir incómodo y nunca me obligaría a decir algo si no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Es ese mismo pensamiento, el saber que el ojirubí aprecia la confianza, lo que me da los ánimos suficientes como para explicárselo todo.

El tiempo pasa increíblemente lento. Me cuesta forma las palabras y sé muy bien que mis ojos se han aguado hace mucho tiempo. Intento con todas mis fuerzas contener esa salada sustancia, pero finalmente, cuando voy llegando al final de mi relato, siento como estas comienzan a desplazarse con libertar por mi rostro. Mis sollozos aumentan cuando él me abraza con fuerza, su calidez envolviéndome enteramente, y me siento tan seguro en sus brazos que no puedo evitar enterrar mi cara contra su pecho y respirar profundamente su aroma. Ese que me hace delirar y estremecer.

Cuando se aparta levemente para que nuestras miradas se encuentren siento mi corazón palpitar más rápido de lo habitual. Esa intensidad que veo en sus rubís… es mucho más estremecedora que antes cuando nos besábamos. La forma en que sus orbes brillan con tanta determinación me deja sin aliento.

\- ¿Kacchan? – susurro su nombre no sabiendo muy bien lo que sucederá ahora. Él solo me sonríe, una pequeña y prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa, pero con solo ese gesto siento que me desmayaré. El rubio es un hombre espectacular y cuando me sonríe de esa forma, tan suave y sincera… es como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

\- Izuku… - mi nombre… la forma en que lo dice es como si… siento que mis lágrimas vuelven a aparecer. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué dice mi nombre como si yo fuese lo único importante en su vida? ¿Cómo si estuviera delante de una deidad que tiene que venerar? – Sshh… Izuku no pienses tanto… - susurra limpiándome las lágrimas con su mano derecha. Tan suavemente que me deja sin aliento.

\- ¿Por qué? – logro que esas dos palabras salgan de mis labios.

\- Buena pregunta… pero la respuesta es muy simple. – dice sin apartar la mirada. – Simplemente porque eres tú. Eres todo lo que siempre deseé y no importa que tu solo veas tus fallas porque yo veo tus virtudes… al igual que tú haces conmigo. Yo no me gusto a mí mismo. No me creo algo especial… pero tú me miras como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo. Yo te miro igual. Ninguno sabe cómo irán las cosas. No soy para nada romántico y tú tienes miedo de salir lastimado… pero hay algo que puedo asegurar. – detiene su relato levemente para coger aire. – Dedicaré mi vida en cuidarte. Haré todo lo que pueda para que puedas sonreír y hacer lo que quieras. No cortaré tu libertad y respetaré tus decisiones. A cambio, solo pido que me dejes estar a tu lado. – promete y mi cuerpo tiembla ante lo que implican sus palabras.

\- ¿Para siempre? – murmuro acariciando su mejilla con mi mano algo temblorosa.

\- Hasta nuestro último aliento. – es su respuesta y la euforia que me embarga es tanta que me siento desfallecer. Rio sin poder evitarlo, es suave y algo entrecortada por el llanto, pero es genuina, al igual que la sonrisa que siento que cubre mi rostro.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso… - digo y veo sus ojos brillar de emoción. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, se acerca para juntar tierna y castamente nuestros labios, como para sellar nuestra promesa.

Es en ese momento de pequeña tranquilidad. Donde nuestro mundo ha sido reducido al contrario. Que oímos la puerta ser abierta con fuerza, azotando la pared de forma estruendosa. Nos separamos con un salto y al dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación siento que mi corazón se detiene unos segundos. Una mujer, idéntica a mi rubio, se encuentra allí, mirándonos sorprendida. Detrás suyo, un hombre castaño con gafas y de estatura media nos mira de igual forma.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios, mocoso?! – exclama ella y al mirar al ojirubí este se encuentra algo pálido. Su expresión cambia rápidamente a un ceño fruncido al tiempo en que se aparta de mí y se sienta en la cama mirando fijamente a la mujer.

\- ¡¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta o qué, vieja bruja?! – grita el rubio y yo ni me inmuto por el fuerte ruido, acostumbrado al temperamento del varón.

\- ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! ¡Es mi casa! – exclama ella desafiante.

\- ¡Me la diste! ¡¿O caso estás tan vieja que ya lo has olvidado?! – espeta él algo burlón. Puedo ver como una vena sobresale en la sien de la mujer quien parece que está a punto de saltarle al rubio como un animal salvaje a su presa.

\- ¿Eres Izuku? – oigo que dicen a mi lado y salto sorprendido cuando veo al castaño sentado a mi lado. No noté cuando había caminado hacia aquí, al igual que no me di cuenta que el rubio se había acercado a la mujer y ahora estaban uno frente al otro.

\- Emm… sí. ¿Usted es? – cuestiono algo nervioso por toda la situación. Él solo sonríe levemente y solo con eso me siento algo más tranquilo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa tímidamente.

\- Bakugo Masaru. Soy el padre de Katsuki. – se presenta calmadamente y ríe cuando nota lo sorprendido que estoy. – Ella es Mitsuki y cómo puedes ver ambos estarán un buen rato discutiendo y gritándose. No te preocupes así es como se comunican entre ellos, pero es mejor dejarlo estar e ir a cenar algo mientras. – propone y yo asiento, conociendo muy bien al rubio y por lo que veo, ha salido a su madre, lo cual me hace soltar una risita divertida.

Me levanto de la cama, menos mal que llevo ropa decente o me habría muerto de la vergüenza si mis suegros me hubieran visto medio desnudo. Espera… ¡¿Son mis suegros verdad?! ¡Oh dios! ¡Ahora estoy completamente nervioso y aterrado! ¿¡Y si no me aceptan!? ¡¿Y si hago algo estúpido y quedo en ridículo?! ¡¿Y si-?! Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento mi mejilla ser pellizcada.

\- Nerd te escucho pensar desde aquí. – oigo al rubio decir quien hasta hace un momento se encontraba junto a la puerta con su madre. - ¿Qué te he dicho de pensar tanto? – amonesta sin soltar mi mejilla.

\- ¡Kacchan! ¡Duele! – me quejo haciendo un puchero. Tanto él como yo sabemos que no es cierto. No ha usado tanta fuerza como para hacerme daño, pero sé que no es capaz de resistirse cuando me comporto de forma infantil.

\- Tsk. Nerd mimado. – murmura sonriendo de lado.

\- Pero así me quieres. – rebato con voz cantarina. Él rueda los ojos con falsa exasperación y me suelta para acariciar suavemente mi ligeramente roja mejilla.

\- ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! – ese grito me hace volver a la realidad. Me sonrojo enormemente al comprender que volví a perderme en el rubio y olvidé que teníamos compañía. Su madre nos miraba con esos ojos rubís tan parecidos a los de mi rubio, con un brillo emocionado en ellos a la vez en que saltaba en su lugar. - ¡¿Masaru viste eso?! ¡El mocoso ha sido amable con alguien! – exclamó emocionada.

\- Mitsuki… no me extraña que Katsuki sea así con él. Después de todo es su pareja. – dice él con una sonrisa dulce en los labios dirigida a mi persona. Creo que intenta relajarme y me siento agradecido por ello. Ella le mira sorprendida por su respuesta.

\- Su pareja… - susurra y gira rápidamente a vernos con el ceño fruncido. Vale. Ahora vuelvo a estar preocupado. Esa reacción no es buena ¿verdad? - ¡Kastuki! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías encontrado a tu pareja?! ¡Mocoso desagradecido! – le reclama a su hijo quien se cruza de brazos a la vez en que chasquea molesto la lengua. Yo siento que me dará un ataque al corazón. ¿Solo está molesta por eso? Suspiro algo aliviado pues al parecer de momento no parece que me dirija nada de hostilidad a mí.

\- ¡Deja de joder vieja! – y con esa respuesta el rubio me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hacia fuera, camino hacia el comedor para cenar. La pareja nos sigue y entre gritos por parte de ambos rubios llegamos a nuestro destino.

La pequeña mesa donde solemos tomar nuestros alimentos ha sido reemplazada por una un poco más grande, con la clara intención de poder darles un lugar a la pareja mayor. Los demás ya están en sus respectivos lugares. Desde hacía unos días que el rubio y yo nos sentamos uno junto al otro, con Denki a mi derecha. Normalmente Mina tiene el asiento junto al ojirubí, pero está vez esos dos lugares están libres, de seguro que para los padres de este.

Al entrar el más alto me soltó y no perdí nada de tiempo en sentarme en mi lugar, abrazando al rubio quien me miraba divertido.

\- ¿Demasiado? – pregunta y comprendo inmediatamente a qué se refiere.

\- Habría venido bien una pequeña advertencia. – murmuro haciendo un puchero y él ríe divertido.

\- Lo siento… pero esos dos de verdad que son iguales ¿eh? – comenta mirando a madre e hijo quienes seguían discutiendo en la entrada de la habitación. Masaru-san ya estaba sentado en el lugar entre ambos.

\- Si… fue una sorpresa. – digo después de suspirar. Denki me mira y sonríe maliciosamente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacíais? No bajasteis a la hora de la comida. – inquirió alzando una ceja pícaramente. Yo me sonrojé de sobremanera ante lo que estaba claramente insinuando.

\- No es nada de eso… - consigo decir nerviosamente.

\- Pikachu deja de molestar a Deku. – gruñe mi novio al tiempo en que se deja caer pesadamente en la silla a mi lado.

\- Solo hablábamos. – comenta con tranquilidad mi amigo no importándole la mirada fulminante que el otro le dirigía.

\- No creo que realmente te haya importado el que bajáramos o no. Puedo oler al pelo pincho por todo tu cuerpo. – dice con una sonrisa ladeada y brillo malicioso en sus orbes. Eso hace a Denki estallar en rojo y comenzar a tartamudear. Sé que no es muy educado, pero no puedo evitar que una leve risita escape de mis labios ante su reacción.

\- Si no querías que hablaran de ti, no deberías haber preguntado Denki. – digo divertido. El hace un puchero y gira a mirar a su novio con sus ojitos de perrito. Realmente tiene dominada esa técnica. Kirishima está perdido cuando este le mira de esa forma.

\- Eiji… Baku está siendo malo conmigo. – se queja como un niño pequeño y puedo ver como el pelirrojo mira al rubio de forma suplicante. Sus ojos dicen "Por favor bro." Y este solo rueda los suyos en respuesta, pero no comenta nada más al respecto. Yo le sonrío y acaricio suavemente su mano en su regazo. Él devuelve el gesto apretando levemente el agarre.

\- ¿Por qué discutíais? – preguntó Mina mirando al rubio. Quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la vez en que comenzaba a comer.

\- Ese ingrato mocoso no me dijo nada sobre su pareja. – gruñó la mujer clavando dagas con sus ojos a su hijo.

\- Mistuki… seguro que ni siquiera pensó en nosotros y no puedo culparle por ello. – comentó conciliadoramente el castaño.

\- ¿Tanto le costaba enviar un pequeño mensaje a sus padres? – se quejó ella haciendo un puchero.

\- No es como que haya pasado tanto tiempo vieja. – dice el varón a mi lado, bufando por la actitud de su progenitora.

\- ¿Es eso? ¿Cuánto hace desde que estás aquí? – cuestiona curiosamente, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Emm… 9 días. – respondo tímidamente.

\- Mmm… sé que mi hijo no es lo mejor, pero no dejes que eso te desanime. No tienes por qué hacer todo lo que te ordene. – dice ella como sugerencia.

Los demás en la mesa ríen estruendosamente, excepto la familia Bakugo, quienes les miran confundidos, Kacchan quien les fulmina con la mirada, y yo quien bajo la mirada sonrojado por su reacción.

\- No creo que deba preocuparle eso Mitsuki-san. – dice Mina después de lograr calmar su respiración.

\- Cierto… debería haber visto a Midori discutir con Baku cuando llegó. – dijo ahora Denki.

\- Si… era como ver a dos animales salvajes marcando territorio, ninguno queriendo ceder a lo que el otro quería. – apoyó el pelirrojo a su pareja.

\- Chicos… - gemí avergonzado. No me siento orgulloso de mi actuar de aquel entonces y que lo vayan predicando por ahí, precisamente a los padres del rubio, lo hace aún peor.

\- Bueno, es cierto que eres muy testarudo y no escuchas lo que los demás te dicen. – comenta el rubio a mi lado. Yo giro a verle con una ceja alzada.

\- Mira quién habla. Quien en vez de decirme que me quedara quieto por mis heridas saltó encima de mí para evitar que me moviera. – rebatí.

\- Yo no soy quien intentó caminar a pesar de tener la pierna de esa forma. – dijo ahora mirándome inquisidoramente con sus orbes sobre los míos.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No me disculparé por hacer caso a mi instinto. – declaré cruzándome de brazos. Él bufó y rodó los ojos, pero por el brillo en estos supe que en realidad le parecía divertida nuestra pequeña discusión. Yo sonreí y sin poder evitarlo reí.

\- ¿Veis? Zuku no se dejará mangonear fácilmente por Baku. – habló Mina de nuevo. Los mayores, quienes no habían dicho nada durante nuestra pequeña discusión, sonrieron ampliamente.

\- Me gusta lo que veo. ¿Y tú Masaru? – dice Mitsuki-san. Su marido solo asiente sonriendo. – Así que… ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

\- Midoriya Izuku. – respondo sonriéndole. Después de mi conversación con el rubio, y el estar junto a nuestros amigos, siento que todo mi nerviosismo ha desaparecido.

\- Izu-kun cuida de mi niño ¿sí? – me pide y puedo ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como el mencionado se sonroja.

\- Será un placer Mitsuki-san. – digo y los demás me miran sorprendidos. No me extraña. Para ellos la relación entre ambos todavía era algo ambigua, sobre todo por mi parte. Todavía no sabían sobre nuestra conversación de esa tarde y el cómo accedí a ser del rubio. Aunque no pienso contarles lo de la propuesta del ojirubí. Sus palabras son solo para mí y mi memoria. Llámame egoísta, pero es algo que quiero que quede entre nosotros. Siento como el rubio aprieta su agarre en mi mano y no puedo evitar sonreír por ello. Sin decir nada más del tema continuamos comiendo en una amena y confortable conversación.

Me enteré que los mayores decidieron dejarle la mansión al rubio cuando llegó a la mayoría de edad. Cosa que me hace pensar cuántos años tiene exactamente y decidir que le preguntaría más tarde en la solitud de nuestro cuarto. Y ahora viajan por todo el mundo.

Me sentí aceptado por ellos y casi que quiero llorar por la hospitalidad de esta familia. Estoy muy agradecido con todos ellos por tratarme como a uno de ellos y hacerme sentir parte de su mundo. Giré a ver a mi rubio, mi novio, mi pareja, mi vampiro. Y cuando este hizo lo mismo y nuestras miradas se encontraron sonreí queriéndole transmitir todo lo que sentía por él. Este me devolvió el gesto y supe que el haber aceptado su propuesta era lo mejor que podría haber hecho en mi vida.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Muajajajajaja tenían que aparecer los padres de Katsuki XD Adoro a Mitsuki, es la madre más badass del mundo n.n e ¡Izuku ya ha tomado una decisión! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Lo sabréis en el siguiente (;**_


	10. Forever

_**Okey aquí vienen ciertas explicaciones sobre la relación de Katsu e Izu, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia entre sus "especies" n.n**_

* * *

**Forever**

Dos semanas y media. Ese es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que llegué a esta mansión. Ocho días desde que decidí quedarme con el testarudo rubio y mismo tiempo desde que sus padres están aquí. Al igual que con mi vampiro, acostumbrarme a su madre no fue tan difícil como imaginé en un comienzo. Siendo ambas personalidades tan parecidas resultaba fácil saber qué haría estallar a uno y a otro. Masaru-san al tener una actitud más amanerada fue relativamente sencillo llevarme bien con su persona. La mayoría de estos días ambos estuvimos leyendo uno junto al otro en la enorme biblioteca que ocupa gran parte de la mansión. El ambiente entre nosotros era calmado y ameno, cosa que agradecí pues los demás ocupantes del lugar son demasiado animados en la mayoría de situaciones.

Mientras madre e hijo se ocupaban de todos los asuntos concernientes al territorio, yo me dediqué a estudiar más sobre plantas con Chiyo-san. Aunque si tengo que ser completamente sincero conmigo mismo, reconozco que hecho de menos al rubio explosivo. Durante los primero días de mi estadía, este no se separó de mi lado excepto para lo imprescindible, y ahora a penas y dormimos juntos en la cama. No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo ya se haya convertido en una parte tan importante de mi vida y día a día. Si no le tengo abrazándome por la cintura desde atrás mientras con acurrucamos en la cama, es como que no duermo igual de bien.

Suspiro por quien sabe qué vez y eso llama la atención del hombre sentado a mi derecha, quien me mira con ojos preocupados.

\- ¿Estás bien? - su pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos. Le miro con una ceja alzada sin comprender y él solo me sonríe levemente. - Llevas un buen rato suspirando casi sin parar. - comenta algo divertido. Yo me sonrojo de sobremanera ante ello. No puedo creer que me haya quedado soñando despierto junto a mi suegro.

\- Lo siento yo... - no sé como continuar pues no quiero reconocer la razón por la cual me encuentro tan desanimado y metido en mi propio mundo.

\- Si es por Katsuki... te aseguro que pronto estará libre para poder pasar más tiempo contigo. - aseguró y no tardó mucho en reír divertido al notar como si sonrojo aumentaba hasta niveles insospechados.

\- ¿Có-cómo lo...? - tartamudeo no siendo capaz de terminar la oración de lo nervioso y avergonzado que me encuentro.

\- Tranquilo, es algo muy común. Cuando el vínculo de pareja todavía no se ha formado, el estar alejado de esta puede resultar incómodo y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Sentirse solo es muy normal. - explicó tranquila y calmadamente mirándome con comprensión. Yo me sentí bastante confundido por sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de que el vínculo no está formado todavía? - cuestioné con voz floja y algo nervioso. No quería que pensara que no sabía nada de sus costumbres porque no me interesaban.

\- Katsuki no te ha contado nada. - no fue una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación, pero yo asentí de todas formas. - Verás... cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja se requiere cierto ritual para formar el vínculo completo que nos unirá para toda la vida. La forma más simple es que ambos beban la sangre del otro, pero eso solo es posible cuando ambos son vampiros. - explicó mirándome seriamente.

\- ¿Hay otra forma entonces? - pregunté interesado mientras me mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Intenté contener mi emoción por aprender algo nuevo de los vampiros.

\- Así es. Los casos en que un vampiro está destinado a tener como pareja un humano no son insólitos. Más bien, diría que es bastante difícil encontrar a un vampiro completamente puro. - comentó pensativo, pero pronto volvió a mirarme con seriedad. - Bueno, el caso es que hay ciertas cosas a llevar a cabo primero. Los humanos celebran una ceremonia parecida ¿verdad? - murmuró para si y yo tardé unos segundos en comprender a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Se refiere a una boda? - inquirí con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- Si. Es bastante parecido pues se intercambian votos y promesas. No usamos anillos como tal, pero si que hay un símbolo que deja en claro cuando ya hemos encontrado a esa persona. - dijo y levantó la manga de su camisa para mostrarme un tatuaje que recorría su muñeca derecha, parecía una especie de serpiente que rodeaba el brazo hasta el codo.

\- Eso... ¿cómo...? - quise preguntar maravillado por ese precioso tatuaje.

\- Durante la ceremonia ambos deben intercambiar sangre mediante un corte en la muñeca y juntar ambas heridas. Normalmente se decide quien de los dos usará su magia para formalizar ese acto, pero en tu caso está claro que será Katsuki quien lo haga. - eso último lo dijo soltando una risita divertida cosa que yo correspondí.

\- ¿Esto se forma entonces? - cuestioné.

\- Si, pero para cada pareja es distinto. Mitsuki y yo tenemos esta serpiente, y si no me equivoco Kirishima-kun y Kaminari-kun comparten un dragón que abarca casi todo su pecho. - respondió sonriéndome ampliamente.

\- Entonces depende de la personalidad de quien use la magia, ¿no es así? - comenté pues que mi amigo tenga como tatuaje un dragón me daba a entender que fue Kirishima-kun quien usó su magia y no Denki.

\- Así es. En qué lugar del cuerpo sea también se decide por eso. - aclaró y yo asiento, pero hay algo que me deja pensativo. Hay cierta cosa que me preocupa desde que... bueno, desde que me enteré de todo esto de las parejas y no sé muy bien cómo preguntarlo.

\- Emm... Masaru-san... hay algo que... me gustaría saber...- susurro nervios y apartando la vista de su persona.

\- No hace falta que estés tan nervioso. Aclararé cualquier duda que tengas. - me animó y sentí como mis músculos se relajaban considerablemente por sus palabras.

\- Bueno... como yo soy... humano... me preguntaba que pasaba después de... - no supe cómo finalizar la preguntar y le oí suspirar.

\- Con que es eso... hay otra razón por la que se lleva a cabo esa ceremonia. - habló y me levantó el mentón para hacer que le mirara. - Como dije es para unir a ambas personas para toda la vida y eso significa que habrá ciertos cambios en tu cuerpo. No te convertirás en vampiro, pero algo que es bastante parecido. De tanto en tanto necesitarás beber la sangre de Katsuki y por ello tendrás colmillos. Otra cosa es que adquirirás algo de magia de mi hijo. No llegarás a su nivel, pero ciertas cosas como tus sentidos si que se agudizarán y en muchos casos la fuerza también aumentará. Por último, y sé que eso es lo que más te preocupa, tu vida se "extenderá" por así decirlo. Mientras mi hijo viva tú también lo harás pues tu tiempo de vida se unirá al suyo. En otras palabras sería como si tu cuerpo o, más bien el envejecimiento de tu cuerpo, quedara congelado hasta que llegue la hora de Katsuki. - explicó lo más detalladamente que pudo para que yo fuese capaz de comprenderle. Sus palabras me aliviaron enormemente. Ciertamente me encontraba algo ansioso dado que no sabía cómo sería el futuro junto a mi rubio teniendo en cuenta la gran diferencia entre nuestras esperanzas de vida.

\- Gracias... creo que ahora comprendo mucho mejor mi relación con Kacchan. - dije sonriendo ampliamente.

\- No es nada... espero que te haya ayudado un poco. Comprendo que son muchos cambios a tu vida y estás en todo tu derecho de ir a tu propio paso. - colocó su mano sobre mi hombro para transmitirme su apoyo y sus palabras tan alentadoras hicieron que lágrimas comenzaran a acumularse en mis esmeraldas y recorrieran silenciosamente por mi rostro.

Odio ser tan malditamente sentimental, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando me dicen que es válido lo que siento. He aguantado mucho, me he callado tantas veces, por que en mi profesión primero van los demás y después yo. Estoy tan acostumbrado que al oírle decir que está bien hacer las cosas a mi ritmo... no he podido evitar estallar en sollozos. Es vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo tan liberador. Estoy por volver a agradecerle, cuando oigo como la puerta se abre con tanta fuerza que al azotar contra la pared causa que retumbe toda la habitación. Al girar mi mirada hacia allí veo al rubio de quien hablábamos mirándonos con furia en sus orbes color rubí. Siento como un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y mi este se paraliza al igual que mi respiración.

A paso rápido, prácticamente un parpadeo mio, él ya se encuentra a mi lado.

\- Viejo... - gruñe con un aura oscura rodearle, pero sus ojos no se han apartado de mi persona. Con un cuidado y gentileza que no parecería posible por su estado de ánimo actual, levanta su mano derecha y con esta limpia el rastro de lágrimas de mis mejillas. Ah... así que por eso está enfadado. Yo rio levemente y sonrío, cosa que parece confundirle.

\- Kacchan... Masaru-san no hizo nada malo... solo hablábamos. - susurré colocando mi mano sobre la suya la cual seguía sobre mi mejilla derecha.

\- Hmp. - él solo chasquea con la lengua y decide colocar su otra mano en mi otra mejilla y estrujarlas levemente.

\- ¡Kacchan! - exclamo aunque una leve risita escapa de mis labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

\- Idiota... ¿qué demonios te hizo llorar ahora? - medio preguntó en un murmullo y yo solo reí puesto que no era necesario responder.

\- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡TODAVÍA NO HABÍAMOS ACABADO! - oigo a Mitsuki-san gritar desde la puerta, fulminando a su hijo con la mirada, pero al vernos a ambos sus ojos se abrieron pro la sorpresa. - ¡Izu-kun! ¡¿Estás bien?! - exclamó acercándose hasta mi persona y empujando al rubio para inspeccionar mi cara con cuidado y meticulosidad.

\- Estoy bien Mitsuki-san. En serio que no pasó nada. - digo para apaciguar la preocupación que exuda la mujer por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

\- Ya le has oído vieja. Suelta a Deku. - gruñe mi rubio claramente molesto por que le hayan apartado de mi. Yo le sonrío dulcemente con la intención de hacer que se calme, cosa que al parecer funciona. Creo que su instinto ya ha comprendido que realmente no me pasa nada malo y por ello ya se encuentra más tranquilo.

La mujer parece estar a punto de rebatir, pero la mano de su marido en su hombro hace que gire a verle. No sé que sucede exactamente después, pues es como si ambos compartieran una conversación solo con sus ojos, pero sea lo que sea que se transmiten entre ello, Mitsuki-san resopla y ríe un poco para luego dejarme ir.

\- Mocoso, tienes lo que resta de día libre. Aprovéchalo.- es lo único que dice hacia el rubio para a continuación salir del lugar junto a Masaru-san.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa loca? - refunfuña el ojirubí una vez nos encontramos solos.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por eso. - comento soltando una ligera risita. Ahora que le tengo junto a mi y sé que podremos pasar tiempo juntos y a solas siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho por la euforia.

\- Tú también estás raro Deku. - señala acercándose de nuevo a mi para seguidamente sentarse en la silla que hasta ese momento había sido ocupada por su progenitor. Yo me quedo viéndole unos segundos, sin responder, y no sé qué es exactamente lo que hace que me mueva, pero decido seguir con ello. Me levanto bajo su atenta mirada y me siento sobre su regazo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su maravilloso aroma. Él inmediatamente rodea mi cintura con sus brazos para asegurarse que no me caigo y hace lo mismo que yo, aspirar sobre mis cabellos verdes.

\- Kacchan... - susurro para llamar su atención y por su leve gruñido sé que la tengo. - Masaru-san... me contó sobre... la ceremonia. - confesé algo nervioso por su reacción. Él se tensa, pero solo durante un par de segundos. Luego se mueve ligeramente para que nuestras miradas choquen y un escalofrío me recorre toda la espina dorsal al ver brillar sus gemas rubís con una intensidad que me dejó casi si aliento.

\- Mmm... ¿y qué opinas sobre ello? - me pregunta suavemente. Sé que ha estado controlando sus instintos desde el día en que nos conocimos y comprendo que el hablar de esto significa dar un paso enorme. Uno que será permanente y Kacchan no quiere obligarme ni presionarme a hacer algo con lo cual no me sienta totalmente confortable.

-Es... es algo que... me cambiará, nos cambiará a los dos y ahora mismo no sé si eso será bueno o malo, pero... por alguna razón siento que quiero hacerlo. Por una vez en mi vida no me asusta no saber lo que me deparará el futuro o si la decisión que estoy cometiendo será un enorme error... por que algo me dice que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo no podrá ser nunca un error... y sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos y que al principio no nos llevábamos a las mil maravillas... sé que tú tienes un temperamento volátil y yo puedo ser demasiado testarudo... pero aún así yo-HMP... - me calla al colocar una de sus manos contra mi boca.

\- Deku respira. - es lo único que dice y comprendo que había comenzado a balbucear todo sin parar para tomar algo de aire, por lo que hago lo que me dice y respiro profundamente por la nariz. Inmediatamente llega a mis fosas nasales su característico aroma a menta y especias que siempre logra que se me erice la piel. - ¿Mejor? - pregunta y yo solo asiento por lo que él remueve su mano de mi boca.

\- Lo siento... me puse nervioso. - me disculpé sintiendo mis mejillas colorearse profundamente.

\- Ya me di cuenta. - comenta medio burlón y yo hago un puchero en respuesta. - Tranquilo nerd... - susurra besándome castamente los labios. - Decías que estás de acuerdo en llevar a cabo el ritual. - resumió todo mi vomito de palabras anterior. Yo solo asentí sintiendo las orejas arderme. - Es un paso enorme Izuku y no quiero que te apresures en hacer algo para lo que no estás preparado. - confiesa algo que ya sabía. Mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse por que puedo sentir el cariño y la preocupación radiar de todo su cuerpo.

\- Quiero estar con Kacchan... - admito en un susurro entremedio de mis leves sollozos. Siento como sus brazos se tensan sobre mi cintura al oírme.

\- Para siempre es mucho tiempo. - me recuerda con seriedad. Lo sé por su tono de voz y por sus ojos. No soy capaz de apartar los míos de los suyos y puedo notar ese brillo que los envuelve cada vez que tratamos con algo relacionado conmigo y nuestra relación.

\- Por eso mismo... - murmuro. - No puedo imaginar a nadie más con quién querría pasarlo. - digo convencido de mis palabras y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- He... eres increíble Izuku... - dice para luego esconder su cara en mi cuello, seguro que para esconder las leves lágrimas que quieren escapar de sus ojos. En serio... ni siquiera en esta situación es capaz de dejar su orgullo atrás, pero... sino no sería mi Kacchan. Yo río levemente y le acaricio con suavidad sus hebras doradas.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecemos en esa posición, pero somos interrumpidos cuando oímos un fuerte estruendo. Sobresaltado giro en dirección al ruido y veo a Denki en el suelo sobre Eijiro-kun, cerca suyo una de las estanterías ha colapsado y todos los libros se encuentras desperdigados alrededor de ese par. Mina-chan y Sero-kun se encuentran a un lado de ello rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo mientras miraban como mi novio les fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Tenéis 30 segundos para darme una explicación antes de que os mate. - amenazó sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Denki saltó de encima de su pareja para girar hacia Mina-chan y señalarla acusadoramente.

\- ¡Mina! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que la estantería estaba rota?! - recriminó y aunque no podía verle los ojos sé que estos brillaban con enojo.

\- ¡Lo siento se me olvidó! - se excusó ella.

\- Chicos... no creo que sea el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir por eso. - comentó Sero inquieto y comprendo muy bien su sentir, pues mi vampiro cada vez está más tenso y enfadado.

\- Bueno... si ella hubiera hablado antes, no habríamos caído y no les habríamos interrumpido. - esta vez fue Eijiro-kun quien habló quien ya sentado en el suelo se sobaba un pequeño chichón en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS, IMBÉCILES! - gritó a más no poder el ojirubí quien de un salto se encontraba delante del grupo, quienes chillaron como animales acorralados para salir corriendo de la biblioteca. No me sorprende al ver que me encuentro sentado cómodamente sobre uno de los mejores sillones del lugar. ¿Cuándo Kacchan me dejó ahí? Pues no lo sé, pero no es que me importe la verdad.

Una carcajada escapa de mis labios al oír las amenazas que les dirige mi novio y salto en mi sitio cuando una mano se posa sobre mi hombro de repente. Giro con una rapidez que casi me marea y tardo unos segundos en enfocar mi vista en la persona recién llegada.

\- ¿Denki? - pregunto confundido y este solo ríe despreocupadamente.

\- Eiji me apartó antes de que todos salieran huyendo de Baku. - explicó al notar mi sorpresa.

\- Ya veo... - susurro más relajado y me acomodo mejor en el mullido sillón. Él se sienta a mi lado y me mira con una sonrisa pícara y brillo en los ojos que no sé identificar. - ¿Qué? - pregunto nervioso.

\- ¿Haréis el ritual de pareja? - curioseó él a su ver y yo me sonrojé.

\- Bueno... espero que si, la verdad... - confieso.

\- ¡Eso es genial! - exclama emocionado mientras salta para abrazarme con fuerza.

\- ¿Crees... que las cosas cambiarán mucho entre nosotros? - cuestioné preocupado.

\- No. Si te soy sincero yo pensaba lo mismo cuando lo hice con Eiji... aunque es cierto que para dos vampiros es distinto a entre un humano y un vampiro... pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Te aseguro que todo ese remolino de emociones que sientes se calmarán de una vez por todas... es como... sentir que todo por fin está como debe... no sé si me explico bien. - habló rascándose la nuca algo nervioso e inquieto.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir... como cuando tu y yo nos vimos y todo pareció ser más fácil. - dije intentando ayudarle.

\- ¡Exacto!- exclamó para luego reír divertido.

\- ¿Vosotros también hicisteis toda la ceremonia? - pregunté curioso.

\- Bueno... no es tan significativa entre vampiros... pero síp. Decidimos que si lo hacíamos tenía que ser delante de las personas que más nos importan. - al ver mi cara confundida decidió detallar un poco más. - Verás... entre vampiros el solo intercambiar sangre es suficiente para formar el lazo. - dice señalando a su pecho donde reside su tatuaje de pareja. - La ceremonia es mas bien para los humanos... para que demuestren su determinación a dar un paso tan importante, para que dejen en claro que están dispuestos y comprenden lo que es pasar el resto de su vida junto a un vampiro. Para eso son los votos y toda la ceremonia en general. Por supuesto que podéis hacerlo en privado, vosotros dos en la habitación. Si se lleva a cabo con ambas partes estando de acuerdo el lazo se formará y ese vínculo será tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podrá romperlo. No es necesario que hayan testigos ni nada de eso. Depende de los gustos de cada quién supongo. - explicó sonriendo en mi dirección.

\- Creo que lo he entendido todo. Gracias Denki. - digo para luego abrazarle con cariño.

\- Jajajaja no es nada Midori. Ahora ve a parar a tu pareja antes de que mate a la mía. - pide y yo solo rio para levantarme e ir a hacer lo que este pidió. Además que no quiero que Kacchan desperdicie su tarde libre. Prefiero mil veces que se quede a mi lado lo máximo posible.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Masaru me encanta, tiene esa vibra de padre confiable con el que puedes hablar de todo... el siguiente capítulo será el último más un pequeño extra n.n**_


	11. Mine

_**Hemos llegado al final ;_;**_

_**Advertencia: mención de sangre (por que llevan a cabo el ritual) y LEMON N.N**_

* * *

**Mine**

Tres meses. Ese es el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que el joven peliverde llegó a la mansión y conoció a ese grupo de vampiros.

Tres largos meses donde convivió con todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sobretodo con cierto rubio de ojos rubí que le hacía estremecer con solo una mirada y sonrisa.

Por fin el día que había estado esperando había llegado. Ambos se encontraban emocionados y nerviosos. Por la mente del de ojos esmeralda llegaron todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que compartía con el rubio, cada gesto, cada mirada... Por fin podría corresponderle como se debía.

Estuvo estudiando todo ese tiempo sobre lo que debía hacer para que todo saliera bien y por fin era el momento.

Se miró por última vez al espejo enfrente de su persona y respiró hondo para regular su acelerado corazón. La imagen que se encontró en el reflejo era él, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera tener una expresión como aquella.

Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, resaltando las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas; un ligero contorno negro para resaltar sus ojos; un tono cereza para sus labios con el objetivo de verse más atrayentes...

La tela blanca que cubría su cuerpo, parecida a una túnica de la época romana, sencilla y fácil de quitar cuando llegase el momento indicado, resaltaba su piel color porcelana al tiempo en que dejaba ver sus cicatrices en los brazos algo que en ese tiempo junto al ojirubí había aprendido a amar de si mismo, pues el vampiro siempre parecía tocarlas y acariciarlas con semejante reverencia y dulzura que su corazón se aceleraba al punto de parecer como si fuese a salirse de su pecho.

El contraste resultante de debilidad y fuerza era impresionante, pues aunque fuese pequeño había vivido y pasado por muchas dificultades las cuales había superado hasta llegar a donde se encontraban en ese mismo momento.

Gracias a su rubio había comprendido y aceptado, incluso podía decir que amado, algo que siempre pensó que era una falla en si mismo.

Sus ojos brillaron con determinación y a paso seguro salió del baño hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. El enorme ventanal dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Preciosa e inamovible, reinando en el cielo en todo su esplendor.

La persona que le esperaba, se encontraba sentado sobre el mullido colchón, un simple pantalón negro resaltaba su figura. El peliverde no podía negar que su vampiro era atractivo y como esa única prenda hacia un contraste maravilloso con sus cabellos rubios y ojos rubí.

El mayor se levantó y a paso lento, pero decidido, se acercó hasta su persona, quedando ambos justo en frente del ventanal, la luz cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no necesitaron palabras. Los rubís claros en su pregunta '_¿Estás seguro?_' y el más bajo solo le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta.

Sus manos se encontraron y entrelazaron. Solo unos segundos, fue todo lo que necesitó el de ojos esmeralda para respirar, darse valor y comenzar a hablar.

\- Yo, Midoriya Izuku siendo la pareja de Bakugo Katsuki, prometo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. Comprendo lo que implica ser la pareja de un vampiro y desde el fondo de mi corazón juro que no hay nadie más en este mundo con quién desearía pasar la eternidad más que con él. - recitó sin apartar sus ojos de los contrarios. Sin decir nada, el rubio sonrió y levantó un pequeña daga con su mano izquierda. Con la derecha giró la mano que sostenía para que quedara con la palma hacia arriba y con cuidado hizo un corte en la muñeca. Un ligero gemido escapó de los labios ajenos, pero no fue detenido. Soltó la mano y procedió a hacer lo mismo en su propia muñeca, solo que esta tenía que ser más profunda para evitar que se curara de inmediato. Acercó de nuevo su brazo al contrario y juntó ambos cortes, dejando que la sangre se mezclara al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y concentraba su magia en la herida. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo y cuando volvió a abrir sus orbes pudo ver el tatuaje formarse en ellos.

Casi quiso reír al ver la imagen de un lobo gris recorrer desde el codo al hombro, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos contrarios no pudo hacerlo.

Aunque seguía siendo irónico que a pesar de la animosidad entre sus razas, ahora tuviera esa marca en su cuerpo, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía pedir? Los lobos se caracterizan por su fidelidad y aquello era lo mejor que podía pedir.

\- ¿Un lobo? - susurró algo divertido, pero lo maravillado que se encontraba se notaba en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Irónico verdad? - dijo él mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- No... Creo que define muy bien a Kacchan... - admitió al tiempo en que acariciaba con reverencia la marca en su cuerpo con su mano libre, pues su izquierda seguía agarrando la contraria.

El rubio no respondió a eso y con su mano libre acarició levemente la espalda baja del contrario, juntando sus cuerpos lo más posible sin tener que soltarse las manos.

\- ¿Listo para seguir? - preguntó con sus labios rozándose. El menor solo asintió temblando ligeramente por la expectación. El ojirubí le sonrió y lentamente acercó su boca al cuello del contrario quien tembló al sentir su respiración sobre su sensible piel.

\- Yo, Bakugo Katsuki, prometo cuidar y querer a mi pareja, Midoriya Izuku hasta mi último aliento. Juro que no hay nadie con quién desee pasar la eternidad más que con él y que incluso cuando nuestro tiempo en este mundo llegue a su fin, en mi próxima vida él seguirá siendo con quién la compartiré. Hasta el fin de los tiempos. - declaró y sin más preámbulos mordió el lugar donde se junta el cuello con el hombro, marcando al más bajo como suyo para lo que resta de sus vidas.

El gemido que escapó de ambas bocas era esperado. El menor sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y arder, pero de una forma que se sentía tan bien que parecía que sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento y su mente se encontraba en blanco. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca. Por su parte el rubio saboreó todo lo que pudo la sangre de su pareja esa que llevaba deseando desde su primer encuentro, pero se negó a probar hasta que no fuese el momento indicado.

El olor tan característico del peliverde era aún más prominente aunque en ese momento se encontraba mezclado junto al distintivo toque de lujuria y deseo. Sintió su propia sangre hervir ante la idea de lo que seguiría.

Con cuidado se separó del cuello del menor y lamió la marca hasta que ésta se cerró, aunque dejando una clara cicatriz que no se borraría jamás.

Al mirar a este, con cuidado usó su izquierda para hacerle abrir ligeramente la boca y sonrió al notar como sus colmillos ahora eran más largos. Gentilmente movió su mano hasta la nuca ajena e hizo que acercara la cara hacia su propio cuello. El peliverde no se resistió en lo más mínimo y cuando llegó a su destino aspiró profundamente el aroma del ojirubí para a continuación enterrar sus nuevos colmillos en él, acto que apenas duró unos segundos, lo suficiente para que estos tocaran la sangre del contrario.

\- Bien hecho Izuku... - susurró el más alto en su oído causando que el menor gimiera en respuesta, quién se encontraba lamiendo la marca dejada. - Dentro de poco... te acostumbrarás a ello... - aseguró y notó como éste asentía contra su cuello. Con cuidado le separó y vio los orbes esmeralda completamente dilatados, pasión irradiaba de ellos sin ser contenida en lo más mínimo. Le besó los labios castamente y con ambas manos acarició sus mejillas. - ¿Listo? - preguntó y el contrario asintió apresurado al tiempo en que restregaba su rostro contra aquellas manos.

Su cuerpo ardía y sabía que el único que podía quitarle todo ese calor era el hombre que ahora mismo le miraba con profundo amor y cariño, quién con gentileza impropia en su persona lo acercó hasta la cama para que se recostara en ella.

Cuando sintió las frías y finas sábanas bajo su cuerpo no puedo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral ni el jadeo que escapó de sus labios.

El rubio sonrió al verle, amando la imagen que tenía en frente. Pasando sus ojos por cada parte del cuerpo ajeno, anelando tocarlo y besarlo, pero reprimiendose para poder guardar la perfecta estampa que era su pareja sobre la cama, quién sonrojado y con los ojos perdidos en el deseo le miraba con súplica.

Lentamente se sentó sobre el colchón y acercó su mano hasta la mejilla ajena, acariciando con suavidad la zona.

\- Kacchan... - gimió el menor a forma de súplica y una leve risita escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Impaciente? - dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

\- Por favor... Siento que mi piel se prenderá en llamas en cualquier momento... - se quejó el de ojos esmeralda.

\- Tranquilo Deku... Deja que me haga cargo de todo... Yo cuidaré de ti muy bien. - prometió y el menor solo asintió a la vez en que sonreía con cariño.

Sin perder más el tiempo el rubio se colocó entre las piernas del más bajo. Recorrió con su mano desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, la túnica se había abierto con facilidad cuando pasó su mano suavemente por ella dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto para ser devorado por sus ojos y manos.

Bajó a acariciar sus piernas con la misma reverencia que las demás veces que hicieron un acto como aquel, aunque esta vez por fin llegarían al final.

Instintivamente el peliverde separó más sus piernas para darle más espacio. Su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco, solo era capaz de dejarse hacer por las manos de ese ser que a partir de ese día sería el dueño no solo de su cuerpo sino también de corazón y mente.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró mover las manos hasta colocarlas sobre sus muslos y las usó para separar y levantar las piernas, en una clara invitación.

El rubio tragó y se lamió los labios ante la lasciva escena protagonizada por la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Sus ojos se centraron en aquella pequeña y estrecha entrada que le estaba llamando a gritos para que la profanara.

\- Deku... Izuku estás haciendo muy difícil el controlarme... - advirtió mirándole a los ojos para que entendiera la magnitud de lo que provocaba en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hazlo de una vez! ¡Quiero a Kacchan! ¡No quiero que te contengas más Katsuki! - ordenó y suplicó al mismo tiempo. Un sonido animal escapó directamente de la garganta del vampiro quién sin miramientos agarró ambos muslos y los separó para a continuación enterrar su cara entre ellos. Con su lengua recorrió los muslos hasta llegar a su destino final, el pequeño agujero que se contraía como desfiándole a seguir. Sin pensarlo enterró su apéndice dentro de esa cálida cavidad y recorrió todo lo que pudo de ese pasaje.

Desde su lugar el ojiverde se estremecía y gemía ante las acciones del más alto. Retorcía las sábanas con fuerza con sus manos cuando espasmos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Tal vez no comprendió la magnitud de las palabras de su pareja cuando le advirtió que al llevar a cabo la ceremonia y luego morderle, le provocaría una sobredosis de euforia. Como si le hubieran inyectado el afrodisíaco más potente del mundo. Por eso su cuerpo estaba tan sensible y reaccionaba mil veces más por cada pequeño roce y beso que recibía. Si seguía de esa forma no sería capaz de pensar en nada más que en el rubio y el placer que le estaba otorgando.

Prestando atención a cada y una de las reacciones del más bajo, el de ojos rubí sonrió ladeadamente. Hacía poco que había abandonado su lugar ahí abajo para poder mirar al contrario a la cara, aunque sus dedos le estaban preparando concienzudamente, dos de ellos ya se encontraban metidos en es estrecho espacio entrando y saliendo, abriendo y cerrando.

Cada vez que acariciaba cierta zona todo el cuerpo del de ojos esmeralda temblaba. En cualquier otra ocasión este ya se habría corrido al menos dos veces, pero había un efecto secundario a su mordida. A cambio del aumento de sensibilidad, junto a la negación de cualquier tipo de dolor o molestia, era que este no sería capaz de tener un orgasmo hasta tenerle enterrado profundamente en su interior. Hasta que no reclamara su cuerpo por completo el menor no sería capaz de culminar.

Sonrió maliciosamente ante ello, queriendo llevarle al límite, hasta que solo pueda enfocarse en su persona, en su toque, en sus labios, en las sensaciones que sólo él era capaz de provocar. Quería que comprendiera que era suyo y de nadie más.

Su nombre era todo lo que salía de los labios color cereza del contrario y su corazón se hinchó en satisfacción ante ello.

\- Kaah... kachaah... Pooh... Faaah... Aaah... Hiiihh... - se relamió los labios al notar que la mente del contrario ya no funcionaba. Por fin después de casi una hora decidió cumplir con la súplica del menor. Retiró sus dedos de la entrada del peliverde y los lamió retirando todo resto de líquido que quedara en ellos, de verdad que el de ojos esmeralda se encontraba empapado ahí abajo.

Este le observaba con los ojos iluminados por las lágrimas las cuales recorrían libremente su rostro, mojando todo a su paso. Vio como intentaba decir algo de nuevo y decidió callarle con un demandante beso. Recorrió su cavidad bucal sin contenerse. Su lengua jugó con la contraria, dominando en todo momento. Sus salivas se mezclaron cayendo por el mentón del menor. Cuando por fin soltó los labios ajenos estos se encontraban hinchados y brillando. Tuvo ganas de volver a devorarlos, pero ya tendría tiempo luego para eso.

Se centró en su siguiente acción volviéndose a colocar entre sus piernas, las cuales movió hasta dejarlas cómodamente sobre sus hombros.

\- Ahora viene lo bueno Izuku... Asegúrate de dejarme oír todos y cada uno de los sonidos que salen de tu dulce y provocativa boca. - dijo sobre su oído y el menor solo fue capaz de asentir antes de gritar su nombre cuando el rubio se enterró sin miramientos en su interior.

El peliverde se sentía tan lleno, por fin después de tanto tiempo siendo torturado por el mayor, sentía que podría tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Le miró, este se veía tan salvaje con el cabello alborotado, gruñendo y con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Su corazón se saltó un latido ante la imagen. Su pareja era tan perfecta, tan malditamente atractivo que la determinación y posesividad nacieron en su pecho. No iba a dejarle ir jamás. Ese maravilloso hombre que ahora le tomaba con fuerza y pasión le pertenecía.

Él era suyo, tanto como su misma persona le pertenecía al ojirubí. Gimió cuando una de las estocadas dio directamente con la entrada de su útero. Se relamió los labios de solo pensar que después de esa noche era muy probable que quedara en estado y se sintió eufórico y agradecido de haber nacido como doncel.

Sin pensarlo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le hizo bajar para poder devorar su boca en un apasionado beso. Quería que ese hombre tomara todo de sí: su cuerpo, corazón, mente, aliento... Toda su vida.

Nunca creyó que estaría tan agradecido al destino por juntarle con alguien, pero maldita sea. En ese momento no podía sentirse más agradecido y por el brillo en los ojos ajenos supo que el contrario se sentía igual a él.

Le sonrió cuando sus bocas se separaron solo para volver a juntarse de nuevo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron de esa forma, amándose bajo la luz de la luna como única testigo de su encuentro, pero por fin fue capaz de llegar a la cúspide del placer. Sentir al rubio correrse dentro de él fue todo lo que necesitó para culminar.

Gritó su nombre hasta prácticamente quedar afónico siendo acompañado por un gruñido animalístico de su acompañante.

Casi que quiso reír pues más que un vampiro parecía hombre lobo, no solo por lo anterior sino por la forma en la cual había marcado todo su cuerpo, pero decidió que era mejor centrarse en recuperar y regular su respiración y corazón o sino definitivamente se desmayaría.

El mayor acomodó sus cuerpos para quedar él sobre la cama con le cabeza del peliverde sobre su pecho, mientras su brazo le rodeaba la cintura de forma posesiva.

\- ¿Qué tal? - le oyó preguntar flojito.

\- Mmmm... no podré moverme en días. - respondió riendo contra su pecho.

\- Heh, entonces hice un gran trabajo. - comentó mirándole de forma arrogante.

\- Kacchan siempre hace un trabajo perfecto. - aseguró el menor aspirando el aroma del contrario y sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos brillaban con amor y admiración.

\- Hmp. Tú lo has dicho. - murmuró contra su cabello el ojirubí.

\- Jejejeje Kacchan es taaan arrogante. - susurró divertido.

\- No es arrogancia Deku... Es la verdad. - comentó con simpleza y besó castamente al contrario por ser tan lindo y adorable. El más bajo volvió a reír, pero fue seguido por un bostezo y parpadeo rápido de sus ojos. - Vamos a dormir Izuku, te lo has ganado. - instó el rubio besándole los cabellos y acariciando suavemente su espalda baja.

\- Mmm... Vale... Te quiero Katsuki. - susurró poco antes de quedarse dormido.

\- Y yo a ti Izuku... - dijo este para pronto acompañarle al mundo de los sueños.

...FIN...

* * *

_**Escogí al lobo gris por que son fieles, apasionados, decidios, etc y creí que definía a Katsuki a la prefección (aunque fuese algo irónico al ser él un vampiro)**_

_**No hice su encuentro muy explícito por que decidí enfocarme más en lo que sentían y pensaban que en la acción en sí, pero espero que os haya gustado de todas formas n.n**_

_**Nos leemos en el extra (=^w^=)**_


	12. Extra

_**¡Tenía que hacerlo! Un 10 años más tarde (aunque en realidad son casi 12 XD)**_

* * *

...EXTRA...

\- ¡MOCOSO VEN AQUÍ! - ese grito se oyó por toda la mansión causando que a mucho de los que la habitaban les recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, excepto, claro está, por la pareja del hombre que acababa de vociferar quien solo rió divertido.

\- ¡Mamá, papá está gritando de nuevo! - exclamó divertida una niña de siete años, sus cabellos era dorados como el sol, ondulados hasta por debajo del hombro, sus ojos de un cautivador color esmeralda, su piel fina y pálida como la porcelana, y sus mejillas eran adornadas por adorables pecas.

\- Lo sé Kazumi... ya lo he oído, pero... ¿sabrías decirme a quién está gritando? - cuestionó sonriendo maliciosamente el mayor.

\- Hmp, eso es difícil de decir... papá llama 'mocoso' a Enki, Izuki y Kijou... - comentó ella frunciendo el ceño. El contrario tuvo que contener las ganas de reír pues ese gesto que hacía la niña al pensar profundamente algo era tan parecido al de su progenitor que le parecía adorable e hilarante a la vez.

\- ¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé! - habló desde la puerta una voz femenina, claramente emocionada. Cuando ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia allí se encontraron con una pequeña niña de cabello corto y ondulado, este era rubio excepto por las puntas que eran de un color verde musgo, sus ojos eran más brillantes que los mismos rubís, su piel también era pálida.

\- ¡Miki! ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó la ojijade haciendo un puchero.

\- Fui a preguntarle al tío Denki si jugaría con nosotras al vampiro y las princesas. - respondió la ojirubí orgullosa de su idea. La rubia dio saltitos en su lugar emocionada.

\- ¿Y qué dijo? - inquirió impaciente por la respuesta.

\- Por supuesto que dijo que si tonta... tío Den nunca nos dice que no. - fueron sus palabras burlonas.

\- Me alegro por vosotras preciosas, pero Miki no dijiste a quién le gritaba Kacchan. - recordó el peliverde mayor.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Papá estaba persiguiendo a Kijou... pero no se por qué. - dijo la pequeña que al igual que su hermana tenía 7 años, puesto que eran mellizas.

\- Mmm... creo que yo tengo una ligera idea del por qué... - murmuró el mayor riendo al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza con suavidad ante las acciones de su marido.

\- ¿Qué, qué, qué? - corearon las dos niñas, pero su madre no les respondió. Este se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo del estudio del rubio a paso tranquilo. Suspiró al notar el ligero aire frio que recorrió su cuerpo una vez en el pasillo. Siendo ya invierno, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y es por ello que él había tomado la rutina de refugiarse en el estudio de su pareja donde podía leer cómodamente envuelto en la calidez de la chimenea y el aroma de su ojirubí.

\- Niñas, ¿no ibais a jugar con Denki? - desvió la conversación y supo por el brillo en los orbes de las pequeñas que estas dejarían el tema. No tardaron mucho en salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de juegos donde de seguro el rubio mayor les esperaba para jugar.

Él caminó por el pasillo siguiendo el aroma de su pareja, poco después se encontró con Eijirou quien sentado en el sofá de la pequeña salita de estar miraba la televisión y hablaba animadamente con un niño de cabellos verdes ondulados y unos curiosos ojos verdes que se difuminaban hacia dentro hasta llegar a un tono rojo profundo.

\- Eiji, Izuki. - llamó la atención de ambos quienes no tardaron en girara verle. El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca de forma nerviosa mientras que el niño saltó del sofá y corrió emocionado hasta él, donde saltó a su brazos. - Cariño, sabes que ya estás algo grande para saltarme encima ¿verdad? - inquirió, pero de todas formas alzó en sus brazos al niño de 10 años quien sonriendo le abrazó por el cuello y enterró el rostro en este para respirar su aroma.

\- Papá está enfadado con Kijou. - murmuró este y no hacía falta verle la cara para saber que estaba frunciendo el ceño en un puchero molesto.

\- Mmm... lo sé. - susurró mirando fijamente al pelirrojo en la estancia quien se removía incómodo en su lugar. - Me pregunto qué habrá pasado para que Kacchan haga eso. ¿Tú que opinas Eiji? - cuestionó con falsa inocencia en la voz cosa que asustó y puso más nervioso al único varón.

\- Emm... bueno se... suponía que yo... y luego él... pero claro no era... y Katsuki entró... y bueno... ¡LO SIENTO MIDORI! - gritó para a continuación salir corriendo del lugar como si fuese perseguido por el mismísimo diablo.

\- ¿Por qué salió corriendo el tío Eiji? - preguntó el menor quien miraba por donde había salido el mencionado de forma curiosa.

\- No te preocupes cariño... vamos a buscar a tu papá ¿si? - dijo y sin esperar respuesta emprendió de nuevo su camino en busca del rubio mayor. Corriendo pasó una cabellera rubia quien por la prisa no notó su presencia y chocó contra las piernas del peliverde mayor cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

\- Auch... ¡Tío Deku! ¡Tienes que salvar a Kijou, tío Baku lo matará! - exclamó el niño. Este era rubio con mechas rojas y ojos ámbar.

\- Enki... no te preocupes. Kacchan no matará a tu hermano. - consoló al niño de 8 años quien le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con cierto brillo esperanzador.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó tímidamente.

\- Seguro. ¿Por qué no vais tú e Izuki a la cocina? Estoy seguro que Mina-chan iba a hacer galletas. - ambos le miraron y sonriendo ampliamente comenzaron a caminar hacia donde les había dicho, claro que primero bajó a su hijo de sus brazos.

Cuando les vio girar por el pasillo y quedaron fuera de su campo de visión no pudo evitar dejar salir la risa que llevaba conteniendo todo ese tiempo. Por el gran ventanal de la sala vio a su marido perseguir a un pequeño niño de 10 años de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos ámbar. Suspiró y abrió el cristal.

\- ¡BAKUGO KATSUKI Y KIRISHIMA KIJOU ENTRAD AHORA MISMO! - gritó y se cruzó de brazos mirándoles fijamente como desafiándoles a negarse. Cuando ambos varones giraron a verle pararon en seco, les vio tragar con dificultad y a paso lento comenzaron a acercarse a su persona, parecían prisioneros condenados a muerte quienes caminaban hacia su lugar de ejecución.

Estando en frente suyo, ayudó al menor a entrar por la ventana mientras que su rubio simplemente saltó hacia dentro sin la más mínima dificultad.

\- Kijou... hazme el favor de ir al cuarto de Mizugo y Kimaki y asegúrate de que siguen durmiendo. Luego puedes ir a la cocina donde se encuentran tu hermano e Izuki. - medio ordenó. El niño solo asintió y prácticamente salió corriendo a hacer lo que su tío favorito le había dicho. Todos en la mansión sabían que quien daba más miedo enojado no era su temperamental tío rubio sino la pareja de este. Por lo que prefirió obedecer e ir a ver a su linda y pequeña hermana de a penas 4 años quien había heredado el cabello rojo de su padre, aunque este era largo y liso, y como Enki y él sus ojos era de un color ámbar heredados de su madre.

Cuando este desapareció del lugar, dejándolos a ambos solos el de ojos esmeraldas descruzó sus brazos y suspiró. Luego se acercó al ojirubí quien estaba claramente haciendo un berrinche y le abrazó por el cuello para seguidamente darle un casto beso en los labios.

\- Kacchan... sé que te molesta que Kijou sea la pareja de Izuki, pero ambos son niños todavía. Sabes que hasta que no sea momento de entrar a la academia no sucederá nada más que cogerse de las manos y algún que otro beso. - habló conciliadoramente acariciando suavemente el cabello en la nuca del más alto.

\- Tch... eso no significa que tengan que hacerlo en mi cara. - se quejó este, enterrando su cara en el cuello ajeno y rodeando la cintura ajena para atraer sus cuerpos lo máximo posible.

\- Debes reconocer que han tenido mucha suerte... me contaste que es difícil para un vampiro encontrar a su pareja. Ellos no solo tienen la misma edad, sino que viven en la misma casa y sus padres son prácticamente familia. ¡Además que Izuki es un doncel! Es increíble ¿no crees? - habló sonriéndole con dulzura. Le gustaba lo sobreprotector de su marido, definitivamente era un padre y marido maravilloso.

\- Ya lo se... pero es difícil controlar mi instinto. Precisamente por ser tan extraño e inusual el conocer a tu pareja durante la infancia... no hay muchos ejemplos sobre cómo se debe actuar. - dijo suspirando cansado. Se recostó sobre el sofá, lugar donde su peliverde le había dirigido casi sin que se percatara de ello, con este acomodado sobre su regazo.

\- Mmm... no creo que tardes mucho en averiguarlo. Solo no te preocupes por ello ¿si? Tanto Eiji como Denki saben que no es que odies a Kijou, por eso nunca te culparán por reaccionar así. Más bien creo que Eiji está asustado por que si su próximo hijo nace doncel... no sabe si reaccionará igual. - comentó divertido pues su querido amigo rubio a duras penas y estaba de tres meses y el pelirrojo mayor parecía histérico por saber el género de su bebé. El pobre realmente teme el día en que este nazca por que si es doncel de seguro que lo encierra en la habitación hasta su mayoría de edad. Al peliverde le parecía muy divertido que tanto su marido como casi hermano fuesen tan parecidos en ese sentido. Recordó con melancolía cuando su ojirubí se enteró de ello... discutieron como nunca pues este no quería que nadie se acercara a su bebé. Rio sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido Deku? - cuestionó este alzando una ceja, con su mano derecha se encontraba acariciando la espalda baja del menos mientras que con la izquierda lo hacía en su pierna.

\- Solo recordaba cuando nació Izuki... fue muy difícil convencerte de dejarle crecer en libertad. - murmuró con un deje de burla en la voz.

\- Hmp. Me amenazaste con irte durante un año si no lo hacía... - gruñó todavía dolido por ello. El solo imaginar que su pareja hubiera cumplido con su amenaza hacía que su corazón se estrujara con angustia.

\- Idiota... aquello lo dije por estar enfadado. Y tanto tu como yo sabemos que no pienso irme a ningún lado. No sin ti y los niños al menos. Solo si tengo que hacerlo por trabajo y siempre vuelvo dentro del tiempo que calculo o incluso antes, por que estar lejos de vosotros hace que me duela el alma. - aseguró besándole por todo el rostro. El ojirubí sonrió y le besó profundamente, juntando más sus cuerpos.

\- Sabes... hace bastante que no tenemos un mocoso... - murmuró contra sus labios con un brillo malicioso inundando sus orbes y con su mano derecha acariciando sugerentemente el abdomen de su pareja donde sabía se encontraba su útero y lugar donde sus cuatro hijos se gestaron.

\- ¡Kacchan! Mizugo tiene tres años. - recordó después de darle un ligero golpe en el brazo. Su hijo menor tenía el cabello verde liso, ojos rubís como su padre y al igual que Kazumi sus mejillas albergaban unas adorables pecas.

\- Mmm... no perdemos nada con intentarlo. - sugirió con tono bajo y sugerente. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del peliverde.

\- Pervertido. - murmuró para luego besarle con pasión.

\- Así me quieres Izuku... así me quieres. - fue lo último que el ojirubí dijo antes de tumbar al más bajo en el sofá y abalanzarse sobre él. Este rió divertido y se dejó llevar por la pasión que desprendía el mayor.

Si le hubiesen dicho hace casi 12 años que el casi ser asesinado por un grupo de vampiros le traería la felicidad... se habría adentrado a ese bosque mucho antes. Porque tener a ese hombre, a su salvador, a su rubio, a su vampiro... junto a él, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Que ver a sus hijos reír, llorar, correr y crecer... le hacía sentir tan orgulloso y que al ver los ojos rubís llenarse del mismo sentimiento... era prácticamente como volver a caer enamorado de él una y otra vez. Lo mejor... es que tenía toda una eternidad para seguir amando a ese hombre y ser amado de vuelta.

...FIN...

* * *

_**Ellos con niños es algo que me encanta hacer / Sinceramente amaría hacer bocetos de los niños, pero no soy muy buena dibujando ;_; seguramente lo intentaré y subiré a mi blog así que pasaos algún día por ahí si queréis (; **_

_**PD: ya subí el boceto - krh - love - yaoi . blogspot . com**_

_**Gracias por seguirme hasta el final (si final, por que no continuaré con la vida de los niños, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas) y espero sinceramente que os decidáis a leeros algún otro fanfic mío (=^w^=)**_


End file.
